Pursuing Happiness
by Matdeception
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi make the best of eternity by pursuing the happiness of others. Benign intentions laced with challenging aspects to assure they aren't entirely bored through out the centuries.
1. Chapter 1

Pursuing Happiness

Written By: Matdeception

Disclaimer: Don't own shit, captain.

AN: At the bottom sucker. Somewhat important so be sure to check it out.

Inspiration: From the TFF New Intro's thread. Some good stuff in there, you should be on the look out for Dogbert Carrols contributions. All are good, mind you, but one of his is what sparked me for this fic.

Grammar/Editing: Thanks to raisins on the TFF forum for corrections, and Cgobyd for pointing out a silly mistake on my part.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kyuubi's Choice<p>

* * *

><p>Stop.<p>

Twist.

Thrash.

Refresh.

He awoke gasping, desperately sucking air like a drowning man amidst the endless oceans. It was dark, light fettered through his bedroom window from a street light, dim yellow that cast shadows across his small bed room, reflecting eerily off the bright orange track suit littered haphazardly across the floor.

Naruto knew this place, he could not forget it. It was Home. Opening the blinds he was both happy and relieved to see Konoha there, the shinobi village sleeping peacefully under the full moon, not the burnt out remains of a village that had been ground zero for Deidara's Ultimate Ninjutsu test. He cracked a grin, crawling out of bed for the kitchen. Flipping the lights on, he only barely paid attention as clones popped into existence, almost of their own accord. It was a well ingrained habit he had developed a few centuries back, a knee jerk reaction to the reset.

The clones ignored him, moving in a clean, systematic manner as they tidied up his little apartment. He set about the stove, heating up some boiling water as he pulled three cups of Beef Ramen from his pantry. He had just sat down with steaming cup in his hand when he felt it, like a perpetual shadow falling across his mind. Cold crept up his spine, vibrating painfully through his bones as the beast asserted it's consciousness into the waking world.

Naruto ignored it, slurping the delicious noodles with an audible snap. 'Human...' the Darkness spoke, smothering, stifling within his mind. Even now, after all the resets, he couldn't help but shiver at the sheer depths echoing within that voice. '... I was perhaps mistaken.'

The boy laughed, "Gee, I can't guess why! 'Hey Human scum, let's help Deidara complete his dream this time! Maybe if we really do destroy the world it'll end these accursed loops!'" he could practically see the beast's mouth, twisting back in a ferocious snarl. "Though..." he added thoughtfully, placating "... it was awesome. Hadn't had that much fun just performing Jutsu research in years."

'... and the culmination of that research had been rather spectacular.' Kyuubi sneered in the darkness of his mind. He could tell, on some level, the great beast had found the entire ordeal particularly enjoyable. Hardly unexpected, given all It wanted to do was destroy the world anyway. Still, it had to be a hard pill to swallow when it happened by some one else's hand, no matter how much you had led them around by the nose to do your bidding. The planet ripping itself to shreds as its core erupted had been a spectacular sight... for the whole thirty seconds they had lived once the Jutsu fired.

Naruto shook his head. It bothered him to think of it, it was a past loop and thus inconsequential. He flipped open a notebook, idly penciling in names thoughtfully.

The Kyuubi, ever menacing thing that it was, looked at the names through his eyes. He could feel the sneer taking form on its demonic face as it read, 'Human, we are not lowering ourselves like this! I forbid it!'

The Blond boy growled, "Shut it. We agreed, one loop we focus on someone I want to, one loop we focus on someone you want to. You chose Deidara last time, ' Which had been a lot of fun, he grudgingly admitted, 'Orochimaru the time before that,' He never forgave Kyuubi for that, especially after he took over the world and forced everyone to wear Assbows,' and Zabuza before that. It's my turn." Zabuza's had been fun to start, boring to finish. Taking over Mizu hadn't been easy, but once they had done that, things had just... lulled.

The Kyuubi thundered, "If you didn't always choose these despicable females I would not care!" A lie, Naruto knew. "Why do you always insist upon this? First that wretched girl with Pink hair, ugh, I dealt with fifty years of that whore and her filthy human mate pumping a new brood of Uchiha to torment me."

Naruto grimaced. He hadn't particularly enjoyed that either, but damn it that wasn't about him! Kyuubi seemed to feel his disgust at being reminded of that particular cluster fuck, "Yet still you insisted, next cosigning your life to the servitude of that blank eyed bug, answering beck and call to her needs like some common mongrel."

"Hinata wasn't that bad." the blond defended, smiling ruefully, "Actually she was a lot of fun, you remember that thing she could do with her hands when she got really horn.."

"Spare me the reminder, human!" The great beast roared within his mind. He smirked despite himself, practically feeling the fox blushing behind it's red fur. He couldn't describe how he knew it, either, but after so many years trapped in endless loops with nothing but the bitch to keep him company, they had gotten to know each other very, very well. 'I refuse! I won't allow it to happen! I will fight you if you test me on this human, every step of the way!'

Naruto shrugged, "You sure? I'm more then willing to tear off the Seal again next loop, let you run around until the next reset starts." That the resets only started when they both died was inconsequential to him. He'd die when he'd break the seal, and Kyuubi however many centuries later before it got full of itself and owned up by something far more powerful then it. Happened before, it'll happen again.

Kyuubi considered this. It didn't consider long. "Deal, but a concession. I'll limit my release to two centuries, provided I choose the female from the list you create, and the avenue upon which you pursue their... wretched happiness."

He considered that. It wasn't a bad trade off, honestly. While time spent dead couldn't be measured in the strictest sense, it still sucked to float in limbo for what felt like eons until your partner in suffering finally got killed. He glanced at the list, four names currently. Hell, this might actually make things a bit more interesting, why hadn't they thought of it before? "Deal."

"Then complete the list, human scum." Kyuubi cackled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourish Years Later<strong>_

The outside was peaceful, with warm air and the sweet smell of the blooming sakura trees drifting through the open window, assailing his senses in its totality. He watched as a bird, with blue feathers and red beak fluttered through the sky, perching on the branch of a tree. It chirped at him. He grinned at it, exposing his slightly elongated canines that sent it darting back into the sky.

His attention was pulled back to class with a sudden angry snarl echoing in his ears. Iruka glared, snapping peevishly at the fierce and feral looking Kiba, the stout nervous looking Akamichi, and the Nara half dead on his feet. He vaguely heard something about skipping, but tuned the rest out. He still remembered, so many years ago, when he would have been part of that group. As part of it as any pariah could be, anyway. He hadn't ever realized it back then, despite how close he thought he was to them, that he really wasn't. There was an almost imperceptible divide between him and his so called peers, it had stung terribly when he found out why, but now and for years since he simple didn't care.

Ino, the platinum haired hottie in the making screeched at the Nara scion as he moved to take his seat. He almost smiled as the boy walked past her to a seat in the back, as far away from the screeching Yamanaka as he could possibly get. He shook his head, wondering how long it would be before the two admitted to caring for one another, or if any of the plethora of Nara girls would come between them again.

He snapped his fingers, ignoring the attention some of his peers shot him as he opened his note book and wrote some names down. Even as he wrote them Kyuubi snorted, clearly not amused by what she saw. That irritated Naruto, four years of list making and the bitch had yet to make a choice. He idly wondered if the Kyuubi was purposefully not making a choice, wasting the loop just to annoy him. This list, as it was, already took two note books and was comprised with the names of people, and less then human entities that slummed along the planet, he wanted to see happy for at least one of these loops. He had been certain the Kyuubi would jump at the Ice Dragon sleeping deep beneath the Eastern Oceans, Vel'hatumeansimu, that certainly would have been an interesting affair... If she didn't eat him out right, anyway.

Iruka informed them of their exit exam tomorrow, wishing them good luck as he excused them for the day.

Naruto sighed, gathering up his books. He almost missed the flash of pink to his right, the jade eyes that looked at him fondly, or the small smile on the girl's lips. "Hmm? Sakura-san?"

The girl was seriously cute, Naruto decided for the millionth time. The red dress matched well with her pale skin, flowing up into a stark contrast with her bubblegum hair. The scent of cherry perfume added to her allure, but for the fact she was only twelve. He idly wondered if age was turning him into a pedophile, he hoped not. Thankfully Kyuubi had already nixed Hanabi from the list, so he supposed it shouldn't matter. "Excited Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm? About what?" he asked with seemingly genuine curiosity.

A small frown marred her forehead, with hand on hip she pouted, "Don't 'About what' me! You know damn well the Genin exam is tomorrow!"

The blond almost chuckled at the slight pink blossoming on her cheeks, well hidden by makeup. He raised his hands to placate the girl, "Kidding Sakura-san! You're just so fun to tease some times."

The girl huffed, but the blush deepened. Naruto started making bets with himself, maybe if he embarrassed her enough he could get the blush to shine through her make up. "Sakura!" Ino hissed anxiously from behind. "Hurry up! Sasuke-kun's getting away!"

Sakura sighed, but he wasn't fooled, he could feel the girl's irritation at the interruption. Yet like the dutiful friend she was, she nodded and with a quick wave goodbye, she chased after the blond in search of the silent, brooding Uchiha. He was rather amused the pink-haired girl lacked that character defining crush on the avenger this loop, but it was merely an idle thought he quickly swept to the side.

Sharing a quiet look with Shino, he turned for the exit himself. A tingle shot through him before he left, a sudden uneasiness gripped his gut. Glancing back, he followed the pull of his instincts as his senses focused and tracked down the source. But he found nothing, not a damn thing. He frowned at that, something had set him off, but whatever it was either had left, or re-hidden itself. Gazing across the walls curiously, he shrugged and left. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, not this early in the loop anyway.

* * *

><p>Iruka drummed his fingers across his desk, patiently waiting for the children to leave. When Shino, always the first to arrive and last to leave finally left, he grinned. A shimmering, indistinct haze took shape along the far wall. Wavering at first, it suddenly collapsed on itself, revealing the watcher. He took a moment to admire the sight, a woman slightly shorter then him with wavy, curly black hair and sharp red eyes. Her skin was pale and smooth looking, highlighting aesthetically with the full body wrappings she managed to pull off as a dress. Beneath the wrappings he could see the interconnected web mesh of a body suit.<p>

Her face was set half serious, half thoughtful. He wondered what she had thought about his students, if there were any she would specifically request for her Genin cell. It would be an honor the students probably wouldn't appreciate, to be chosen by one of Konoha's only Genjutsu Masters. "Well Yuuhi-san?"

The woman stepped lightly, almost silently towards him. He wondered if she did it on purpose, or if it simply came naturally to her. "They're what I expected for fresh Genin, unobservant, rambunctious, rarely quiet." she paused, frowning, "And at the same time completely unexpected."

"Oh?" Iruka felt pride at that. This was a group he could honestly say, baring one or two exceptions, he was proud to have taught. Each and every one were skilled in their own ways, and had they not been in the same class with each other he was certain, beyond every shadow of doubt, they could have made the top of their respective classes. "Anyone you think special?"

"Several, actually." Kurenai leaned up against the desk, arms folded as she stared out into the yard, "Was I ever so blind, I wonder?" A hint of melancholy in her words, he thought it curious.

With a frown, he asked "What do you mean?"

"Yamanaka-san. She stole glances at Uchiha-san the entire day, ignoring the lecture unless she was called on specifically." the woman hinted.

"Ah." Iruka shrugged, "Kids will be kids, and it's just a crush. She'll grow out of it sooner or later."

The Jounin nodded, accepting his words. "I admit some surprise with Haruno-san, she paid strict attention through out the entire class, only approaching her crush after class had been dismissed."

Iruka blinked. Sakura had a crush on someone?! He admitted she seemed rather taken with the Uchiha boy years ago, but that had died down rather quickly. Who else could she have a crush on?

"Given who her crush is, I was concerned. But..." the older woman glanced down at the man, eyes curiously blank, "... he seems to be a completely different person then he was in his younger years."

"Just who are you..." Iruka paused, eyes widening. "... Naruto? Sakura-san has a crush on him?"

"You didn't know?" She sounded surprised, "I thought it fairly obvious."

"Not all of us are as observant, Yuuhi-san." the scarred chuunin whispered darkly, which surprised him a little. Naruto, he knew at least logically, was not the beast that had killed his parents. He was but a boy trusted unwittingly with an enormous responsibility, but in his heart he couldn't make himself believe that. There was just something about the boy, behind his neutral attitude and friendly smile that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. He wondered if it was just old wounds causing him to see nothing but the bad in the boy, or something far more sinister waiting to get out. "I'm certain this crush you observed will pass." At least he hoped so, fervently.

The woman watched him thoughtfully, but said nothing more on the matter. An awkward silence feel between them, broken abruptly as she stood and left the scarred Chuunin to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The Studio was more of a garage then anything else. Door open, the warm summer winds swept in, carrying with it the sweet delicate scents of Konoha. He could barely taste the soot and ash from the near by forges on that wind, hear the steady hammered poundings of the Blacksmiths diligently plying their trade, infusing their very souls into the objects of dark metal and polished steel they crafted.<p>

Naruto enjoyed Art, much to Kyuubi's encouragement. He had often wondered, over the centuries, why the bitch beast had taken delight in the fashions of oil and canvas, note and string, stone and hammer. It came as a surprise, though it shouldn't have, that while the Kyuubi herself had no care for such things it enjoyed them just the same. After all, "What's the point in destroying this scum filled world if there isn't anything beautiful to crush beneath paw and tail?"

He shook his head, dispelling his thoughts on Kyuubi and her warped perceptions. This loop he had decided to practice a myriad of his talents, to pass the time and organize his thoughts. Sculpting helped him build from the ground up, expertly chisel and patiently mold the small bits of polished stone into something truly unique. That he enjoyed it regardless of the aesthetic meaning behind the act was a bonus. His current piece had had started nine months ago, a twisting serpentine figure with wide wings and twisting whiskers, a homage to the legends of Cephiro, the God-Dragon that had been felled by the Dark Heritor, Bazedilfel according to folklore and legend alike.

It was a stunning piece, if he said so himself, but he doubted anyone else would see it as such. Even at his ripe old age and strong mental command, his body was not so practiced. It would take years to train his body in such subtle motions required to truly bring the sculptured stone to life, but he wasn't concerned. He had nothing but time on his side, at least in this loop with the Kyuubi's reluctance to pick from the ever growing list.

"Oh ho! What's this?"

Naruto stopped, glancing over the worked stone at his unexpected guest. The old man wore a brown robe held securely in place by a rich silk sash, similarly colored with an eyesore of a tri-formed hat with a single red burning Kanji labeled Fire adorning the top. The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stood at his studio entrance peering in curiously. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Naruto set down his hammer and chisel. Dipping his fingers into a bowl of ash, he snatched a small handful and rubbed it along the stone, digging it along the scales of the main body. "Nice of you to visit, old man." he said with a friendly grin.

"Naruto my boy..." the old man breathed, admiring the Studio and various pieces of work he had been laboring over. His ancient eyes stared purposefully at an oil painting, it was a landscape of the bountiful Konoha forests surrounding a blue, crystalline lake that shimmered with dazzling colors. The over all appearance was a deception, buried deeply in the twists and turns of the oil were engravings, symbology of history, folklore, and legends all. He doubted the old man could see it, but he wasn't about to let himself be surprised if he had. "... I see all your practice is bearing fruit."

"Come to palm some more paintings Hokage-sama?" Naruto chuckled, "It's been awhile, and I had thought your lady friends didn't enjoy them."

Sarutobi coughed, smoothing the lengths of his robes while doing an admirable job of concealing his mischievous smile in the process. "No, nothing like that. I'm pleased to say my... lady friends are still paying me for the last painting." Naruto raised an eyebrow, the Hokage just laughed, "You'd be surprised how something as simple as a word, a look, a note, and yes even a painting, can bedazzle those of the fairer sex."

"I'm twelve Hokage-sama." He threw out bluntly, eager to change the topic. As much as he loved those of the opposite gender, he was, by all accounts, a twelve year old boy only barely hitting puberty. He also did not want, even though the chances remote, to endure 'The Talk' from Sarutobi of all people. The thought alone left him nauseous. "So what's on your mind?"

The kindly old man shrugged, taking seat on an as of yet untouched block of obsidian, a birthday present from the old man Naruto had dared not touch with his unskilled hands just yet. "Just wanted to talk, with your Shinobi exam taking place tomorrow, I wanted to be here and calm any fears you may have about it."

"Bah!" Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's just a stupid test, I'll pass, just you wait and see!"

"I'm sure you will." he smiled, ruffling his head fatherly like, "You kids grow up so fast, why, I remember..."

"That I promised Sakura I'd help her train!" Naruto bit out in a hurry. This had the making of a long winded speech the likes of which wouldn't end until next Thursday, he quickly cleaned up and dashed out of the garage, ignorant of the knowing smile the Hokage shot him as he left.

"Oh don't worry Naruto, of course I'll lock up for you. Hmph, youth, leaving their elders to do all the work!" He waited a few moments to make sure the boy had gone, before whistling sharply. "He's gone, you can come in now."

* * *

><p>Sarutobi looked on, amused. He was rather surprised the woman, barely a Jounin for a month, had elected to take on a Genin team, which was something most Jounin tried to avoid like the plague, and if it wasn't for the fact he forced those active Jounin of five years or more to at least consider a Genin team he didn't think the graduates would have a sensei at all. Yet here was a woman, after failing time and time again to reach the much desired Jounin rank, had only past a month prior and was willingly walking into it with arms wide open. It was humbling, now that he thought about it. Even he didn't take a Genin team until the Council had politely brought the issue before him years back. Thoughts of his own Genin team brought a pang to his heart that echoed with a terrible depth. He brushed those thoughts off, there were something's he could not change, no matter how hard he wanted to.<p>

She examined the studio, admiring the pieces thoughtfully. He could could only wonder what she was thinking as she touched the rough surface of the half finished sculpture, felt it's contours and ridges, examined the details only half formed in it's gleaming hard surface. He felt awkward suddenly, but he shook it off. Allowing a prospective Jounin sensei intrude upon their prospective students homes and private recluses was not a standard procedure, but as he had long ago realized, nothing was normal when it came to Uzumaki Naruto. He needed someone he could trust, someone who could understand the boy as he had grown. He had contemplated Kakashi for this role, and in all honesty would have gone with him as his first choice if the woman herself hadn't respectfully requested consideration. Why, he hadn't yet fathomed, but there was no duplicity in her honest request. At least, none he could detect.

She rounded on him, a small mischievous smile on her lips, "Lady Friends, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi did not blush. He didn't. Honestly. Coughing, he cracked an embarrassed grin, "Yes, well. We all have our little indulgences, right Yuuhi-san?"

"Still, using a child's work for such things?" she teased playfully, turning her gaze back to the plethora of half finished works, "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"Few people would expect him to be capable of such." The Hokage shrugged, his robes shifting against his ancient body, "Given how... rambunctious he was four years ago compared to what he's like today, I doubt anyone truly understands how different he's become since his pranking days."

"I'll be the first to admit I'm one of them." She said, one hand on her hip, "I wouldn't have even considered him if he hadn't detected me through my Genjutsu today."

"He managed that, did he?" The Hokage smiled thinly, "Quite a feat, or perhaps you weren't trying your best?

That famous mysterious smile was his answer, the same smile that made her so alluring to so many men of Konoha. Why, if he was thirty years younger... He coughed, definitely shaking that thought off. She seemed entirely too amused at his apparent discomfort, but if she noticed the subtle shifts in his demeanor as his thoughts turned lecherous she did not comment on them. He let her peruse the artwork for a bit longer, admiring the way she stopped at each piece to take in its totality. "Have you found what you were looking for?"

Kurenai looked thoughtful, shrugging, "It certainly makes me feel my request is justified, there's a surprising amount of subtle work within the pieces themselves. Given the nature of Genjutsu, I'm confident I could mold him with enough time."

Sarutobi grinned, "Provided he passes his exam, of course."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." she frowned thoughtfully, "If he does pass, and you approve, what about the other two I requested?"

The old man shrugged, "I don't see a problem with either of them. Both have talents and skills that will compliment the whole, and one in particular shows a lot of aptitude for Genjutsu as well, which should make training easier on you."

"I... thank you." she whispered, leaving the studio in a daze. Sarutobi watched her go silently. No matter what happens with this year's graduating class, Yuuhi Kurenai was a Jounin he was going to have to watch closely. She had a bright future ahead of her, and hopefully it was one he could help guide with the time he had left to him.

* * *

><p>The testing was tough but fair. Kurenai watched the children from behind her veil, slightly stronger then the one she had used yesterday in case Naruto was on the lookout. Shock had warred with surprise when he detected her presence yesterday, their eyes meeting for a moment, she had felt embarrassed that a not yet genin had managed to pierce her illusion. It was a relief when his eyes had drifted on. He hadn't seen her, but she could tell from the subtle shifts in his posture something had alerted him to her.<p>

But here, now, she couldn't see him admist the throng of his peers. Tests were done twice a year, every six months, and encompassed the entirety of their graduating level in a set of grueling exams that tested their theoretical knowledge as well as practical application in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and briefly in Genjutsu with regards to Bunshin no Jutsu. She enjoyed many of the children's tests, silently cheering them on as they sparred each other under the watchful eyes of their instructors. She saw many pass, and knew this year would see a surprisingly large number of potential genin graduating to their final tests with their respective Jounin instructors. How many would pass those tests, she wondered? Would her Genin pass them as well? She hoped so.

"I'm telling you Sakura, I'm soooo getting on Sasuke-kun's team!" a blond girl, Yamanaka Ino she realized, chatted up Haruno Sakura nearby, neither aware of her presence hidden behind her illusion. The Pinkette smiled, enduring her friends vibrant words with good grace. Kurenai felt a little awkward listening to the gossiping girls, but she endured, unwilling to switch positions now that the tests were coming to a close and Iruka's class was returning.

"Meh, what a pain." A boy with startling familiar hair snorted from her left, head resting tiredly on one hand as he leaned against his desk, a Hitai-ate tired securely around his left arm.

Kiba, a rambunctious example of Inuzuka lineage rolled his eyes., "There they go again. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Man, I hate that guy."

"He doesn't seem so bad." Akamichi Chouji commented from around a bag of chips, happily devouring the salty snacks. Kurenai was amused, these three would be slated for Asuma, the difficult annoying Jounin with a penchant for smoking had all but bragged to the other prospective Jounin-sensei he'd be getting the Ino-Shika-Cho triad that had been tested and proven by their parents. Their children so mirrored their parents, she could almost see a shadow of them over their children even now.

The door to the class room clattered open, Naruto walked in clutching his own Hitai-ate in his hand. Sakura waved Ino off, ducking through the students to intercept the young Uzumaki. Kurenai watched silently, shaking her head as the girl... well, she didn't gush per say, but the way she hugged his arm like a school girl spoke volumes to the woman. As crushes go, Sakura had it in a bad way. Ino's flamboyant desire for the Uchiha was simple enough, but hardly as deep, as endearing as Sakura's own silent, almost shy feelings for the blonde. They'd make a good couple in a few years, Kurenai decided.

Iruka walked in ten minutes later, he moved stiffly, tiredly, as only a man who had to test well over a hundred head strong children had the right to move. He watched the graduating class closely, smiling sincerely "Congratulations, everyone. You've earned the right to bear the Symbol of Konoha, and earned your status as shinobi. Now, before you all go rushing off to celebrate, let me remind you that you are all expected to return here for team assignments next monday at nine, understood?"

They all nodded as one, Kurenai could feel the eager barely contained energy ready to escape and scream out to the world within their small bodies. Iruka nodded, running a hand tiredly through his hair, "Class Dismissed, I'll see you..."

If they heard him finish, they didn't show it. Like a tide they washed out of the room as soon as he said Dismissed, cheering and giggling as they went until only she, Iruka, and Naruto were left in the room. For himself, Naruto collected his notebooks and left at a far more sedate pace. Kurenai watched him move up the aisle towards her, slow and sure of himself. He didn't look directly at her, which eased her sudden apprehension considerably. Nearing the door he stopped, glancing back. She felt that apprehension from yesterday return tenfold, he was looking right at her. Their eyes met again, and she wondered what he would do now that he had discovered her presence.

He turned back slowly and left. Kurenai wondered, truly wondered, if he had managed to pierce the illusion at all.

* * *

><p>The night was cool, the moon was high. The scent of industry fell flat, the encroaching wilderness adding its own touch to the night air. The biting smell or heart vines, poisonous little weeds that spent decades choking the life out of the great ironwood trees surrounding the village, drifting high. Naruto took note of that distinct smell, practiced fingers tightening the strings of his cello. He toyed with the notion of playing a few notes, perhaps a dirge to commemorate the swell of children that had become shinobi only hours before.<p>

It was a sad thing, he knew now, for children to start down the shinobi path. Many only saw the glory, and strength of their actions, consumed with their fleeting glimpses of power. How many, he wondered, would die before reaching maturity? How many would pass on before truly knowing what life had to offer for them? Sad questions, with sad answers.

He felt Kyuubi snap within his mind, brutal angry urges invading the sad tranquility he felt. 'Do not despair, human. Your thoughts are acidic, invading and unwelcome!'

Naruto shrugged, but relented, allowing his thoughts to drift to other things. As long as he had lived, he could not help but contemplate the sadder moments of his existence, a fact the great beast took offense too. She was a creature of passion, though that passion was often polluted with the lust of battle, of carnage and endless deluges of blood, but as a creature of passion she felt his own emotions heightened to an absurd degree, and loathed such things. He saw his chance to twist the knife, "I'd apologize, but boredom leads my thoughts, maybe if you'd get off your furry butt and choose already-"

"I'll choose when I've found a candidate who isn't a worthless pile of scum." Kyuubi retorted, "Only that damnable snake whore has held any potential, but even I wouldn't give you that satisfaction."

Naruto frowned, "What satisfaction? Anko's insane, a pathologically scarred woman with mental issues enough to choke the village. I would think you would take delight picking her, making her happy would be almost nigh impossible."

"But for you, human, but for you." The beast snarled, "Impossible? Improbable with regards to your stupidity. You would find a way no matter what conditions I set forth, which would depreciate the venture. Who I choose will be the end of these wasted loops you force on me."

He couldn't argue that, he would find a way. He always did when it mattered, "Suit yourself, you'll just have to endure my sour moods in the mean time then." he frowned, "And I doubt you can end my interest. I doubt there's anyone alive sour enough for me to give up on in disgust."

"We shall see, little human, we shall see." He could feel the fox grinning, amusement echoing through its terrible voice, "Even the sweetest of fruits turn to ash given enough time, this is no different."

"Man, who's the depressing one now?" Naruto snapped, "And now you've really gotten me annoyed."

"Should I care?" She shot back hatefully.

"You should." His voice, even if only inside his head, was a whisper as he set down the cello, "Two years you've delayed, uttered excuses, run me around. Two years you have taken from me, I will return the favor."

"Do you think such threats mean anything to me, human?! I am Kyuubi! Time is meaningless!" she, predictably, retorted.

Naruto grinned ferally, "You misunderstand, beast. I won't delay you for two years, but take them from you. I will return to your cage, I will strengthen the seal and lock you back in the depths of my mind. Alone, with nothing but the dark for company, that will be my punishment to you."

The Kyuubi hissed, but dared not say anything. For all her power, for all her centuries of experience, she knew she was powerless as things went. She was trapped, Naruto may have allowed it some luxuries, but she could never forget that any freedoms she had now were solely at his discretion. The human could, at any time, lock it back in and proverbially throw away the key, as it were.

"Now, Kyuubi baby." Naruto cooed, "Are you going to shut up, sit down, and give me a target, or will I have to make good on my promise?"

Silent for a time, he could feel the anger rising up within him as she realized the truth of it. Kyuubi had no choice, "A week, let me examine the list, you'll have your retched female to lavish your attentions then."

"Good girl." Naruto smirked, ignoring the painful howl echoing in the depths of his mind. Ah, Kyuubi, so easy to tease.

* * *

><p>Up at the Hokage Tower the team assignments commenced. Kurenai had wondered since her own days as a Genin how the teams had been set up, of the care that had to go into the act in order to construct well rounded teams. The truth of the matter, however, was certainly disappointing.<p>

"Hah! I bet you fifty ryo those three don't even show up for their follow up exams!" Genma, the senbon chewing bandana wearing pretty boy, laughed brazenly. Here now, behind close quarters, his perpetual apathetic demeanor melted away to reveal the rambunctious boy that had never truly grown up. That, or the suspicious amount of drink being passed between all present relaxed him enough to let his barriers down. She had been shocked and dismayed when even the Hokage, venerable, wise, and slightly perverted Sarutobi partook of the liquid courage with his subordinates.

Assignment of prospective Genin teams? No, this was an excuse the boys used to party. She glanced around, hoping, praying to find at least one Jounin here halfway serious about their duties. There was none, aside from Hatake Kakashi, but his nose was buried in a very familiar and very perverted book, he'd be no help.

"I'm shocked Genma, truly shocked." Sarutobi smiled, bemused, "To bet against the very future of Konoha, why, such actions would be considered quite treasonous, don't you agree Ibiki?"

The scarred man looked suddenly thoughtful, as if he were considering the charge, unnerving everyone present. "I... believe you are correct, Hokage-sama." he gazed toward the nervous Genma, "You should report to ANBU T&I first thing in the morning, we have much to discuss, you and I."

"Don't leave me out of this, Ibiki-chan!" Mitarashi Anko chirruped, leering at the poor sob, "We take treasonous concerns very serious, why, I think we'll need to join forces to crack this nut!"

"Hmm." Ibiki hmmed, nodding, "You may be on to something, Anko."

"Hehe... so hey, how about these Genin teams, hmm?" Genma expertly tried to change the subject from his imminent torture session at the loving hands of Ibiki and Anko. No one seemed to take the bait, Kurenai noticed with an amused smile, "Didn't that boy pass? Uzumaki? Whose the unlucky stiff who gets saddled with that nightmare?" he blurted out in a rush, desperate to change subjects.

Kakashi closed his book, the soft thump somehow deafening in the loud room. Kurenai squirmed a bit in her chair, suddenly apprehensive and nervous, eyeing the somber expression on Sarutobi's ancient face as all eyes turned to regard him with all attention.

"Uzumaki? Ah yes." he fished a file from the stack on the table, reviewing the insides carefully. "I suppose, if we honor tradition, we'd have to assign Uzumaki with the lowest scoring Genin of his class, if we want to keep the teams average."

Kurenai resisted the urge to smile at the incredulous look on Genma's face. Anko wasn't nearly so calm, "Whoa?! Top of his class, I thought the Uchiha was all but a shoe in for Rookie of the Year!"

"You'll find Uzumaki full of surprises, Anko my dear." Sarutobi grinned, setting the folder down, "In answer to your second question, Genma my boy, I've had a tough time deciding just who gets the honor. Several Jounin-sensei have specifically requested him, and all have provided rather substantial reasoning's for their request."

Kurenai gauged the old man. He seemed relaxed, cool and slightly amused, but beneath that was an undercurrent of severity. The decision had weighed heavily on him, the pressure intense. Thinking on it, she could understand why. With what he contained, whoever trained him could make or break him, rallying him to Konoha's banner for all time, or turning him into a bitter resentful being that had all the markings of a Nuke-nin. She caught Kakashi's look, the legendary Jounin paid strict attention to the old shinobi, and then realized he must have requested Naruto as well. With the Legendary Hatake Kakashi in the mix she felt her own plans evaporate like steam in the wind. If he had requested the boy, he'd get him, there simply was no doubting that. As much as she wanted to test the boy's depth and help build him into a nin worthy of respect, she was still a fresh Jounin. Worse yet, she had failed repeatedly before making the cut, a sure slight that would work against her. She sighed, allowing the disappointment to flow through her and out. She would take this like the calm, reasonable adult she was.

"Considering these requests, including the polite suggestions from my Council, I've decided to give Naruto to Yuuhi-san for training." Kurenai blinked, surprised. She felt a sense of warmth and responsibility settle on her shoulders, and was amazed at the warm smile come unbidden to her lips. A nervous apprehension soon erupted in her belly at the numerous sets of curious, doubtful, and condescending looks she was getting from the rest of the Jounins present.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, but I must protest this decision." Kakashi coolly interjected, frowning visibly through his mask, "Naruto needs a firm, experienced hand to guide him during these first years. I do not doubt my fellow Jounin's capabilities, but she is only recently promoted."

"Yeah old man," Asuma snorted, "Yuuhi-san isn't experienced enough for this, dear god she failed her own Jounin exam what? Four? Five times? Can we really risk putting the boy with some one like her?"

Kurenai's respect for Kakashi went up a notch. His response was diplomatic, and his concerns were real. Asuma, on the other hand, had just seriously upset her. Yes, she was a newly promoted Jounin, and yes she had failed numerous times during testing, but she had succeeded and earned the Rank and all the privileges therein. He had all but insulted her in front of her peers, made light of her struggles and sacrifices just to reach this point. "While I both understand and respect your concerns, Sarutobi-san..." she said sweetly towards the habitual smoker, but no one missed the underlying menace in her voice, "... I do no shirk my duties. Naruto, and his two team-mates whomever they may be, will have my complete, utmost, and sincere attention while training under me. And, begging your pardon, my exam records are both none of your concern or your god damned business."

Anko laughed, "You tell him Kurenai-chan!"

"Enough bickering." Sarutobi, the Hokage, snapped. "Kakashi, I both understand and respect your concern. However, the council and I have agreed that Uchiha-san, for obvious reasons, will be placed on your team. Given the nature of his Doujutsu, and just how sought after it is, we felt it foolish to place such important potential targets on a single team." he rounded to Asuma, "Son, I love you, but I'm no longer uncertain as to why you're single at your age." Kurenai got his scathing glare next, "And Yuuhi-san, I expect no less from you, or any other Jounin-sensei. However, do not let the harsh criticism of others upset you, it would only serve to distract you from those who need your utmost attention. Understood?"

Asuma frowned, ignoring Anko as she snickered openly at his scolding. Kurenai nodded, but swore she would not apologize to that mule of a man until he did first. Kakashi, however, was not so easily swayed.

"Teaching Sasuke is my duty to the village as the only Sharingan user still left to it, but Naruto is a matter of honor. It's my right as his father's-"

"Silence Kakashi." Sarutobi snarled, slamming his fist on the table hard enough to knock over the clutter of sake bottles, "That right you speak of was lost years ago when you left him to fend for himself." he raised his hand to forestall argument, "Enough, we will speak more of this in private."

Kurenai watched the cycloptic Jounin, surprised at his little outburst. He knew Naruto's father? She had thought him an orphan that, by the hand of fate, had been plucked from his crib and sacrificed to seal the Kyuubi away. Yet this man, this enigma among Jounin, some how felt it his right by his association to the boy's father to teach him? She made a mental note to pursue this later, now was not the time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later...<strong>_

Naruto was amused, very much so. Kyuubi had forced him to stay awake most of the week to review her potential choices. The great beast was still grumbling and snarling in his head as he took his seat in class. He couldn't wait for her to choose, it would make things interesting. What if she chose one of the Nara girls, Temari, Tayuya, or even Ino? They would be interesting but, aside from Tayuya, not very hard to accomplish all things considered.

No, he shook his head at that. Kyuubi would make this as difficult as she possibly could, no doubt adding some ridiculous challenge in order to spice things up. That left older women and mystical beings that hadn't been seen on the world for centuries, like the Ice Dragon or perhaps Ni Yugito, or who knew what else. Whatever she chose, it was certainly going to be interesting. He couldn't wait.

"Morning Naruto!" Sakura chirruped. The blond blinked, glancing at her sitting as pretty as you please next to him. He had been so giddy and caught up in Kyuubi's forthcoming decision he hadn't even noticed the pinkette slink up next to him. A brief glance showed the room was teeming with students, all speaking excitedly to each other, well, except for Sasuke, who sat up front with his arms crossed, eyes closed with a faintly disturbing grimace while Ino showered him with her not so subtle affections.

"Morning Sakura-san." he nodded politely, "You're looking rather stunning today, did you change something?"

Sakura shrugged nervously, "Ah.. thank you, but no. Nothing new, same ole same ole."

"No no, something's different." He made a point of raking her with his eyes, almost leering at the girl. Cheeks tingeing pink, she endured the examination with good grace, even if she looked ready to jump him and start smothering him in kisses at any second. "Oh, I know what it is."

"WHAT IS..." She coughed, surprised at her own outburst, "W...what is it, Naruto-kun?"

He reached out, she tried to suppress a delighted shiver, but failed. His hand crept closer and closer, her heartbeat thundering louder and louder in her chest as he did so. When he touched her forehead, she squealed in glee. It had been a glancing touch, but enough to set her off, at least until she felt something shift down her head. "There it is." the boy smiled, positioning her Hitai-ate correctly over her forehead, "I had almost forgotten I was looking at a Kunoichi for a second there. Very stunning with her polished headband, if I do say so myself."

Tentatively, she straightened the headband. "Hehe... it looks better like this?"

"No doubt." The Blond container nodded with a grin, "Reminds me I'm talking to a girl whose accepted the responsibility of defending this village and everyone in it no matter what, that alone is cute, but when added to the whole picture..." he shrugged, "...Breath taking."

"Oh, Naruto of the silver tongue, does this make me look pretty?" They turned, one curious, the other severely annoyed, to see Kiba mooning them from the back of the room, his Hitai-ate shining brightly over the length of his exposed rear. The blond barked out laughing, Sakura colored red, whether from embarrassment or rage no one could tell at first.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura lunged at the boy as he desperately ran, trying to pull up his pants before the pinkette could maul him. Akamaru barked, Naruto had the strangest feeling the dog was laughing it's furry butt off.

Iruka entered then, eyes widening at the sight of the normally demure pinkette strangling Kiba. He coughed, but was ignored by the furious girl. Kiba noticed, eyes desperately pleading for help. "Haruno Sakura!" he snapped.

Furious jade eyes met his doe brown, for a moment Iruka thought she might come after him next, until she blinked and backed off shyly. "Oh... hehe... sorry." she sounded entirely too cute for some one who had just tried to murder a classmate.

"Psycho." Kiba muttered, wincing as the girl stamped his foot in response.

"Yes, well, take your seats. It's time to announce your team assignments." he waited until they had all calmed down before continuing, "Before I begin, let me reiterate. You're shinobi now, one of the few who has taken upon themselves the responsibilities inherent to the station. This isn't a game, as I hope you all realize after years under my tutelage." he smiled kindly, "I expect great things from you, all of you."

Naruto listened halfheartedly as he read off the list, amused at the pinkette beside him as she hissed a 'Yes! yes! yes!' after each team was called, neither he nor her being assigned. Ah well, he thought, she should be ecstatic then. Never, in all his loops, had he been on any team other then seven. No matter how well he did, or what manner he had chosen to graduate in, he always ended up saddled with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. He couldn't imagine now being any different.

"Team Seven." Iruka began, reading from the list, "Hyuuga Hinata..." Naruto blinked, "...Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

"Yes!" hissed the pinkette.

"NO!" screamed Ino

'Whoa.' surprised the blond. What was going on? Why wasn't he on Team Seven? This was a new and, quite frankly, disconcerting development.

"Team Eight." The scarred Chunin had a shadow of a grimace cross his face, but he continued on, "Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai." he paused, staring directly at Naruto. The blond swore there was a flash of concern and, maybe, fear in the mans eyes?

"Oh thank you God!" Sakura grinned cheerfully.

As Iruka droned on, Naruto's mind went hyperactive trying to dissect what had just happened. He had done nothing different, or at least nothing he hadn't done in other loops, but obviously something had happened to change things. What? He couldn't fathom it. He turned his attention instead to his new team. Sakura he could admit, he had altered her just a bit. Normally he let her indulge in her crush on the Uchiha, but with a few charming words and compliments he had dragged her from the avenger to him. A notable change, yes, but hardly one that mattered in the grand scheme of things. Shino he never talked to, ever, it was simply the status quot as far as he was concerned. Yuuhi Kurenai?

Now that was some one he hadn't given a thought about in quite a long time. Oh he knew her, he had to when he decided to focus on Hinata's happiness two loops back, but by the time everything was said and done she had become a shell of her former self, or so Hinata had confided in him. The death of Asuma and their child had crippled her emotionally and mentally until she slowly over decades wasted away. Other then that, he really didn't know much about her. He frowned thoughtfully, sadly. Now that he was thinking about her, he felt sympathy for the woman. She had been a kind and good mother figure for Hinata, she deserved better then what she had gotten. If Kyuubi chose some one at all near Konoha, maybe he could swing by and do her a favor, keep Asuma and their child alive or something.

He nodded. Yeah, that's what he'll do. She deserved at least that small kindness.

He felt Kyuubi stir in the dark recess of his mind, lips twisting into a snarl as she spoke, 'I've decided, whelp.'

'About time, Kyuubi baby.'

He grinned as the beast snapped her jaws angrily at him 'Cretin, wretch, would I be rid of this seal and you!'

'You know you love me.'

'... are you going to prattle inanely, or are you ready to hear my choice?'

'I'm shivering in anticipation, Kyuubi-hime.' he drolled sarcastically.

'As you should be, human.' Naruto rolled his eyes, 'Now, as we agreed, I have chosen the despicable female you wish to waste our time on. It will be this... woman you've been saddled with.'

The blond frowned, 'Woman I've been saddled with? You mean Kureani?'

'Yes I do.' It couldn't be that easy. Assure Kurenai's happiness? He had all but decided to do so anyway, this was as good as done as far as he was concerned. 'Before you mock my choice...' Funny, he had just been about to do that. '... the avenue you will pursue her happiness is simple.'

Oh yeah, he had promised to follow whatever method Kyuubi decided upon this loop. 'The human retch, Asuma, or the sniveling child she had with him will not be the focus. You, scum, you will be the focus upon which her happiness shall stand or fall.' He could feel the bitch smirking, knowing exactly how hard achieving that would be. 'That is my choice.'

Naruto put his face in his hands, eyes scrunched close tightly. Yuuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu Mistress, headstrong, kind, mysterious, lusted after by anything with a dick, and fifteen years older then he was. He had to admit, this was going to take some work. A lot of work, and he could honestly admit to himself he could very well fail in the attempt. 'Well played bitch, well played.'

"As you say, 'you know you love it'." The beast slithered into the darkness of his mind, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I can't write children, or can't bring myself to write the build up where they learn their skills and develop their morals, so I don't even want to try. Loops, or Time Loops as it were, is an easy means of giving a child a grown up mentality, and I'll use it for all it's worth. Trying to make my fics a bit more dark, a bit more mature, but still containing a bit a humor. Not crack, but natural humor. I'm also trying to get a measure of Kyuubi, whom I generally ignore in all my fics.

ANN: This was written an effing long time ago, pretty sure it goes back as far as 2009, maybe 2010 for the start. I've done some editing here and there (I face palm at a lot of the errors within). Anyway, this was written and posted exclusively to Hawks old forum, which I've found I pretty much kept my crap exclusively too for the most part. There are a number of chapters still to be edited and posted.

Before you ask, I'm really just trying to get everything I have onto the site before I go about working on them. And I can still think of five stories off hand that I never posted anywhere. Yarp, enjoy I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

Pursuing Happiness

Written By: Matdeception

Disclaimer: If I ignore you, will you go away?

AN: Once again, at the bottom.

Grammar/Spell checking: Credit to bakajc on TFF for his assistance, as well as Robo Jesus. Ura Mamoru, also on TFF, for his interesting and very pertinent post on the proper name for Shino's Destruction Bugs, kikaichu.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: As simple as a Sketch<p>

* * *

><p>The hall was quiet, empty, serene. The simple wood floor creaked ever so slightly as she moved across it's surface. She could hear the faint murmuring from her sides, occasionally erupting into a chorus of screams and boisterous laughter from the children waiting in their classrooms.<p>

Kurenai took a deep, shuddering breath. It didn't help ease the tension and nervousness she felt. Knowing that this was it, this was the moment she had been yearning to reach for seven long years. Jounin-sensei, the name was so much more then a title to her, it was a promise, a solemn vow of trust she eagerly accepted. To teach, to mold, to cultivate the sprouts of Konoha, nurture them until they could stand on their own. That weight, of responsibility and duty, never felt so heavy as it did now.

She slide the door open and stepped in. Six pairs of eyes rounded on her, that clenching nervousness rising and threatening to smother her in the process. Shino looked at her with hooded, calculating eyes, as if measuring her worth as a shinobi and person. Sakura looked at once pleased, annoyed, and jealous. Naruto idly looked her over, a distinct curious glint shimmering through, a half witty, half expectant smile tugging at his lips. She wondered what to make of that...

A wolf whistle shattered her thoughts. Red eyes snapping to the offender in a dangerous frown. Kiba grinned toothily, ignoring or ignorant of her scathing glare as he elbowed the stalwart Uchiha, "Get a load of the babe man! Is she not the sexiest kunoichi you've seen?"

"Excuse me, Inuzuka." she began sweetly, too sweetly. "Is there something you wish to say to me?"

Kiba blinked, shaking his head furiously, "No... nope!"

"Ah, that's good." She add cheerfully, "For a moment, I thought I heard you making sexist comments about me. It's a good thing you weren't, of course, as I would be forced to report you otherwise."

Kiba paled a little, but said nothing. Kurenai was amused, a boy that apparently knew when to shut the hell up, would wonders never cease. "Team Eight? Follow me."

She lead them through the halls and out into the school yard, enduring the silence with good grace. Glancing back, she caught sight of Shino paying rapt attention to her even as she lead them to a bench, likewise with Sakura who's jade eyes were wide and curious, a soft smile tugging on her lips. She moved a little jerkily, a sure sign of tension beneath her calm facade, and there was just something... fake about that smile, something uncomfortable. Whatever could that be about, she wondered? Naruto didn't seem to be watching her, he looked almost bored as he moved behind her, looking at the trees, the clouds in the sky, and essentially everything but her. He was loose and relaxed in posture and demeanor, which pleased her. He wasn't intimidated by her gender, which, unfortunately, happened all too often with Genin cells who got a Kunoichi for an instructor.

"Greetings." she smiled as they took a seat, "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura nodded, still smiling that smile that just screamed uncomfortable and tense. "Haruno Sakura."

Shino pushed up his shades, shielding his brown eyes completely from sight, "Aburame Shino."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond thoughtfully looked at her for the first time since the class room.

Kurenai nodded, continuing, "I want to be the... second probably, knowing Umino-san, to congratulate you on passing the Academy and earning your Hitai-ate, and all the responsibilities therein. As you are now responsible for the safety of the village, I too am responsible for your continued education. As a Genjutsu specialist, you'll find I am very thorough in everything I do, and I expect no less from each of you during your time under me. Aside from that, you'll find my skills vary between senjutsu(tactics), taijutsu, and ninjutsu respectfully, with a wide range of other, non-combative skills to help with the village in anyway it needs me, such as gardening." She paused to gauge her students thoughtfully.

Shino she could detect nothing from, but that was hardly a surprise considering his lineage, the Aburame clan were notorious for keeping their thoughts to themselves. Sakura seemed attentive and alert, that apprehensive smile from earlier seemed to have become more strained. Kurenai wondered at that. Naruto eyed her quizzically, he seemed amused. "Is there anything you'd like to say before I continue?"

"Likes, dislikes, dream for the future." Naruto threw in calmly.

"That's..." Kurenai shrugged. "Okay. I like many things, dislike few things, and my dream for the future is to see you all grow into the nin you believe you can be."

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. Sakura grinned, "Me next! I like Naruto-kun, training, gardening, and being taken seriously as a kunoichi. I... hate chauvinist pigs who think I'm weak just because of my gender. My dream?" she glanced at Naruto, "To find out exactly how far I can go as a kunoichi."

Kurenai was rather surprised. She had evaded most of Naruto's questions, not particularly a fan of giving away such private details about herself to anyone, much less her students, but Sakura had taken it seriously. There was a profound seriousness in her admissions, she knew she found a kindred soul in the girl. Crush aside, of course. She nodded to Shino to go next.

"I like my clan, my kikaichu, and cultivating new breeds of kikaichu. I dislike people who decide I am a Kikaichu, and not a person. My dream is to cultivate a new, stronger kikaichu breed." The Aburame said simply, tones neutral.

Naruto threw the boy a curious glance, "Well, I like my team that's for sure." he grinned, "Aside from that, my interests vary as my muse shifts." he shrugged, "I dislike people seeking power for powers sake, people who disrespect others just to make themselves feel better, or superior, and perverts." he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "My current dream? Work up the courage to ask my new team out for dinner."

"I'll go!" Sakura chirruped immediately. Naruto smiled, glancing at Shino, "What do you say? Up for dinner with your team mates Shino?"

The silent Aburame watched them thoughtfully, nodding ever so slightly after a moments consideration.

Kurenai smiled despite herself. Her team, barely hours old, was already doing things together that had nothing to do with being shinobi. Maybe teaching them wouldn't be so hard after all? She waved her hand before that got it into their heads they were dismissed just yet, "Before you go, tomorrow you need to show up at Shiki park at 10 am sharp, this will be our meeting place for the foreseeable future unless I specifically say other wise. Understand?"

Three quick nods, she continued, "Very well. Tomorrow I'll be testing your capabilities, to get a personal feel for your abilities, strengths, weaknesses, and limitations. After your final exam, of course." she added almost innocently.

Sakura rose to the bait, "Final exam, sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura." she smiled comfortingly, "Due to the... large number of graduates, the Jounin will be holding a second exam to determine if you really are ready to become Genin. I imagine, given estimates, more then 66 percent of this years graduating class will fail and be sent back to the Academy for remedial tutoring." She endured their silent, curious, and thoughtful looks. "Don't worry, just do your best, and you should be fine. Any questions?"

They shook their heads. "Very well, I'll see you tomorrow at 10." Kurenai waved, half forming a seal to shushin away before Naruto spoke up. "Eh, sensei, we're a team right?"

The red-eyed kunoichi blinked, nodding, "Yes, you three are, why?"

He looked amused at her answer, which set her on edge. What was he getting at? "I don't mean just Shino, me, and Sakura. I meant you too." he grinned, "You're our sensei right? That makes you part of the team, not apart from it."

Kurenai was, once again, surprised. She had never, not ever during her Genin years, come to think of her instructor as part of the team. He was a teacher, a silent sentinel who kept watch over them as the struggled to grow into proper nins. Now that the question had been asked, she wondered if things would have been easier for her genin cell if they had, in fact, included their sensei as a member of the team. She smiled, "Well... yes, that's true."

"So, as a member of the Team, want to come to dinner with us?" Naruto asked seriously.

Being asked out to dinner by a twelve year old, an experience she could honestly admit to never having before. She was flattered, of course. "I... don't see why not." She briefly wondered if she had been set up, but buried that thought. He was just a kid.

The blond just smiled.

* * *

><p>"I don't like her." Four simple words, spoken with such conviction he paused in his painting. Naruto glanced at the girl as she pointedly looked elsewhere.<p>

He shook his head, setting the palest down, "You barely know her Sakura."

"Just the same, I wish we had a different sensei." Came the soft, almost yearning reply. Naruto wondered if she was desperate to find some one to agree with her, to give her uneasy feelings some form of justification.

He sighed, giving the pinkette his full undivided attention, "Would you mind telling me why?"

The girl did an admirable job of appearing indifferent, but he wasn't fooled. There was a twitchy, apprehensive way to the girls posture. Sudden flexing of muscles that spoke of subconscious tensing, as if she were preparing for a fight of some kind. "I... just don't. She's too perfect." the pinkette grimaced as she spit that word out, and things began to make sense to him.

He was amused. "You aren't... jealous of her, are you?"

There, that did it. Jade eyes alight with bright intensity turned and met his own blue eyes, their was a ferocity present he could not remember ever seeing from her, and a hunger that perhaps left him uneasy, just a bit. "No!" she hissed not unlike a snake, "I just said she was 'too' perfect, y'know what they say about people like that?"

Naruto cracked a grin. "I suppose I should know, shouldn't I?"

"Since you're the one who was blabbering about it for a week straight, yes you damn well should." the girl sniffed, crossing her arms and leaning over to prove a point. The intimidation factor, Naruto decided, would have had a lot more effect if she wasn't so blasted cute. Cute as a kitten, but with claws as sharp as any kunai, certainly, but the effect was still ruined.

"Hmmm, perfection is a lie..." he trailed off expectantly.

"... there's always something wrong underneath the underneath." Sakura finished, victorious smile on her lips. He wondered if she felt like she was being the teacher now, an absurd thought, but not one he minded. Sakura just amused him to no end. Still, it wouldn't do to let her get too uppity just yet.

"Fair enough, but seeing as we barely know anything about her, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's her beauty you consider perfection." he turned around as he said so, hiding the devilish smile he couldn't stop. "Really Sakura, smitten by sensei? I thought..." he sniffed miserably, "...I thought you liked me, but now when a beautiful exotic woman comes walking into our lives you drop me like trash."

Sakura screamed, "NO! NO!" a desperate cry that became more incredulous as the seconds bore on. She lunged from her seat and grabbed him by his shirt collar, but instead of strangling the life out of him as he expected, she froze. Realization tempered through annoyance flashed across her expressive eyes, "You're screwing with me."

He grinned, "Absolutely!"

"I'll pay you back for this." she threatened as she let him go. Naruto chuckled, wiping the tear from his eye before heading to the sink and washing his paint stained hands. He grabbed a sketch book as he eyed the clock, "Almost six, we should head out."

Sakura nodded, watching him as he closed up the garage with curious eyes. He frowned, there was a near suppressed grin that set him on edge. Added to that a mischievous glint of the eyes, and he knew she was laughing at him about something. "What?"

"Noooothing!" the girl chirruped, practically skipping down the street.

Dinner, the four had worked out earlier, would be had at Moritake's Barbeque grill. Naruto had thought to suggest ramen, an almost knee jerk reaction, but refrained even if only barely. He was quite certain Sakura loathed his food of choice, doubted Shino had an opinion one way or another, and Kurenai just didn't seem the type to prefer an outdoor ramen shop as opposed to a restaurant. He was willing to admit he could be wrong in his assumptions, but a restaurant felt like a safe bet to him.

The walk there had been pleasant, or would have been if not for the snickering and quick glances he endured from the pinkette. Whatever she found funny, he did not know, and while it wasn't irritating him just yet he really wished she'd just come out and tell him what was so damn funny. Shino was already there, like a silent sentinel standing near the entrance, hands in his long grey coat pockets, eyes scanning the crowd. Sakura beamed, waving in that hyperactive cheerful way only she was capable of.

Naruto had to fight a grin as Sakura pounced the boy, snaking one of her arms around his. The raised eye brow, the pointed stare that would have made lesser beings cower in fear, had no effect on the girl. She whispered something, and if he hadn't been so amused by Shino's reaction he might of caught it. Shino's gaze immediately snapped to him as Sakura finished.

"Naruto." he said simply, tone neutral and guarded. Yet there was a facial twitch, a sure sign the boy was smiling. At his expense no less.

"Alright, enough. What's so funny?" he stared half amused, half indignant at the pinkette.

Her coy smile followed by her oh so innocent, "I don't know what you mean, Naruto-kun!" annoyed him.

"You have paint smudges over your face." Shino informed helpfully.

He took in a deep breath, letting that annoyance pass through and out of him. "Really?" He shot the pinkette a glare, said girl just smiling cheerfully as they fell silent.

He endured the uncomfortable silence between them, broken only by Sakura's giggling, as they waited. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen. Naruto frowned, checking the time. It was twenty minutes past six, Kurenai was late. More then fashionably late all things considered. He sighed, "I don't think sensei is coming."

That annoyed him, slightly. Not that she would agree to eat with them and not show up, such things unfortunately happened when you were a shinobi. Delays, sudden missions, it was simply the status quot as things went. No, her not showing up could be forgiven, but now he wouldn't get a chance to press the woman in a non formal setting. A missed opportunity to glimpse into her world, no matter how superficial it would have been, was detrimental to his efforts. He sighed, glancing at his team, "Well, don't think she's going to show. You two want to get started?"

"Yes please!" Sakura beamed, relaxing immediately. He was surprised, being so annoyed at the girl he missed the curious apprehension she all but screamed to the world of. He wondered about that, was she really so paranoid as to think of Kurenai as some kind of rival? She certainly acted like it.

Shino nodded, turning into the store, the pinkette still latched to his arm. He sighed, pushing thoughts of Kurenai to the back of his mind as he followed. Where ever she was, whatever she was doing, he'd not let this slight delay to his quest sour his mood.

* * *

><p>Kurenai never knew Jounins could be such gossips. Not two hours after she had promised to meet her team for dinner had she been invited to join this years Jounin sensei's for a afternoon drink, which in normal circumstances she would have politely declined, but after meeting with her team she had left in a surprisingly good mood.<p>

Here wasn't so much a bar as a lounge, a sanctuary for Jounin that the Hokage had purposefully set up within the first level of his tower. A place for the more eccentric to come in and unwind with out fear of being judged by their lessers, or just a place to relax and share presence with their comrades. She had often peeked in when she was a Chunin, marveling at the room and the people within as only the truly curious could do. It had been one of her first acts as a Jounin, though she'd never admit to indulging her inner child, to come running in here and flop on a couch and just giggle insanely at having finally earned the privileged to use the room. There were couches, reading material, even a small bar with a small range of selection for those who preferred the harsher liquor to those who only took sips and mingled with their peers. It was a relaxing place full of boisterous laughter, subdued concerns, and generally sympathetic ears.

And gossip, couldn't forget that. Men and women, it didn't matter, the gossip flowed. There was an underlying rivalry she could sense here, as Jounin told other Jounin of their Genin's likes and dislikes, of their dreams, of their impressions after a few scant minutes in their presence. She was suddenly very grateful Naruto had pressed those questions earlier, it certainly would save her the embarrassment if they ever got around to questioning her about her own team.

"Bah, you think that's impressive?" Asuma barked, answering the unsaid challenge, the fight to see whose students would prove superior. Kurenai thought it was childish, but said nothing. "Ino's a little spitfire, she really likes to garden, and guess what? She's a botanist! She named off so many different flora I thought my head was spinning. She's a smart one, that girl."

Anko, the unelected but respected anyway judge for the 'Who's Genin are the best' contest nodded thoughtfully, scratching a little note on her pad. Kurenai thought that was particularly cute, with the wire rimmed glasses that she absolutely did not need sitting expertly on her nose, her hair tied up with a pencil holding it in place. She seemed half way serious, which was a rarity for the Anko she knew and respected. "And the others Asuma?"

Asuma chuckled, shrugging, "Well one's a Nara..."

"Takes lazy to a new extreme, or is he still training to surpass his lazy ass father?" Anko queried curiously.

"Training." the older shinobi sighed, "And the other is an Akamichi."

"Enough said." she marked something or other on her note pad. "That leaves Kakashi's team..." everyone stared at the cycloptic Jounin resting near the window, nose in a book.

He idly looked up, blinking, "Hmmm?" before Anko sighed, "And Kurenai's team."

All eyes turned to her. Kurenai felt unease at the attention, as all eyes examined her like a fresh bug they had only recently taken notice of. Anko grinned, leaning forward, eyes alight with plain amusement at her apparent discomfort. "So... how are they?" she breathed in a sensual, far too sensual way that left the red eyed kunoichi off balance.

She quickly gathered her thoughts. Idly she debated about just blowing this interrogation off, but decided against it. All in all, it seemed to be just a bit of fun her fellow Jounin liked to indulge in, who was she to deny them this? "Well, Aburame Shino is what you would expect, given his clan." she groused, "He's smart, quiet, observant, and a surprisingly wounded individual."

"Wounded?" Anko looked curious, intensely curious.

"He revealed as much." Kurenai paused, thinking. Was it right to reveal such personal information? She could immediately tell it wasn't, very much so, but these were her fellow Jounin. Men and women who would keep such revelations to themselves, in fact it may help shape their views and opinions of the boy and his clan, which as sad as it was, did receive a lot of negative reinforcement due to peoples... unease in general. "He's a person, but he's mentioned his dislike for people who see him as a kikaichu, instead of him as himself."

"Really." The Snake kunoichi nodded, a shadow passing quickly over her eyes at that revelation. Kurenai wondered about that, she knew very little about the woman's personal life, but something about what she had said affected her. "Go on."

"Well, there isn't much more to say about him. He's very dedicated to his clan, and his kikaichu, and his dreams are bent towards those concerns." she smiled, "A dedicated boy, some one to admire."

Asuma grumbled, looking annoyed. Kakashi for himself said nothing, nose buried in that perverted book. Anko nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"Next is Sakura." Kurenai thought about the pinkette, her likes and dislikes, her dreams. A kindred soul for the most part, she knew she was going to like teaching this one. Now if only she didn't seem so... apprehensive around her. "She's intelligent and head strong, but at the same time soft and demure. She really dislikes the preconception that shinobi are inheritantly superior to kunoichi, and strives to prove it wrong. Dedication will not be a problem with that one, she's focused when it comes to the things she needs and desires above all else." Like Naruto, for example. That was a monster crush if she had ever seen one.

"Nice. Two interesting determined students so far, you must be lucky Kurenai." Anko grinned, "It's rare for a Jounin to pop their team cherry with good students."

Kurenai endured the soft giggling from the males, perverts one and all. "And then there's Uzumaki Naruto." she paused for effect, hardly disappointed when all eyes refocused on her, including Kakashi, though his look was subtle. He didn't close his book, eye only briefly narrowing at the mention of the boy. Knowing what little she knew about the man, she marked that as a show of interest rarely seen in the Jounin.

"Ah, the infamous, the annoying, the obnoxious top of his class, Uzumaki Naruto." Anko purred, jesting. "Lay it on us Kurenai, is he as good as his records lead me to believe, or is he a clever fake?"

"He's... fascinating." Kurenai allowed slowly, gathering her thoughts. She knew it was childish, but now that things were being said she suddenly realize she could actually win this little contest. "A painter, a sculpture, and even a musician, he's developed many skills outside of being a Shinobi." She almost laughed at the unbelieving curious looks shot her from all around, "I know what you're thinking, I was surprised too, but I've seen proof of his work. He's really very talented, and skilled considering his age."

Asuma looked like he had just swallowed something vile, "Uh huh."

"What he dislikes, amusingly, is perverts. And people who chase power for powers sake." She grinned, a plan forming in her mind. If she wasn't winning this little contest now, she would in a moment, "His dream? Hard to say, he's an evasive one." she made a point of looking at the clock, ten till six. "If you'll excuse me, I'm having dinner with my team tonight."

Anko blinked, "Wait, you invited your team to dinner?" She leered, "My my, I didn't know you were into them so young."

She endured the round of laughs at her expense, she had been expecting it, truth be told. This would make her victory all the more complete, "Get your head out of the gutter." she snorted, "And no, I didn't invite them. Naruto invited his team out."

Asuma rose to the bait, Kurenai wondered how the man ever made Jounin, being so predictable. "First day, and your team is already out and about doing things outside of being shinobi? I'm impressed." he smiled, it was a vicious thing. She had the sudden impression he really, really, didn't want to lose this contest. "But that doesn't mean you were invited, Kurenai-san. You're their sensei, not their friend."

"He has a point there." Anko allowed, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes he does." Kurenai allowed, grinning. "I'll repeat what my cute students said, 'You're our sensei right? That makes you part of the team, not apart from it." The silence was deafening, from the looks she received she knew, with out a shadow of a doubt, she had won the contest. Kakashi simply closed his book and shushined away, but not before she caught the dangerous look from his one eye. Internally she winced, he had looked extremely upset when he left, but she couldn't fathom why.

Asuma was quiet for a moment, but he eventually recovered, "Yeah, right. I call bull shit."

"Think what you want." The red-eyed kunoichi shrugged, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late as it is." She made for the door, freezing as she felt a warm arm wrap itself across her shoulder and pull her back.

"Now now, as the elected judge for this glorified pissing contest, I'm going to have to agree with black lung over there." If Anko noticed the baleful glare shot at her from the man, she didn't react, "You weave an interesting fantasy there Kurenai-chan, and I want to believe you, oh how I want to, but I'm afraid I'll need further proof."

Kurenai frowned, "I have no proof to give you."

"Sure you do." the snake like Kunoichi grinned, playfully, "You're taking me to dinner."

'Oh hell.' Kurenai winced as her childish attempt to impress her peers back fired. Not that she had been lying, she hadn't, but now she was being put on the spot. The demand was clear 'Prove it'. Failure now would mean loss of face, and while normally not one to care about such things, she knew that this early in her Jounin career such things would stick with her for the rest of her life. She sighed, "That's fine, but you're paying for yourself!"

"Sure sure." Anko grinned, "Now hurry up! I want to meet these little angels and scar them for life!"

Kurenai just sighed.

* * *

><p>The smells, of spice and grilled meat suffocated the main room. The lights were dim, echoing pleasantly over the reflective wood of floor and wall, not dark but not glaringly bright. Chatter from other patrons combined into a dull roar, met with boisterous laughter and exasperated sighs of people simply enjoying presence. Naruto liked it, a calm gentle atmosphere that suffused all with a sense of camaraderie and belonging.<p>

He glanced down at his sketch book, slowly expertly shading in the chairs and tables. Not perfection, but nothing could be perfect, anyone who said otherwise was lying.

Sakura peered over curiously. He endured her less the subtle peeking with good grace. "What are you drawing now, Naruto-kun?"

"A sketch to commemorate the first gathering of Team 8." he said softly, continuing his sketching.

Shino glanced up from his food, frowning thoughtfully. Naruto sighed, calmly returning the look, "Hmm? Shino, something wrong?"

"This is our second meeting." he stated simply.

Naruto chuckled, "Is it?" he looked at Sakura, "Truly?"

Shino frowned. Naruto was certain he thought he was mocking him. He poked the pinkette under the table.

Sakura shooked her head, half glaring at the blond, "That's not what he meant Shino." she smiled brightly, "This is our first meeting as friends."

Shino didn't look convinced. "What Sakura means, Shino, is this is our first meeting outside of our responsibilities. We met today, of course we did, but that was in an official capacity. We met as Nin, not as the people we are outside of our duties." he chuckled softly, "This meeting is special, this meeting has merit beyond duty, this is a meeting of presence. Yours, Sakura's, mine, a meeting of three very different people coming together as one in friendship. That's what I meant by our first meeting."

"You talk too much Naruto-kun." Sakura snorted.

Shino twitched, the blond heavily suspected he was laughing at him, again. "You have no sense of drama, Sakura." Naruto pouted, "Kill joy."

She elbowed him playfully, "Blah blah blah. Just shut up and get back to the sketch."

"No respect." The blond sniffed indignantly, but he wasn't fooling anyone with that wide grin plastered over his lips.

Shino glanced at his sketch, frowning. "Kurenai-sensei isn't there."

"She didn't show up, so why should she be?" Sakura snapped irritably.

Naruto was amused, greatly. He saw his chance to strike back at the pinkette for laughing at him, "Don't mind Sakura, Shino. She's intimidated by her beauty."

"NARUTO!" the girl screeched, mortified, she rounded on Shino desperately, "Don't believe him! He's an idiot! I am NOT intimidated by her exotic beauty!"

"Exotic?" Shino repeated slowly, eyebrows peeking over the rims of his dark glasses

"That's right!" Sakura nodded quickly. Naruto started counting down. Three... two... one.

Sakura went rigid, cheeks tinging pink, "... Forget I said anything."

The blond chuckled, "Open mouth, insert foot."

Shino laughed. It was soft, silent, damn near alien sound coming from the Aruburme scion. "She is rather... attractive." he teased.

Naruto wondered at that even as Sakura sputtered indignantly, trying hard to become one with her seat and escape the embarrassment. "Oh? Is another of my friends smitten by sensei?" he sighed tiredly, "To think I'm all that's left to resist her charms. I... I don't know how much longer I can take it!"

The dark haired boy snorted, but said nothing.

"You poor, poor boy." a seductive drawl, laced with dangerous and enticing undercurrents, echoed across the table. Naruto idly, slowly glanced at the owner of that voice. His amusement went up a notch at the sight of Mitarashi Anko grinning, and Kurenai with a half amused smile tugging at her lips.

Now how much had they overheard, he wondered?

* * *

><p>"Be nice."<p>

"Sure."

"Don't say anything crass, they're children!"

"Uh huh."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope." Anko grinned, "Really Kurenai, I was just kidding about scarring them."

"Sometimes I wonder..." the red-eyed kunoichi trailed off expectantly. She gazed over the crowd of civilians enjoying their dinner in search of her three genin.

"You wound me." The dark haired woman sniffled, "I... I almost think you don't trust me."

"I trust you to embarrass me Anko, isn't that enough?" Ah, there they are. Kurenai pointed them out to Anko. She watched the woman closely as she examined them, wondering at the raised eyebrow as she looked them over.

Anko took the lead suddenly, pulling the Genjutsu mistress along.

"...smitten by sensei?" Naruto sighed tiredly, "To think I'm all thats left to resist her charms. I... I don't know how much longer I can take it!" Kurenai blinked, smiling weakly in embarrassment as her friend just looked at her.

"You poor, poor boy." Anko spoke seductively, almost purring as she leaned into the table with a sly grin tugging at her lips. Kurenai didn't know what her genin had been talking about, but given Naruto's words she could guess. Shino and Sakura were smitten by her? No that was silly, it couldn't be true. Though... that would explain Sakura's sudden nervous apprehension from earlier...

Kurenai pushed that thought into the back of her mind for later. She had a rambunctious girl in the body of a woman to watch over and make sure she didn't do anything too damaging.

Naruto glanced slowly, calmly in their direction. His blue eyes alight with amusement as he looked Anko over, briefly turned his gaze to her before returning it to his sketch book with a frown.

Sakura sputtered, pointing, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Manners Sakura." the blond murmured thoughtfully, before flipping open to a fresh page and sketching. His calm words seemed to mollify the girl, a fact Kurenai had no doubt Anko caught.

Anko raised an eyebrow, grinning, "Me? Who am I? I'm the fabulous, beautiful, and down right awesome Mitarashi Anko!"

"Haruno Sakura." The pinkette sighed, glancing curiously to the blond at her side.

"Aburame Shino."

"Uzumaki Naruto." the blond frowned, glancing up at the purple haired woman. Kurenai was a little uncomfortable at that, the way he was devouring her form with his eyes, before turning back to his sketch book. He had never looked at her like that, which she was perfectly fine with, but it was still disconcerting to see.

Anko preened under the attention, pouting when the blond turned away. "So you're Kurenai's kids eh?"

"She's part of our team, yes." Shino interjected coolly.

Sakura nodded slightly, leaning over to try and get a better look at what Naruto was sketching. "Uh huh"

Anko shot her a surprised look. Honestly, Kurenai wondered if she really had doubted her words earlier. She hadn't lied about the kids considering her part of the team, but the look in her friends eyes made the point clear; she hadn't believed her.

Kurenai grinned, "Want to join our team for dinner?"

Anko grunted, grabbing a seat next to the still Shino, the red-eyed Kunoichi sliding in next to her.

"It's good you could make it, sensei." Shino intoned neutrally, looking at her through dark glasses.

"Thank you, Shino." she smiled comfortingly, "Sorry I'm late, an unexpected delay came up..." she not so discreetly glanced at the purple haired woman who stuck her tongue out childishly in response.

"Ah." the dark haired boy nodded, "We have yet to receive our orders."

"Ordered with out me?" Kurenai teased gently, Shino didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

Sakura pouted, Naruto shifting and making it impossible for her to see what he was drawing. "Well you ARE late sensei, didn't think you'd show up at all!"

Kurenai nodded, "Yes, again, I'm sorry about that."

"We're nin." Naruto began in that ever calm, slightly amused tone, "Delays, sudden missions, it's kinda expected to keep dinner plans flexible, isn't it?"

Anko looked at him, but he didn't notice. "Dinner plans?" she singsonged, "My my, you're making it sound like you're dating my dear Kurenai-chan!"

"Well, not with me per say. My teammates on the other hand..." he trailed off, grinning as Sakura punched him softly on the shoulder, though no one could miss her blushing pink cheeks.

"Oh yeeeeah!" Anko grinned, "What was that I heard about everyone but you being smitten with Kurenai?"

Shino just looked at the woman.

Sakura growled dangerously.

"Anko, be nice." Kurenai tried to stop the woman from embarrassing her kids. It didn't help Anko had inside help from Naruto, didn't help at all.

"Okay, it's just Sakura really." the blond chuckled, "Shino and I had her blushing before you arrived."

"You traitor!" the pinkette snapped angrily.

Kurenai tinged pink in embarrassment, "Is this really appropriate?"

"Of course not." Anko and Naruto said in tandem. They looked at each other, curious pupiless eyes and amused blue staring for a moment before turning away from each other, one chuckling softly, the other smirking.

* * *

><p>Anko wondered about Kurenai's team, she truly did. The pinkette had seemed slightly standoffish at first, but after some soothing words from the blond she had, mostly, calmed down. She didn't need more then ten seconds to figure out the pinkette was nursing one hell of a crush on the boy, a soft, silent, and almost yearning crush that she had honestly never seen before.<p>

Most girls, and Anko was no innocent to this, crushed on boys in rather open, obvious ways. Their crushes were shallow though, born from something as stupid as physical attractiveness, it was no wonder she and other girls like her had no problems getting over it quickly enough. This crush though, this wasn't shallow, this was deep... really damn deep if she had to guess. Cute, but weird for a girl so damn young. Even more interesting, the blond obviously knew about it and didn't push her away, that he didn't seem to accept it either didn't even phase the girl. She had the strangest notion the pinkette was trying to prove something to the blond, but damn if she knew what that was.

Shino was about what she expected from an Aburame. Almost, anyway, he certainly was more talkative then any other of his clan she had met. Especially with Naruto and Sakura, who... while he didn't openly joke with them, he certainly partook in a generous amount of teasing that sent the pinkette blushing more often then not. Naruto endured it with good grace, quickly deflecting the attention to either Sakura, Kurenai, or even herself.

Uzumaki Naruto, now here was a boy she could honestly say she knew nothing about. Oh she knew about his pranking days, how he'd stink bomb the Hokage's office, put saran wrap on the toilets, and generally make a complete nuisance of himself. The thing was, that version of Naruto, the one she knew of was nothing like the boy sitting in front of her. He was calm, far calmer then a kid his age had a right to be if you asked her. And even more disturbing were his eyes, blue eyes that vibrated with a sense of amusement no matter who he looked at. Not the condescending amusement of some one silently laughing at you, but the type of amusement that spoke, that whispered, that promised simple enjoyment if you but stayed awhile and listened. That brief eye contact with him left her curious, very curious, and not in a completely respectable way. Not that she cared for such things, truth be told, but it was still disconcerting for a boy barely twelve years old to catch even her passing interest.

Anko frowned, picking up and examining her sake bottle. "This... is some good sake."

Her friend nodded, nursing her own drink as she stared thoughtfully into space. It was getting late, Anko realized then. Shino didn't look tired, but he had stopped talking as time went on. Sakura was practically drooping at the table with heavy eyes. Only Naruto of the three looked at all awake, sketching busily in his book. Just what he was drawing, the purple haired kunoichi was curious about, he had been working consistently since they had showed up three hours ago, only pausing to laugh and joke with his friends every so often.

"Well, think I'm gonna call it quits." For here, anyway. She fully intended to hit a bar up for some more heavy handed drinking once she escaped Kurenai's genin.

Naruto looked at her with those intense eyes that left her off kilter, smiling slightly, "Could you wait a bit longer? I'm almost finished with this."

"Hmm?" Anko grinned, "What are you doing there, I wonder?"

Kurenai seemed to come out of her daze then, looking at her and Naruto curiously.

"Heh." the boy grinned, dropping his pencil. He examined the sketch curiously, nodding ever so slightly, "If you could, would you mind signing this for me Anko-san?" he held the sketch book out to her.

Anko shrugged, grabbing the book and flipped it over, Kurenai leaned over to see just what the boy had been working on all night. Her breath caught in her throat as she took stock of the sketch.

It was her, standing in front of a window looking out over a raining, cloudy village set below. She could see her own reflection in the glass, angular cheek bones, sleek jaw line with a rather melancholy smile on her lips. Her hair was undone, hanging loosely and seeming to blow in some invisible wind. But for all that, for all the skill the boy had, nothing could have prepared her for her eyes drawn there, and the strange near alien feeling that welled up in her gut at those sad, yet hopeful eyes that stared back as if they girl in the sketch knew she was being watched.

Anko breathed, trying to dissect this alien feeling she felt. It wasn't sadness, it was too piercing, too warm to be that emotion. It wasn't anything she had truly felt before, and that unnerved her greatly. Such a reaction, absurd as it was, from something so simple as a sketch?

"Wow." Kurenai whispered softly, surprised as she was. Anko idly wondered if she got this same... feeling she did when she looked at it.

Sakura had to practically lean over the table to see the sketch, she looked rather upset too after seeing it, but Anko ignored it as she looked at the boy, at his mysterious smile and those fierce, strange eyes that had caught her attention earlier. "... Why?"

"Hmm?" he shrugged softly, "Why not? It was the inspiration I had when I first looked at you, Anko-san."

Anko knew exactly what he meant, even if he didn't say the words themselves. It was what he saw when he looked into her eyes, what he had picked up from that scant, all together breif look they had shared. "It's... beautiful."

Kurenai nodded, "Very... stunning." her words were a bit forced, Anko noticed, but pushed it into the back of her mind. She stared at the picture for awhile longer, sighing tiredly. Fishing a pen from her jacket, she quickly signed her name at the bottom.

Naruto took the sketch book back, staring at his hard work for a moment longer. He shook his head, tearing the sketch out and offering it to her. Tentatively she took it, but not before asking, "Why? It's beautiful, I'll probably just throw it away." Anko weakly defended, completely off balance for the first time in... for the first time since...

He just smiled at her, staring into her eyes. He answered with out having to say a word, and that struck Anko far harder then any physical pain could manage. He turned to Sakura, "Come on Sakura, I'll walk you home."

The pinkette discreetly glared at her, but Anko didn't care, still profoundly stunned by the simple gift she had been given, and the private words exchanged through their eyes alone.

'Because you need it, because you want it, and because you'll treasure it.'

Anko shuddered as the children left, Kurenai touched her shoulder gently, "Anko?"

"So... sorry." she quickly wiped a tear from her eye, "It's nothing." she forced herself to smile, "That team of yours... they're something else. I'm jealous." And she was, she realized, profoundly jealous of the red-eyed kunoichi.

Kurenai smiled softly, raising her drink, "Up for a few rounds at a bar?"

Anko shook her head, holding the sketch protectively as she stood, "No... no I think I'm going to call it an early night." she waved as she walked off, "See ya Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai watched her go, sighing as she finally past out of view. Only a child, and that boy in one night had some how managed to reach out and touch Anko. She wondered, truly wondered, what other surprises were instore for her with this team.

Provided they past the final exam, of course. Kurenai couldn't help but snort at that. They would pass, she had no doubts of that now. Not after tonight.

She glanced at the still Shino, the boy shifting not in the slightest as Anko and the children left. Reaching over, she poked the boy softly. He startled, glancing around apprehensively before he regained that iron control his family was notorious for. He looked at her.

"Fell asleep?"

"I was... meditating." Kurenai politely ignored the soft blush tinging his cheeks.

* * *

><p>TBC:<p>

AN: Bleah. I know what you're all going to say - 'But isn't this about Kurenai's happiness'? And i'll happily ignore you. I'll point out to something Sarutobi said in chapter one 'You'd be surprised how something as simple as a word, a note, a look, and yes even a painting can bedazzle those of the fairer sex.'

Also, you don't need to be directly effecting a person to still have an impact with them. Bah, you'll find out sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Pursuing Happiness

Written by: Matdeception

Disclaimer: Lots of people asked for it, here it is.

Thanks to Juopunumies for some informative information on Then and Than.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Was it worth it?<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled her hair back, tying it in place lest it get in her eyes as they ran. The morning air was crisp and cool, the night had yet to recede and so the chilly air remained. She could see tiny droplets of water coalescing on the windows of the buildings she silently walked past. It almost smelled like rain, but that was an illusion brought on by the heavy condensation of the coming dawn.<p>

She looked up at the dark windows of Naruto's home, utterly devoid of illumination except for a window near the top. Briefly she could see his familiar shadow moving across the blinds, but only for a scant second as the light within quickly cut off. The pink haired genin leaned up against the wall, crossing her arms to ward off some fo the chilly night air as she waited.

Yesterday had been a good day, she decided for the umpteenth time. She had gotten the team mate she wanted, would be able to remain close to him rather than drift apart, which was more than she could have hoped for in all honesty. She thought briefly of their instructor, the mature, beautiful and strong kunoichi Kurenai. If she was being honest with herself, she could admit she was very much intimidated by her beauty. Who wouldn't be, but that wasn't really what bothered her.

She reminded her of some one. Some one she very much loved, some one she very much wanted to love her back. It was in the way she looked at them, those same eyes mirroring Naruto's with their inner calm, even at times the slight amusement he carried with him everywhere. It was that look alone that set her on edge when they had first met their Jounin-sensei, it gave her a connection with the boy, an understanding that didn't set well with her one bit.

Maybe she was seeing too deep into things, at least she hoped so. "There is always something underneath the underneath, just take care you don't see something just because you want to." Naruto's advice from so long ago trickled into her thoughts. From those words who thoughts drifted to the past, to the regret she had stupidly caused herself, and the simple sincere words that had changed everything...

* * *

><p>The classroom was mostly empty, just her and a weird quiet kid who sat in the back, trying his best and some what failing to hide his presence. Sakura waved timidly at him, but he just ignored her, shrinking a bit in on himself as he almost nervously pushed his dark glasses up. She wondered about that, but if he didn't want to talk she certainly wasn't going to keep pestering him.<p>

Fidgeting uncomfortably in the awkward silence, she checked the clock continuously, feeling apprehension and aggravation at how damn slow the seconds were counting down. Desperately she wanted the day to begin, yet at the same time she absolutely feared what was to come.

Her? A Kunoichi? She had never considered it before in her life. In truth, she had always believed she would split off from the Academy and go into the non-shinobi schools. She wouldn't have ever considered staying if she hadn't met that Uchiha boy. It sounded stupid to her now, even as she sat there waiting, to have joined up just for a boy she didn't really know and who certainly didn't know her. But he had been kinda of nice to her, and Ino always went on about how great and cool he was. Ino was... use to be her friend, and had never lied to her before now. At least, she hoped she hadn't.

The doors slid open as children began entering the room, chatting softly with each other, or squealing with delight when they found a familiar face. When she noticed a familiar head of platinum blond hair walk in, she immediately found the chalkboard incredibly interesting. She didn't want to face Ino, not now, not so soon after she had all but declared war on the girl for the Uchiha boy's affection.

So focused on ignoring Ino, she almost missed the shock of raven black hair as it passed within her field of vision, taking a seat at the foremost desk, closest to the window. She nervously gripped her books, biting her lip as she stared at the empty seat next to him. It would only take a little courage, a little initiative for her to get up and move, to seat herself next to the boy she liked. It would be the first blow in her war with Ino, she had to but take it...

Sakura almost whimpered when another girl took the seat, wasting no time in chatting up the silent boy. Or trying to, he looked at the girl strangely, but said nothing. At least, she consoled herself, it hadn't been Ino who had taken the seat. She didn't think her self-confidence could survive such an early blow.

"Naruto." a soft, yet piercing voice caught her attention. She blinked, her grip on her book bag slackening as she turned and noticed the spiky blond haired boy who had, at some point, taken the seat next to her. He looked... mean actually, those lines along his cheeks making him look like a feral dog snapping at passersby for food. Yet his smile was soft and kind, and his eyes, a bright blue, looked at her with a... well, she didn't quite know the word for it.

"What?" she managed to half squeak out, a little off kilter despite herself.

"My name..." he continued, that pleasant smile brightening some what, "... is Naruto."

"Sakura." she returned politely, "Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

He nodded once, turning his attention to a tall man with a curious scar across the bridge of his nose. She thought he looked like a dolphin, with his wide eyes and pony tail.

"Good morning." The man nodded once, the children all finding a seat and listening with barely contained enthusiasm. Today was the day they would finally, after so long, take their first true steps to becoming Shinobi. Their families had trained them, readied them for this, a fact Sakura found herself insanely jealous of. Her family had no shinobi back ground, she had literally nothing to go on, little more then a blank slate desperate to learn something, anything.

The man began with roll call. Sakura followed the sounds, mentally putting names to faces as he announced them and her peers answered in tandem. Until she received quite the shock.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." their teacher chimed neutrally.

"Here." The boy next to her waved even as the eyes of the entire class latched onto him with varying degrees of curiosity and half sneers. If he noticed, or cared, he didn't show it. Simply kept on smiling that same smile, with bright blue orbs leaking carefree amusement.

Sakura froze as she realized THE Uzumaki was sitting next to her. She had never even seen the boy before, but she had heard often enough from her parents, and even Ino's dad on occasion that this boy was mean, dirty, and not to be trusted. Dear God no! She was sitting next to the worst person in the world! And he had even talked to her, she could practically feel what little reputation she had dying a brutal, gruesome death as the eyes of the class inevitably traveled from him to her. Dear Kami, she had to do something!

"And that's roll call." Iruka finished, setting his papers down. He picked up a piece of chalk and began scribbling his name on the board when the frantic courage Sakura was desperately trying to summon erupted into something tangible!

"Sensei!" she almost snapped out as she stood up and away from Naruto violently, pointing and shaking her hand angrily, "I refuse to sit next to him! May I please choose a different seat?"

Iruka frowned, half glaring at the boy. "I'm sorry, but has he done something to offend you?"

Sakura almost, almost shook her head, but that sinister, dark voice in her head stopped her. This was her chance, her chance to get the reviled Uzumaki in trouble and if she were lucky, salvage her reputation! She would have to lie, but this was her fledgling reputation on the line!

"He said if I don't let him copy off of me, he'd beat me up!" Sakura blurted out with so much fake sincerity she was sure that no one would be fooled by.

"I see." Iruka glowered at the boy, who only looked at Sakura in plain amusement. "Mr. Uzumaki, I'm disappointed in you." he sharply pointed to the door. "Until you can learn to curb your disruptive tendencies, you'll just have to wait in the hall."

Naruto shrugged, standing up with his book bag in hand. His eyes met Sakura's briefly, she thought he would at least be glaring at her with those expressive blue eyes, promising pain or retribution, but he didn't. He still looked amused, curious, and so very very calm. He passed her by on his way out, and she couldn't help but catch the soft words he whispered.

"Be careful of perceptions, lest you find yourself blind to the truth."

She ignored it, mostly. She could almost feel the praise as the eyes of her peers looked upon her. Except for Sasuke, who looked at her with contempt and... she didn't know a word strong enough to describe the.. loathing? She guessed that would work, the loathing he could express in such a simple glance.

Sakura sat down dumbly. Even as Iruka began the class proper, she couldn't help but wonder if she had just made a terrible, terrible mistake.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Naruto chirruped. His voice dragged her out of her bitter memories for the moment. She smiled at him softly, waving in response. He wasn't wearing his typical shorts with white t-shirt, dressed in rather loose fitting dark gray pants and long sleeved top with his wild, almost painfully bright blond hair hidden under a black bandanna.<p>

"Another two mile warm up?" She asked with false cheer. Naruto just looked at her with those same calm blue eyes, the same eyes he had looked at her with back when they had first met. She didn't know if he really could see into the deepest parts of her mind and soul, but as Kami as her witness, it certainly felt like he could.

"More like half a mile." If he noticed the dark atmosphere hovering over her head, he didn't comment on it. "At least for starters, we have a bit of a covert mission to accomplish before we can really get things going."

Sakura blinked at that. "Uh... do I want to know?"

"Knowledge is power." he intoned with that same calm amusement she had come to adore in him.

"Okay." She sighed softly, "What kind of trouble are you aiming to get us into this time?"

"The Aburame are proud for being nigh impossible to surprise, especially in their homes." he grinned cheerfully, "I aim to shatter that perception."

Sakura boggled at that. "Wait, you want to infiltrate their compound? Why? To get Shino?"

Naruto nodded softly, gazing into her eyes curiously, "Why else?"

"But... why?" she stammered, "Not to invite him to our morning work outs, I hope!"

"Of course it's to invite him." He said simply, pausing for a moment to eye her curiously. "Is something wrong with that?"

"It's just..." She bit her bottom lip softly, nervously, "... it's always been just the two of us. Why do we have to invite anyone else into it?"

Naruto smiled softly at that, "Sakura, you almost sound like its some kind of sacred tradition."

"Well, isn't it?" The pinkette sighed tiredly, "I mean, we're comfortable with each other right? Why invite some one we barely know! This is suppose to be time just for us."

Naruto frowned, darkly. It was about as annoyed as she had ever seen him get in all the time she had known him, the very sight of it hammering home the fact she had just said something he found really, really stupid.

"Tradition..." the boy began in disgust, "... is the fools excuse to make themselves feel better when they don't want to risk moving forward."

Sakura grimaced, "I just don't see why we have to invite him, or anyone else for that matter!"

"Because some day our lives may depend on him." Naruto began seriously, "Or his life may depend on ours. If we don't do everything we can to prepare for that, then we might as well have killed him ourselves." he looked into her eyes then, those glittering blue orbs peering deep into her being. "I'd never be able to live with the regret that, had I simply invited him to train with us, he would have survived. Could you live with that, Sakura?"

Sakura winced. His words echoed terribly with another conversation from their past, a day that had haunted her for months...

* * *

><p>The blow struck with all the force of a hammer, rattling her teeth and sending sharp spikes of agony ripping through her skull. She fell, lurching back as her books tumbled out of her hands. She hit the ground with a thump, sharp pains jabbing into her hip as the rocks below dug into her side. Her vision swam with barely restrained tears, she would not cry, she would not cry, she would not...<p>

She cried, the salty tears trailing down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. Her tormentor snorted, a soft sound accentuated by the harsh laughs of the girls cheering her on.

"Wimp!" The brown-haired Mitsuko snarled, "Ms. Braniac always showing us up, but you can't even fight back! You'll never amount to anything, forehead!"

Sakura struggled to get up, to do something, to say anything to her. With confidence and strength she didn't think she even possessed, she managed a strangled scream as she lept at the girl with a wicked haymaker. It did her no good, as Mitsuko carefully blocked the reckless attack, stepping inside the girl's non-existent guard and punching her in the gut. She crumpled around the blow, falling to her knees.

"Che..." the brown-haired bully snorted, "Weak little baby. No wonder no one likes you." she sneered, "You're the biggest joke in the whole damn Academy!"

Sakura just cried, trying desperately to catch her breath. How long she sat there huddled in a ball of misery, she didn't know. Time seemed to ebb and flow as the tears fell. Eventually the tears tapered off, and she regained some semblance of control. She looked around and found no one, just her and the empty play ground were the bullies had jumped her after school. She saw her books, dropped haphazardly and kicked in all directions. Slowly, painfully slowly, she struggled to collect them. She reached out for one, only to pause as another hand picked it up for her.

She looked up at the boy kneeling over her, blue eyes calm and curious, smiling softly as he looked down at her. "Hey."

Sakura cringed, backing away. "Please don't! I'm sorry I lied, please don't hit me!"

The boy chuckled, "I don't know, you did get me kicked out of class, humiliated me in front of my peers, and generally made my first month here annoying." he shrugged sadly, like he didn't have a choice, "Nothing to be done about it I'm afraid, you reap what you sow and all that."

She cringed when he neared her, hiding her already bruised face and curling up into a ball. She prayed, prayed with all her might it wouldn't hurt as much as she expected it too. Ever since the day she had lied she had deeply regretted it. That regret turned to fear over the weeks that followed as the boy proved, time and time again, there was no one in their class he couldn't defeat. Even Sasuke-kun hadn't been able to beat him in their sparring matches, if this boy could beat one of the best students in class, she didn't have a prayer of holding her own against him. Stupid stupid stupid, why did she have to go and upset one of the meanest kids in Konoha!

He touched her shoulder softly, she flinched despite herself. He sighed, gently pulling her arms away from her face. "I'm not going to hit you, Haruno-san." he smiled then, "But if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question."

She watched him fearfully, wary of his open friendliness lest it be a ploy to get her to drop her pathetic guard. "Wh... what question?"

"Was it worth it?" Naruto began curiously, "Giving up your best friend, becoming a shinobi. Was it worth it?"

Sakura wondered that herself. The longer she attended the academy, the faster she lost hope. Sasuke all but detested her, and ever since she threw Ino's friendship away the bullies had begun coming back in full force. Was it worth it? Why was she still here?

"... No." she bit out miserably.

Naruto nodded, idly pushing the sweat and grime stained locks of pink hair out of her eyes, "Do you regret it?"

She nodded before she could really think about it. That inner self she had come to depend on had long since given up on her with this, it just wanted it all to end.

"Then do something." he said simply, "Life is too short to live with regret. It will fester, it will consume you, until there's nothing left but a hallow void of a person." he sighed softly, "You may not like it, it may hurt you to do it, but in the end you'll be doing yourself and everyone you care about a favor."

* * *

><p>Smiling, Naruto finished stretching. "Good."<p>

Sakura for herself, frowned thoughtfully, "But will Shino even want to become that committed to each other?" she really couldn't see him like that, but truthfully until he had been assigned to their team she rarely if ever considered the boy at all. So she could very well be wrong.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." the blond shrugged, "Teamwork is hardwired into their very thinking. They're in harmony with their kikaichu, it's not so much of a stretch to be in harmony with people he'll be spending most of his career working with." he paused thoughtfully, "Well, that's the theory anyway."

"Oh joy, you and your theories." Sakura snorted, but held little heat in her words.

"Yeah yeah." he shrugged, "Let's go."

As they took off running, falling into a familiar enjoyable pace, Sakura couldn't help but think about those last tumultuous moments with Naruto in the park the day.

Or what came after, and how much it had changed her life.

* * *

><p>The table was set, the food looked delicious, the smell divine, and the company as pleasant as eating with her parents could possibly be. Yet she wasn't hungry, at all. Her thoughts drifted, howled, and bellowed against her sensibilities and desires. To live with regret, or to let it go, she couldn't decide what to do.<p>

Her parents looked at her, concern and unquestioning love echoing in their eyes. She sighed then, unable to make up her mind. She really needed some advice.

"Mom..."

"Yes, dear?" The older pinkette threw out immediately, concern dripping from every syllable. "Is something wrong?"

"Have... have you ever regretted something?" Sakura sighed tiredly, looking at her with wide desperate eyes.

The older pinkette frowned thoughtfully. She glanced at her husband, who looked like he wanted to stand up and yell, and demand to know who hurt his daughter! Sakura supposed coming home with a swelling black eye would do that to most parents.

"What brought this on, dear?"

"Just..." Sakura grimaced, "Please mom, just tell me. Have you ever regretting something so much it wouldn't stop hurting?"

"WHO HURT MY...!" Her father started, only to wince as her mother kicked under the table, shutting him up.

She looked at her daughter sadly, knowingly. "Once... I told your father I never wanted to see him again."

Sakura looked confused, "But... he's right there!"

"Well of course he is." she said softly, idly rubbing her hand over her daughter's much smaller one, "We had an argument, a stupid argument. I was furious, and things got out of hand. I told him to leave, and the situation was bad enough that he did."

Sakura glanced at her father with wide eyes, he looked sad suddenly, yet he grabbed her mothers hand and squeezed it softly.

"Every day after that I... I felt like a hole had been ripped out of my chest." she continued softly, "I didn't realize it, but I loved him. I was so scared of loving some one, of depending on anyone, that I lashed out at him. It was my biggest regret, and it hurt me in a way I never knew I could be hurt before." she sighed, "But enough was enough, I decided. The regret was eating me alive, I was... losing myself. So I tracked your father down and told him I was sorry, that I loved him."

"Did... did it stop hurting then?" Sakura looked hopeful.

"No." her mother shook her head, "That pain never really goes away. But..." she smiled lovingly at the man, "... it's that pain that reminds me, every day, how happy I am that I had the courage to get off my rump and tell him how I felt."

Sakura looked down at her plate, thoughts racing. Her parents said nothing, looking at each other and then her curiously. She really didn't need to think about it anymore, she knew what she had to do. Now... she just had to muster the courage to actually do it.

It didn't take nearly as long as she thought it would. She stood up, with a look of fierce determination blazing in her jade eyes. "Thanks mom." she smiled softly then, "Can I go to Ino's? I really need to talk to her."

Her parents shared a glance, at once and together nodding slowly. "Just don't be gone too long, dear."

"Thanks mom, dad!" she called back as she ran for the door. Yet, as she reached for the handle, a question that had tormented her since first meeting the blond boy had forced itself into the forefront of her mind. A question that she couldn't, wouldn't ignore any longer. Heading back to the kitchen, her parents were still giving each other that lovey dovey look when they noticed she had come back.

"Something wrong?" Her mother asked again, looking doubly concerned.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" she asked cutely.

"Of course dear, anything." came the gruff reply from her father.

"Why do people hate Uzumaki Naruto?"

Her father exploded, "Was it him?! Did that bastard hurt you?!"

Sakura just glared, it was a look her parents had never seen in their little angel, it gave them pause. "That's what I'm talking about! I just mention his name and you think he's the one who beat me up!" she scowled, "And not just you, all the grown ups do it! I could go and tell a grown up the boy was beating up babies and they'd believe me! What did he ever do to any of you?"

Her father looked angry, really, really angry. Her mother on the other hand, looked more ashamed then angry. "Dear... it's difficult to explain. Adults... blame him for something that happened years ago, before he was even old enough to understand what was happening." she sighed, "Even if they know he wasn't responsible, he's the only one they feel they can blame."

"And because of that, all the kids hate him too!" Sakura scowled.

"You wouldn't understand." her father snapped harshly, "What happened back then, what was lost. These people are mourning the only way they know how."

"By hating a boy whose done nothing but been kind to everyone he's met!" Sakura remembered then, the words Naruto had whispered to her when she had lied. It seemed strangely fitting. "Be careful of perceptions, lest you find yourself blind to the truth." she finished in a low, solemn tone.

Her parents blinked owlishly, stunned. So stunned they didn't even try to stop her as she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>A door had never been so menacing to her before. Such a simple thing, a door composed of glass with a wooden frame, with painted decorations of flowers and sunshine. It was about the prettiest door she had ever seen, but right then at that moment it was the door that would lead her to freedom, or send her straight to hell.<p>

Sakura really, really hoped Ino was inside. She didn't think she'd have the courage to try this again, or if her parents wouldn't ground her the moment she got home for her latest tirade. Not that she cared about that right now. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and opened the door.

The smell of flowers, mulch, and water hit her first. It was nice, comforting, reminding her of the times she use to play in the store daily while Ino's parents worked. She hadn't been here in awhile, yet everything was the same as she always remembered it being.

Ino's mother tended the counter, talking animatedly with an older woman about what Sakura couldn't grasp. She looked in the pinkette's direction, idly motioning towards the back. Sakura didn't know if her parents knew what had happened between them, but was thankful for the help just the same. Moving through the shop, she exited into the back yard and spied the platinum haired girl sitting in a tire swing. The girl looked a little lost, a little morose, but otherwise she looked the same as she always had.

"Ino..." Sakura began, her voice snapping the girl out of whatever daze she had been involved in. She half glared with pupil-less eyes, mouth twisting into a half snarl as she bitterly bit out.

"What do you want, forehead?!"

The slight stung, but Sakura expected nothing less. She endured it with a soft, sad smile, "I..." she took a deep breath, steeling her resolve to just come out and say it. "I'm sorry."

Suspiciously her one time best friend frowned cutely, "Sorry about what? Is this some kind of trick?!"

"No." the pinkette shook her head fiercely, "No trick. I'm sorry Ino, I... I've regretted doing what I did since I did it." she paused. Okay that sounded really weird. "I don't want to chase Sasuke, not anymore, not if it means I can't be your friend anymore."

The platinum haired girl blinked, "Uh... okay?" she slowly softened from a frown into a smile, "Not that I'm complaining, but what changed your mind?" she frowned again, "You're not crawling back because Mitsuko beat you up are you?"

"No." Sakura denied fiercely, "It wasn't her at all!"

"Then what?"

The pinkette smiled sadly, "Someone asked me if I thought Sasuke was worth losing you over."

"Eh? Who?" Ino frowned cutely.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura spoke his name softly as she stared up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Ino eyed her cautiously. Sakura couldn't blame her, the distrust was her fault and her fault alone. She eyed the dark haired boy, sitting up front and alone, as ripe for the taking as any other time she had seen him.<p>

Not that she... really cared anymore. Jade eyes traced the blond haired boy staring outside, sitting alone as he always had since he had returned after that disastrous first day of school. For all she knew about him, she knew nothing at all, but she could not forget what he had done for her.

It had been such a little thing, words spoken at her most panicked, and most desperate times. But even so, it had changed everything for her. She smiled, glancing at her renewed best friend, "Go get him Ino."

"You sure?" Ino grinned weirdly, still cautious but a small degree of trust was there. "I don't want to have to beat you up if I find out you're lying."

"I'm sure." Sakura softly laughed, "I got my eyes set on someone... different." she slightly nodded towards Naruto.

"Your loss then!" Ino chirruped as she went on the hunt. Sakura shook her head in amusement, before putting thoughts of Ino from her mind. She stood slowly, gathering her books. For a moment she stared at the empty seat next to the boy she had ostracized, and wondered if it would ever be possible to earn his forgiveness. Or if the boy even cared for forgiveness...

"Is this seat taken?" she asked softly, watching the boy closely as he turned and looked at her with those calm blue eyes and friendly smile.

"It is now."

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as Sakura came to a sudden stop, the pinkette was breathing harshly, hands at her sides balled up into little fists. He slid to a stop, cautiously walking back to the girl. "Sakura?"<p>

The girl looked up at him, small crystalline tears dripping from her jade eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when she pounced him in a vicious hug. "Whoa Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said softly, gazing up into his calm, if concerned eyes. A soft smile tugged at her lips, and before he could grasp what she was doing, she leaned up and kissed him ever so gently. She whispered then, soft and sincere, "Nothings been wrong for a long, long time."

She pulled back then, grinning brightly, "Come on, we have a teammate to collect, don't we?"

Naruto chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I don't know, are you going to kiss him too?"

A coy smile greeted his question, suggestive and teasing. The girl turned and ran on.

* * *

><p>The Aburame Compound was just that, a compound. Thousands lived, slept, and fluttered there. To the people of Konoha the Aburame were little more then a family with a dozen or so members, but that is perhaps the greatest misconception and insult of the Clan. Yet it was one they lived with, one they accepted. It was hard for their own children to accept the kikaichu as anything other then tools at first, much less family; Expecting an entire village to understand the bond and respect they held for each other was simply foolish.<p>

Naruto calmly examined the Aburame grounds thoughtfully from his perch. The complex itself could be described as typical; Plain walls with bronze colored clay tablets set on top of one another to comprise the roof. Spaced evenly from each other around the building were lamps that flickered weakly; the candles nearing oblivion as they had burnt the night away. In the center of the complex laid a wide open area with small sheds, a curious webbing surrounding them.

Of all he could see he marveled at the small sheds. The placement of the entire complex seemed built around them. It was almost a strange form of worship... no, that was perhaps too strong a term and utterly inappropriate. Respect, yes respect. That was what he felt as he looked on.

He smiled sincerely at that. It was hard for people to respect each other, much more for what they believed to be an inferior form of life. The Aburame, just from the way their very homes were built, paid a respectful homage to the entities that made them unique as a whole.

Sakura knelt beside him, eying the large square like complex and the sixty feet of open terrain between the complex proper and outer wall. If she paid attention to the subtleties as he had she didn't show it, which did not surprise him. For all her changes, for all the strength she had earned in herself and her abilities, she was still a twelve year old child struggling to come into her own. Maybe later, with Shino present, he'd point it out to her...

"Which room is his?"

"How should I know?" Naruto chuckled at the irritated frown the pinkette shot him. "I don't make it a habit of spying on my peers, Sakura-chan."

"Maaaa..." she whined cutely, "...Why must you be so annoying?"

"Part of the charm I'm told."

Sakura hmphed. "Not really."

"Such a liar." he grinned. "Have any ideas?"

Sakura nodded, pointing at the South East corner of the compound. "I'd guess there."

"Oh?"

The pinkette knew him well enough to know he expected an explanation. "It's the lamps. There's just enough light that if you really look you can make out the fluttering shadows of the kikaichu. They're thickest, at least from this side, in the south and south west."

Naruto hmmed, "And yet fairly light in the South East."

"Yeah. I'm almost willing to bet it's because that's where Shino is." she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "He's the youngest right? He'd have the least kikaichu to protect himself."

"An astute observation." came the calm, almost monotone voice behind them.

Sakura startled, and while he would be loath to admit it Naruto couldn't help being surprised either.

Their stealthy guest knelt no more then four feet from them. He wore a simple plain trench coat with dark wire rimmed glasses. His short brown hair was combed up and back, and they could make out the arch of a circular object - like a shield - across his back. He was Aburame Shibi, Shino's father and the Clans Patriarch.

Naruto almost instantly regained his composure. He smiled, nodding at the man. "Yet... what the eyes see and the ears hear, the mind believes."

Shibi remained impassive if not for the tiniest of nods.

"Misdirection." Sakura quickly threw in. Her vibrant Jade eyes widened at that; Naruto could almost see the girls intelligent mind churning through the possibilities.

"Visible patterns." Naruto helpfully supplied.

"Heh." Sakura nodded, "The lamps were the trap, left their to purposefully reveal areas of weakness that were anything but. The kikaichu purposefully gave the illusion of weakness as to lure would be assailants in. Probably us."

"A devilishly clever deception." he had to nod his appreciation. The Aburame's inability to be surprised was well earned.

Sakura frowned thoughtfully, "But... how did they know we were here?"

"Who's to say the kikaichu would follow rules?" Naruto glanced at Shibi, "They're less in number and all but invisible, but the sensor net extends well beyond your property, doesn't it?"

The Elder Aburame nodded slowly, "To wait for the enemy to enter our home is foolish."

"Forewarned is forearmed eh?" Sakura grinned, "Seriously, your clan is just all kinds of awesome!"

"It would appear my dreams of catching you and yours off guard will have to remain that." Naruto sighed dejectedly.

Shibi just looked at them. The unspoken question was obvious.

"We're here to kidnap your son."

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, elbowing the chuckling boy, "Forgive him Aburame-sama, he's an idiot."

"A charming idiot." Naruto countered.

"You're such a dork." she snorted, "We're Shino's teammates, we wanted to snag him for some training."

A slight tilt of the head belied the man's curiousness, "I believe you are slated to begin training at ten am?"

"Maaah... that's when Kurenai-sensei's going to train us, who cares about that?" Sakura made an irritated face at that.

"And you call me a dork." Naruto shook his head, "We want to build trust amongst the team."

"Yeah!" she nodded quickly, "Cause, y'know, one day our lives may depend on Shino, or his life may depend on us. Building trust is like a billion times more important then anything Kurenai-sensei will show us."

Shibi actually raised an eyebrow at that.

Naruto did not grimace, but he wanted to. Sakura likely didn't mean it to sound as bad as it did, but Shibi was a unknown, who knew how he would take something that could be easily seen as a blatant disregard for the woman who would be teaching us. How to correct this...

"Well, not more important." he tried to soothe the man, "But as important. You can teach each of us to be strong, and we will be. Yet a single person's strength is meaningless in the face of a unified team that trusts each other implicitly."

"Ah... yeah." Sakura nervously rubbed her hands together.

A good sign if he had ever seen one; she realized her mistake.

Shibi nodded, "I understand, and approve."

* * *

><p>For a family that relied so heavily on their kikaichu one would suspect, and he was no innocent of this, for their home to be internally structured like a hive of sorts. He honestly didn't know why he thought that, perhaps it was an idle speculation he had made years past and never sought to clarify.<p>

The truth of the matter was far more mundane. Just inside the door were coat racks with several similarly colored trench coats and even the occasional wide rimmed hat. Deeper into the home he noticed pictures hanging simply from the wall, the occasional decoration, even the sporadic potted plant that added color and life to the home. The scent of the home was a soft jasmine intermingled with a curious, almost cinnamon like smell that he couldn't quite place.

Yet most curious of all were the kikaichu. They were there, he knew they were, yet he couldn't see them as hard as he tried. The stealthy allies of the Aburame were utterly invisible even to his trained senses within the home. Did they go into hiding by some subtle command from Shibi, or is this how they showed respect for their caretakers within the home? Such curious entities, those kikaichu.

"Ne, I think he likes us." Sakura spoke breaking him from his observations. "Or at least respects us."

"I can't imagine anyone not liking the utterly adorable Haruno Sakura." Naruto sigh whimsically, "We're all but lowly mortals before her breath taking presence."

"Yeah yeah. Flattery will get you no where little man." She said dismissively.

Naruto grinned. He's admitted it a billion times to himself but it didn't change the truth of it all, that girl was seriously cute.

* * *

><p>Shino enjoyed the time before dawn. There was a stillness to Konoha during that brief hour before the sun escaped the horizon and stirred the slumbering giant his village truly was. It was here, in this all too brief moment were he found the calm and focus he desperately wished to master. The clan's penchant for logic was almost as famous as their ability to use their kikaichu, in the eyes of world you were not an Aburame unless you had mastered both.<p>

He wanted to snort at that. It was like calling an Uchiha with out the Sharingan less then a person, as if they were some how worth nothing simply because they had not awakened their bloodline. It hurt to think of that fact, hurt to realize that you would be considered a failure if you didn't fit the perception of people you had never even met.

Shino realized he and Uchiha Sasuke were alike in many ways. Both existed under the crushing expectations of people who thought they knew best. Both had to struggle to live up to the ridiculous notions of the people in order to validate their worth as shinobi.

He clenched his fist angrily. Just thinking about it shattered what little calm he had managed to attain. His kikaichu buzzed erratically with his anger, their song whispering a calming chant to help smooth the irritation he felt. He sighed, letting that anger pass through and out of him. He could not change the perceptions of a world, he simply had to learn to accept it.

"Shino."

"Father."

Shibi stepped up behind him. He could feel his fathers eyes, those same eyes that some how always managed to pierce the calm outward appearance to stare deep at the turmoil within. He hoped he wouldn't say anything about it today, he just wanted to stew a little in the unfairness of it all.

"You have interesting teammates."

Shino frowned at that. "A curious statement to make."

"As curious as finding them planning to infiltrate our home and kidnap you to train." There was almost a sense of... amusement in his fathers voice. "They're waiting in the sitting room."

They had come for that? An unexpected development. "I see."

He stood up and moved to meet his teammates, only to pause as the weight of his fathers hand fell gently on his shoulder. "They're ability to see underneath the underneath has impressed me. You will learn much from them, as they will learn much from you."

Shino blinked. Such praise from his father for people outside the clan... he had never heard such. He had never expected, especially not for the passionate Haruno Sakura or the oddly detached Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Jogging.<p>

One step after the other.

And endless parade of soft pants and heavy footfalls.

Shino could appreciate the value of physical fitness; Such was expected from shinobi who wished to remain as such. Yet he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at this. His fathers words had echoed in his head as he met his team, he didn't know what he had expected but if this was it he would be sorely disappointed.

How long had they been running now?

The sun was already well over the horizon. He could hear the soft clamor of people beginning their day; he could smell the delectable sweet rolls baking with the bitter scent of tea being prepared.

One foot in front of the other. Keep putting one foot in front of the other. How the hell did they manage to keep this pace for so long? His legs already felt like iron weights had been chained to his ankles, and his feet pulse with a steadily increasing agony with each step.

He was trailing behind.

Shino could admit it, he was not the most physically fit. In comparison to other non-shinobi children his age he was a psychically fit beast, yet amongst shinobi he was decidedly less so. Adequate, that was what Iruka-sensei had said to him. Even Sakura, who until this moment he had illogically assumed to be physically inferior to him, kept pace and didn't look the least bit tired. Why did he think that? Was it the sexually biased perception that men were inherently superior to women? No, that wasn't it.

He could see their backs clearly now. How far had he fallen behind? Ten, twenty feet? He couldn't keep his breaths from coming out as anything more then strangled gasps.

He fell.

They caught him, setting him down gently up against a large rock on their jogging trail.

"Maaah, you're heavier then you look Shino." Sakura said pleasantly, hand on her hip as she smiled.

He liked that smile.

"I bet you weigh more then he does."

"Wha-You take that back!" she screeched, lunging at the blond like she was going to claw out his eyes

Naruto danced around her clumsy attack, "Hey hey, it's all muscle Sakura-chan!"

"You don't say that to a girl!" she screeched indignantly

Shino chuckled. He was honestly surprised by that, he didn't like to show more then cold impassive logic if he could help it. Yet with these two... it just came out on it's own. He had never truly spoken to Naruto, merely observed him as he had observed and analyzed all his peers. He seemed entirely unapproachable unless he made the first move, terribly intimidating with his amused detachment. Sakura was far more approachable, yet her passion was nearly tangible in it's intensity. She was not some one he could ever, not in a thousand years, see himself as anything more then a distant acquaintance.

Yet... in less then twenty four hours since meeting them they had managed to worm feelings out of his cool facade he thought were all but buried. It confused but comforted him at the same time. He had... no friends, aside from his kikaichu, but they weren't human and thus could not teach him how to interact with other humans, much less children his own age. Was this friendship?

They leaned down, offering him their hands.

"Ready?" They spoke in union.

Shino nodded as he took their hands. He wasn't sure what this was, but he'd think on it. It was the least he could do.

* * *

><p>It was the bridge. A simple place that held so many bitter-sweet memories for him. The fulcrum of Team Seven, where they spent so many wasted hours annoying each other while they waited for their religiously tardy sensei to finally show up.<p>

Naruto could almost see the ghostly images of the past. There, that post where Sasuke would spend the time in quiet contemplation. Or that rail he would lean on to stare of the water below, reflect on what he had learned and to reaffirm his goals and beliefs to himself. Sakura... he could see her everywhere. Next to Sasuke, next to him, off by herself. She was everywhere because she was the one who cast and held the bonds together. From her aggravating requests for a date to her simple admonishments of his idiocy, she was the link that let him and Sasuke form a bond of friendship that had shaped the rest of their lives.

That was perhaps the greatest injustice of it all. She provided the strings, she unwittingly helped bring them together in friendship, yet she was always the odd one out. Sasuke could not accept her, and she could not accept him, and thus she could never accept herself. Maybe that was why he found such profound enjoyment at encouraging the girl to become something greater? A penance for his unintentional neglect when they were simply children?

"Ne, Naruto!" Sakura poked him in the ribs, "Wake up already!"

He shook his head, dispelling the bittersweet realizations of the past. They didn't matter anymore, only the present as it existed did. He glanced at his two teammates, at the cheerfully smiling pinkette and the tired Aburame. Shino was in terrible shape, much worse then he thought he would be, which was just not something he could accept. A shinobi had to have the endurance to match the moment or they would die at best, kill their team at worst.

"Sakura, what do you think about Acceptance training?"

The pinkette frowned thoughtfully. "Well... I don't see why not."

"Acceptance training?" Shino frowned.

"It's not nearly as bad as it sounds. At least we don't build fires and sing songs or some such rubbish." He grinned playfully, "Though we do hold hands."

"Maaah, you make it sound dirty." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Holding hands isn't the point of the exercise!"

"Wha-but you said it was the entire point of it!" Naruto gasped, "YOU! You used it as an excuse to fondle my virgin hands!"

She blushed, a soft delicious pink coloring her cheeks. "Ahh... I said it was a bonus?"

"I've been raped." He looked at his hands in horrified awe.

Shino chuckled.

"Bah, ignore him." Sakura rolled her eyes at the crocodile tears escaping the blonds eyes, "Acceptance Training takes from the Theory of Chakra; All energy, whether it's kinetic energy or non-elemental based Chakra, can be accepted as opposed to rejected."

"I don't understand."

"Well..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "... we can enhance our bodies with Chakra right? Even up the strength or speed of limbs simply by adding or subtracting the amount of chakra we focus there, right?"

Shino nodded, "When you add Chakra you tend to make the limb heavier. That weight adds to the kinetic motion of a strike and thus deals more damage appropriate to the amount of Chakra invested in the blow."

"Right." Naruto grinned, "And with speed, instead of adding chakra you compress it to one side and, when you swing or kick, you allow that chakra to flow the length of your limb so fast it increases the speed of the blow."

"Like a ball rolling down at an incline." Shino nodded. "At a slight incline, the ball rolls slowly. The steeper the incline, the faster it rolls."

"When you strike using either of these methods, the Chakra in the limb is mostly expended." Sakura pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Like taking a wet sponge and throwing it at a wall. When it hits water sprays everywhere. Not all of it, mind, but a great deal is lost in the transition."

"It's why we can't just endlessly throw high powered punches or kicks." Naruto continued, "You lose chakra with every blow. In order to maintain your speed or heavy hits you need to substitute more chakra to replace that which is lost to the environment."

"I understand the concept of Chakra enhancement..." Shino frowned, "... but how would this link to the... 'Acceptance' Training."

"Well..." Sakura hmmed, snapping her fingers suddenly. "It's easier just to show you. Come on ya big lugs, sit cross legged, Shino to my right, Naruto on the left."

They did.

"Now press your hands together, ah ah ah!" she wagged her finger at Shino, "Not with your own hands. One hand against mine, and one against Naruto's."

Shino did so even as Sakura and Naruto also pressed one hand together.

"I'll start." Sakura but her lip softly. A soft yellow pulse rippled through her hand, traveling into Naruto. "There we go."

"My my..." Naruto breathed, "Such feisty Chakra..."

"Shut it." the girl snapped, turning to Shino. "Essentially I just sent Chakra into Naruto, who caught and held it in place. Simple."

Naruto grinned, "It's harder then it sounds. A person's chakra is unique, maybe not in appearance but by how it reacts with another persons chakra system."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Blah blah. It's as simple as I said, Naruto's just annoying."

"Guilty as charged." The blond shrugged, "But seriously, like with heavy or fast blows, the amount of Chakra I received isn't the same amount she sent."

"Because the process of exchange causes part of it to disperse?" Shino sought to clarify.

"Exactly. Now the next part of this step is more a matter of trust then anything else." he looked a Shino pointedly, "I have to add my own chakra to hers, enough that when it transfers you receive as close to the amount I received from Sakura."

"And given you don't know how fast I'll adapt to the exercise we can stipulate more Chakra will be lost in this transfer as oppose to Sakura's transfer to you."

"Basically." Sakura nodded, "We'll get the hang of it after a few rotations. Naruto will pick up just how much he needs to add to get it to you, and you'll figure out how much you need to add in order to get it to me, ect. ect."

"As with all training..." Naruto broke in, "... you'll learn through repetition. It may seem sluggish at first, but you'll adapt, which will encourage us to adapt, which will in turn force you to continue adapting until..."

"Until what, exactly?" Shino had to ask. What was the ultimate goal of this? Interesting thought it may sound, he'd prefer a goal to accomplish, something he could set in his mind as the finish line.

"Well..." Naruto chuckled, "... we'll figure that out when Sakura stops losing control of it."

"Maah..." She had the decency to blush, "That's not fair! Mixing our Chakra so much makes it so damn ticklish!"

Shino raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes Shino, it's as bad as it sounds." The blond grumped, "Our great experiment foiled each and every time by a giggling Sakura."

"Just get on with it." The girl scowled angrily. The effect was utterly ruined by her burning blush of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Shino accepted Naruto's chakra with a startled exclamation. Academic, if some what playful, explanations were helpful but they often times paled in comparison to hands on experimentation. The amount of Chakra sent his way boggled his mind at first, but even as he accept it the amount lessened considerably.<p>

He frowned at that. So much chakra lost when the mediums of their transfer were so close together, it was surprising. And wasteful, he couldn't ignore that fact. This exercise of theirs was a sure fire way to quickly expend what reserves he had. Idly he debated about just ending it there, so he could have some reserves left when they met up with Kurenai-sensei later this morning.

The expectant look of his team dissuade that notion however. They were participating with him, wanted him to participate with them. It would be rude and counter productive to underlying point of this exercise. Trust and acceptance.

"Not bad." Naruto grinned, "You managed to catch that faster then Sakura."

"Bah." the cute girl rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for not being Ms. Perfect."

Shino ignored them. The chakra ball comprised of Sakura and Naruto's mixed chakra was fascinating. He could feel the warmth and tender care of the pinkette oozing from the ball, dispersing a pleasant warmth through his body he had not been expecting. Naruto's own chakra was passive, almost devoid of the tell tale trace of it's creators mindset. Yet... there was something sharp about it, something that brought his mind into focus and made him see things as he always wished to see.

Logic. For that brief moment of contact with the chakra sphere he could see everything he hoped to accomplish. He could see the logic he desperately wished to master, he could see himself as a valued, respected member of the Aburame Clan. Yet there was more to it then that. An understanding, one stone on top of another, of growth. You had to grow to become what you wished to be, you had to yearn...

"Ne, Shino." Sakura squeezed his hand, "Quit hogging it already."

Shino snapped to attention at that. "Right. Forgive me."

He added some chakra to the ball and sent it towards the pinkette. He honestly didn't know how much he had to add, so he wasn't terribly surprised as the girl snorted.

"Too little Shino. I can barely feel your chakra in there at all." she scrunched her face up cutely, sending the chakra to Naruto.

The blond smiled, sending it on it's way cleanly and efficiently.

Shino tripled the amount of Chakra he sent the last time.

"Whoa!" her eyes widened in surprise, "Now that's too much. And too angry."

"Angry?"

"Yeah, I can practically taste the frustration that went into sending the Chakra." she paused, coloring pink even as she glared at the silent blond, "Ecchi..."

Shino raised an eyebrow at that. Truthfully he hadn't paid much attention to the chakra that time. Had he missed something?

Naruto just smiled.

* * *

><p>Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the scene. He honestly had no idea why they were here, nor was he expecting to see the curious blond or his weird not-girlfriend anytime soon. They had graduated and, no matter how much he hoped otherwise, they had been assigned to different teams.<p>

Yet here they were, at the meeting point for him and the rest of Team Seven. Was it just coincidence? What were the odds that they would pick here of all places to sit down and begin practicing that ever so curious Acceptance Training of theirs? He watched the blond closely, but couldn't detect anything. Which wasn't honestly anything new, but one could hope right?

Naruto looked as impassive as ever, eyes closed with his hands pressed against his teammates. Sakura had the... no, not cute, weird yeah... she had the weirdest look on her face. Her tongue was sticking out to the side, some what crushed between her lips as her slightly larger then normal brow furrowed in concentration. Shino, a boy he had only been peripherally aware of at the Academy, looked as calm and bored as Naruto did.

How many rotations had they gone through with this new guy, he wondered. A slight tinge of... something hit him in the gut. He wasn't jealous, no he wasn't, he was just curious about how easily the two of them had found some one to replace him in the circle.

"Maaaah... don't just stand there Sasuke!" Sakura snapped, "You gotta help me with these two!"

"Hnn..." Sasuke frowned, "You look to have things well in hand."

"But... they're so bloody boring!" She cried in dismay.

"Boring she says." Naruto chuckled, breaking contact with the pinkette. "One little ecchi thought, just one, and suddenly I'm barraged with rainbows and sunshine enough to make me want to throw up."

"It has not been pleasant for me, either." Shino said simply.

"See?" Sakura hmmped, "These philistines wouldn't know beauty if it smacked them in the face!"

Sasuke blinked, "And I would?"

"You do have a rather interesting sense of taste, if your little apartment is any indication." Naruto singsonged, "My my, such expensive drapes, tasteful carpet, oh and let's not forget the colorful paintings!"

"They're your paintings, idiot!" The Uchiha snapped.

"Mahh... mahh..." Naruto shrugged, "Whatever. You going to get in here? I don't think Sakura can hold onto it much longer.

Sakura giggled.

"Oh hell." Sasuke knew enough to jump into the circle. Naruto quickly made room for him.

Sasuke accepted the chakra with a small frown. It was absolutely saturated with a mix of chakra. Not the most saturated he had seen when he had participated with them in the past, but enough to know they had been going at it for awhile.

"You bastard!" Sakura snapped angrily. It would of held more weight if she wasn't trying to fight off her giggles and glare at Naruto at the same time. "You broke contact on purpose so I'd get stuck with it, didn't you!"

"Uh... I thought that was obvious?" he glanced at Shino, "It was obvious, wasn't it?"

"You two make me sick." Shino snapped.

"Heh. See that Sakura?" the blond grinned, "You went and made Shino upset."

"I made him upset?!"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled as he passed the chakra on to the next.

The rhythm was slow at first as they got use to the new addition of the circle. It steadily gained pace, quickly ascending to the point they each held the chakra for a little more then a second before it was past on. That was fast, not as fast as he had gotten with just Naruto and Sakura, but still impressive if this happened to be Shino's first time. That just made him wonder all the more how long they had been here, which led him back to his original thoughts on the matter.

"Curious spot to just sit down and do this, eh?"

Sakura shrugged, "Blame Naruto, he picked it."

"Yeah, guilty as charged." the blond shrugged, "Is there some kind of problem being here?"

"It's where my team is suppose to meet our instructor."

"Oh?" The blond looked absolutely puzzled, "Well, that's one hell of a coincidence then, isn't it?"

"Probability suggests it is anything but." Shino spoke plainly, but Sasuke swore he detected an accusatory undertone in the boys voice.

"How on earth could I possibly have known they would be meeting here?" Naruto countered, "Except for sleeping I've been with either you, or Sakura, or all together with sensei since we were even put on teams!"

"He has a point there." Sakura defended the blond, "Unless he sneaked off in the night and forced one of Sasuke's team to divulge the information, he hasn't really had an opportunity."

Sasuke frowned at that. It did seem rather ridiculous, especially now that he knew the blond had been so busy. Still, some part of him couldn't quite believe it.

"Mah... whatever."

* * *

><p>Kiba glowered.<p>

His sister didn't even deign to look at him as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

Being escorted to his first team meeting by his sister, ugh, this was going to kill his bad boy reputation. Why the hell had their mother insisted on this bull shit he'd never know. He knew he could have asked, but really, expecting an honest answer that didn't result in him looking more like an idiot was madness. If he had to guess it probably had everything to do with something corny like her baby boy growing up or some such rubbish.

"Ugh. Alright." he stopped, glaring at his sister. "Just drop me off and keep going, don't stop and try to talk damn it! Last thing I need is for that prick Sasuke to think I'm some kind of kid who needs to be held by the hand!"

"Or that cute Hyuuga girl thinking your a little boy?" Hana smiled faintly, hand on her hip, "Relax Kiba. Mom walked me to my first team meeting, I think it's just her way of letting us go to experience the world on our own."

"Did she make you a bag lunch?" Kiba raised the torn little brown bag he carried. It was smashed, with wholes ripped here and there, as if the person who made it had gotten irritated and just squashed the contents together and stuffed it in. "Dear Kami, she even drew little hearts on the bag!"

Hana shook her head in amusement, "That's nothing. Mom made me wear a collar."

"What?" The feral boy deadpanned.

"Yep. Dog tag and everything." She grinned, "It even said "If found, she's your problem now.". I'm serious too."

Kiba just groaned. Their mom was so damn weird at times. Like a dog who loved their puppies utterly, but just wanted them to get the fuck out of her doghouse.

"Buck up kiddo." She grinned, rubbing his messy hair affectionately and ignoring his grimace at that. "We just walk over there, you introduce your little friends, and then I go and tell mom about how nice they are. She'll stop worrying about it and leave you alone after that."

They moved on in silence after that. Privately, and he'd never say it to Hana's face for fear of being massacred, he thought she was enjoying the possibility of embarrassing the hell out of him far to much for his comfort. He sighed. Well, nothing to do but get through it as quickly as freaking possible.

It wasn't long until they neared the bridge and caught sight of a short dark haired girl hiding behind a large stone lamp overlooking the path. Every so often she would tiptoe to the side, taking sneak peaks at something or another.

"That's Hinata." Kiba frowned, "She's a little weird some times, but she's kinda cool."

Hana just nodded as the approached the girl.

"Oi, Hinata!" the boy barked.

Hinata froze briefly, an almost visible shiver making it's way up through her body as her pale skin tinged pink. Jerkily she turned around, pressing her back against the large stone lamp she had been hiding behind. "Ahhh... ahhh..."

"Yeah... it's Kiba, y'know, in case you already forgot!" Damn it she was being weird again. "Hinata, this is Hana. My sister."

Hana looked amused even as she waved. "Hi."

"Kiba-kun!" she managed to get out despite her shyness, "Ahh... hello Hana-san."

"Are you okay? You look spooked." Kiba glanced around the lamp and frowned. "Oi! What the hell are they doing here?"

"They?" Hana looked towards the bridge. She could make out the group of kids sitting next to each other, holding the hands of the people on either side of them.

"Awwww..." she cooed, "It's so cute! I didn't know your generation were so touchy feely with each other Kiba!"

"Wha-SCREW YOU HANA!"

"Please lower your..." Hinata meeped as the group looked at them, quickly taking refuge behind the stone lamp.

The group of kids kept holding hands for little bit until the blond boy rolled his eyes and stood up. The circle quickly closed as the remaining three shuffled closer to each other.

Kiba groaned as Naruto headed to them. This guy... just freaked him out. His too cool responses, the way he'd look at everyone like it was all some kind of amusement there for his pleasure. He honestly didn't know what irritated him more, the attention the girls tended to shoot him or his smooth hippy lines about focus, determination, guts, or who knew whatever the irritating ass felt like spewing on any particular day.

"Naruto..." he growled despite himself. Hana looked at him curiously at that, but said nothing.

"Hey..." he waved, smiling that damn... Kami damn confidant smile of his. His utterly irritating eyes examined him closely, briefly looking his sister over before settling on the lamp. "Morning Hinata!"

The girl meeped, slightly cringing. "Mo... morning Naruto-kun."

The blond grinned, nodding at the older girl, "Morning Hana-san."

Kiba sputtered even as Hana raised an eyebrow curiously at that, "How the hell do you know my sister's name, teme?!"

"And why wouldn't I?" Naruto tilted his head slightly. Kiba wanted to punch him in the face. "She's certainly a determined, focus kunoichi, isn't she? Something to aspire too."

"There are plenty of those around." Hana pointed out, her tone some what guarded.

Naruto shrugged. "Alright, I confess. I needed ammunition for my pissing contest with Kiba, so I followed him around and spied his lovely sister reaming him out about Akamaru pissing all over her new dress. I was intrigued."

Kiba sweated. He could practically feel his sisters glare on his back. Akamaru shifted in his coat, putting as much distance between himself and the suddenly irritated girl. Damn Naruto, damn that bastard! This had to be his revenge for that silver tongue quip the last time he had seen him!

"Eer... ah... SHUT UP!" he finally roared, getting even angrier at the amused smile the blond shot him. "What the hell are you even doing here?! This is our spot damn it!"

"This is a bridge." Naruto spoke plainly, "A public walk way for the people of Konoha to pass over the stream with out getting thier feet wet."

"Oi! I know that!" the feral boy snapped, "Why are you here now?! We're suppose to meet our sensei here, get your own damn spot!"

"Maah..." he waved the boy off, "We stopped to do some chakra training, what's the big deal with that?"

"Cha... chakra training?" Hinata bravely asked. She was stuttering, shyly pressing her fingers together and absolutely refusing to meet the blonds gaze.

"Yep." he thumbed back to the ground on the bridge, "Wanna train with us?"

Kiba's scowl twisted into a vicious smile. This was his chance to get back at the prick. He idly thanked the Kami for his sister. "Ne, I didn't know you swung that way Naruto. Holding hands with boys..."

Naruto looked at him with that eerie smile of his, "My my... I'd almost suspect you were insinuating something there Kiba."

"Oh, congratulations ass, you've just been promoted to Captain Obvious!"

Lips thinning into a line, Naruto idly touched the hia-tae across his forehead. "We're shinobi Kiba, not scared little kids. There is no room for fear, no room for homophobia. You do what you have to in order to stay alive, if that means training in a pink tutu while wearing nine high stilettos, then that's what you do."

"Preach to some one who gives a damn."

"Fair enough." he turned to Hinata, "So Hinata-chan, want to train with us?"

"Ahh..." she nervously looked between the two boys. With one heavy step she moved closer to the blond. "Ahh... yes, I-I-that would be great."

Naruto chuckled, grabbing her hand, either ignorant or purposefully ignoring the atomic blush across her pale cheeks at that. He glanced idly at Kiba, "You can come too if you want too." before he lead the Hyuuga girl to the flock.

Kiba grimaced. Oh how he hated that preachy little bastard! Always talking as if he knew best, where did he get the fucking gall to talk to anyone like that?!

"You know he has a point."

"Not you sis!" the feral boy snarled, "Bad enough that son of a bitch preaches that crap, I don't need you to agree with him!"

"Hey, you may not like the twerp, but that doesn't change the fact everything he said was true." Hana shrugged, "You do what you have to do Kiba."

"I'd rather die then listen to his shit."

"And then mom ends up receiving an apology from the Village for her son getting killed like a dumb ass." She hissed, "Being a shinobi isn't about what you want, its about doing what you have to do to protect the people you care about."

Kiba winced at that. Why did she have to make it sound so damn drastic? Yeah, he knew being a shinobi wasn't going to be a walk in the park. He knew that, but it was just one of those things you didn't talk about unless you absolutely had too. The mere thought of his mom getting one of those letters chilled him though, and despite his indignation and irritation that Naruto of all people had to point it out he had to accept the possibility.

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize to me kiddo." she gently pushed him towards the bridge, "Tell him that."

Kiba really, really did not want to do that. But it wasn't about what he wanted, was it? "Fine..."

"And tell him if I ever catch him spying on me I'll tear his cute head off!"

He tripped slightly at that. "OI! DON'T CALL HIM CUTE!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi was a Legend. To people outside Konoha he was known for the Sharingan, his theft of over a thousand jutsu, and a student of the late Fourth Hokage who had damn near single handily ended the great war with Iwa. To his own village he was known as a great nin as well, but with the added aspect of being some what creepy with his Icha Icha habits, and of course his chronic lateness.<p>

While he'd murder anyone who'd try and cure him of his Icha Icha habit, his chronic lateness was mostly anything but that. He liked to watch, to observe the people he was to meet, to gauge them as he himself had been gauged by the Fourth so many years ago. It was very enlightening to see if people would go against the grain and simply get tired of waiting on him, or to actually endure his supposed eccentricities and wait foolishly for him to arrive.

Truthfully he had rarely if ever been late for a meeting. He just preferred to delay things when he knew he could get away with it, to spend more time examining the people he was to meet, or just read his Icha Icha. When he arrived near the bridge, set to watch his would be students and fully expecting to fill the time with reading while the kids either decided to wait, or do something with actually useful with their time. He was rather surprised to see his team with Kurenai's, taking part in a rather curious chakra exercise. Even Sasuke, the boy who seemed rather withdrawn and anti-social yesterday sat in the circle with the others.

He raised his hia-tae, revealing the blood red sharingan beneath. The children were receiving, adding, and channeling chakra between each other at a rather speedy pace. And not just one chakra pulse, but three that were zipping and zooming between them all. All it would take was one screw up, one slow reaction or hesitation and the chakra pulses would collide with another. Yet, and it surprised him to realize it, that was exactly the point. It forced each member of the circle to compensate for the others, to trust the other person to make up for their mistakes in order to keep the exercise from failing. He lowered his hia-tae with a slight frown.

What they were doing wasn't new to him, it was a rather advanced training method devised to teach nin to defend against enemy nin who used chakra enhancements on their bodies, which was every nin worth their salt. To accept and redirect the enemies chakra so the blows itself did as little damage as possible. The technique itself wasn't exactly like the one Konoha taught, but it was close enough. The trust aspect of it was certainly different however. Now where did they learn that...

Kurenai? He wasn't quite willing to believe that. The woman may have only been recently promoted to the rank of Jounin, but that didn't mean she was reckless. In fact it was quite the opposite, the tests were designed to test patience and reasoning as well as skill. No, she wouldn't have taught them that. Then how did they learn of it?

Thinking of the Genjutsu Mistress he turned his attention to her students. The Aburame looked atypical, nondescript with the almost legendary impassiveness attributed to his clan. There were some slight undertones in his posture that spoke of something else. The slight flexing of muscles here and there only affirmed something turbulent had shaken him slightly.

The pinkette was very curious to his eyes. The way she handled the chakra pulses spoke highly of her control and focus. The way she tied her hair back rather then let it hang free like many would-be kunoichi her age tended to do also belied a seriousness he had long since learned not to attribute to young adolescent girls. She exuded a type of confidence that humbled him, not just in herself but in the deliberate care she handled the exercise she was participating in. Focused, determined, and skilled... she would go far.

And Naruto... He felt his chest tighten just at the sight of him. That spiky blond hair so like his fathers coupled with the calm, amused and caring way he looked at everyone and everything. He could see his sensei in him, more then just physically but spiritually as well. How he wished he could take back the years he had all but avoided him, yet he could not. It hurt to see him then, to watch him kick and thrash about in a city largely apathetic to his very existence. To see the boy that so reminded him of the man that had become his father in all but blood...

Kakashi sighed. And now he was paying the price for it. He knew he shouldn't be, he knew he had earned this punishment, but that didn't stop him from feeling rather resentful of Kurenai for getting the boy. He wasn't childish enough to even ponder the possibility she had stolen the boy from him on purpose, he highly doubted the woman even knew of his connection to the boy, or just who the boys father actually was.

The worst part of it, that stabbed deeper then any kunai, was the way the boy encouraged and followed his own philosophy on teamwork. He, before even becoming a Genin, had learned the lesson his own teacher had spent years hammering into him. A lesson that took the life of his dearest friend before he actually took it to heart.

He fingered the spine of his book thoughtfully, before shaking his head. No, not now. Today he'd actually be on time for a change, the children had certainly impressed him more then he had ever expected they would.

Kakashi lept down from his perch, eying the children in amusement. "Maahh... what have we here?"

"Eh... Chakra training." Sasuke glanced up, breaking the circle.

He watched in amusement as the pinkette suddenly became red in the face, her eyes widening and threatening to spill tears as she got hit with all three of the chakra pulses. She managed to bite out between ragged breaths, "... Kill you."

Naruto barked a laugh, "Oh man Sasuke, that was great!"

The Uchiha grimaced, quickly moving away from the girl even as she released the gathered chakra into the environment. He turned around abruptly, "Sensei, I believe we should leave. Now."

"There's no escape Saskue-kun!" her voice was all rainbows and butterflies. But her eyes, those expressive jade eyes, were full of fury and outrage.

She lunged at the boy, only to find herself stopped in her tracks as Kakashi gripped the back of her shirt and lifted her up to dangle, "Maah... no beating up my cute students." he grinned cheerfully, "That's my job."

Dangling, Sakura twisted a bit to look him in the eye. Her voice was still as sweet and gentle as he had first heard it, "Make him bleed."

Shino glanced at Naruto questioningly.

"Eh..." the blond shrugged, "You get use to it. Or you at least learn not to end the exercise with her."

"Your girlfriend's a freaking psycho Naruto." Kiba sneered.

"I'm not his girlfriend yet!" Sakura snapped, much to Kakashi's amusement as he dropped the girl.

Kakashi glanced at the lot of them, "It's good to see you all getting along so well, but I'm afraid I need to steal my team, and shouldn't you three be on your way to meet Kurenai-san?"

"We are not to meet our sensei until ten." Shino informed simply, pushing his glasses up slightly.

Naruto grinned, "Good. Means we can go get breakfast and recharge after all that."

"Moooou... let's go, I'm starving here!" Sakura rubbed her belly softly, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into something delicious."

"Heh." Naruto turned to Sasuke as everyone stood up and dusted themselves off. "Hey, one thing before we go."

Sasuke glanced back, eyebrow raised curiously.

"Just cause we're on different teams doesn't mean I'm relinquishing my right to track you down and beat the hell out of you." the blond patted him on the back, "So don't get too comfy, I'll still be around."

Sasuke hnned, nodding softly.

Kakashi watched Kurenai's team depart thoughtfully. He was expecting great things from them, and even his own team. But great things are built from the smallest of stones, and from what he was seeing those stones were strong indeed.

* * *

><p>Kurenai had thought about it. She had considered, questioned, and then ultimately relented. What would be the point? Her team had already shown they understood and believed in the power of teamwork, they didn't need a follow up exam; They had already aced it. Briefly she had mused about coming up with another test, just to keep them on their toes and save some face. She had, after all, overly stressed the importance of the final exam. She shrugged that thought off in the end.<p>

Pride, arrogance, these were two of a nin's worst enemies. It can and often did lead to death, heartache, and failure; She wouldn't fall into that trap, not when her students lives could very well hang in the balance.

"A little test to gauge their awareness however..." she nodded at that. Something light like a double layered genjutsu, were each layer had a similar flaw that would crumble for them as they each figured it out.

Weaving the Genjutsu, she placed the focus in a tree and an unassuming rock at it's base before nodding to herself. Attaching a genjutsu to a place was an advanced technique, especially since once placed you couldn't alter the context of the illusion in order to adapt to shifting conditions. When you did this you had to be absolutely certain you had all your bases covered, every touch, every sense, every possible sensation pre-programmed into the illusion before setting it in place. Failure to do so would result in nothing more then wasted chakra and an illusion easily broken.

The benefits, however, tended to make it an excellent choice for mass low level Genjutsu. It required a fair bit of chakra to create, but once set you no longer had to directly power the illusion. That way people who could see Chakra, like the Hyuuga or Uchiha, couldn't trace the Illusion back to her. It would also continue doing what you had set it to do until all the chakra you had invested in it was spent, leaving you free to focus on other things rather then having to tend the illusion in addition to whatever else you were weaving. In addition if you attached it to a item that could be picked up and moved, then you could carry the illusion with you where ever you went for as long as it retained chakra. Very handy that was.

Kurenai tested the illusion, nodding to herself. It would keep her invisible to whomever entered the area until they managed to break through it. She frowned as a thought came to mind, before adding a third genjutsu with the absolute minimum amount of chakra invested to another stone near the swings. That would keep it from overwriting the layered illusion until it was broken, then it would visibly warn whoever had broken it not to reveal the genjutsu until the others had figured it out. This wasn't a team exercise, she needed to see how long it took each of them to get through it, if they even could.

She took a seat on a bench near the outskirts of the genjutsu and waited. Idly nibbling on a pastry and sipping from a cup of coffee she brought with her, she allowed her thoughts to drift to other evaluation methods, appointments she had for the later part of the day, and other various tasks she had to accomplish before the day ended. Hmmm... she definitely needed to spruce up some of her skills; Just because she had become a Jounin didn't mean she stopped learning.

Genjutsu she was strongest with obviously, but maybe she could squeeze out some sliver of information from Yagami to help her improve. Ninjutsu she was competent at, not anywhere near Hatake Kakashi's level, but she doubted anyone other then the Hokage could equal the silver-haired man in that department. Hmmm... she didn't know him well enough to ask for a few pointers, she'd have to settle with asking Tenchi-san for some training with that. Taijutsu she wasn't a terrible slouch with either but she could admit that amongst the other Jounin she was probably at or near the bottom of the list in that regard. She could always ask Gai for some training if he wasn't so terribly busy with his own students. No, no she couldn't ask him, she'd just have to settle with Anko.

Kenjutsu. Ah, now there was perhaps her greatest weakness. She had a passing familiarity with many weapons, one simply didn't make it to the rank of Jounin with out experiencing many of the weapons the world had to offer; Often times while it was being used against you. Yet, out of all the weapons she knew she excelled primarily with kunai and nodachi. Truthfully she had always been interested in the sword, maybe it was time she focused some attention there? Ah but who would mentor her? She knew quite a few sword users, but none off hand that would train her with out... steep payment.

Ah! She shelved those thoughts away for later as her three genin walked into the playground from the far end. They were chatting amiable, munching on one of several sweet rolls they each carried. Mentally she clicked on a stop watch as they crossed the genjutsu threshold.

Naruto paused mid-step with a frown, looking first to the tree then to the swing sets before he looked directly at her. Kurenai was impressed, very impressed. In less then five seconds he had noticed and pierced the genjutsu. That boy... she could honestly admit to herself she didn't know what to make of him.

He smiled then, catching sight of the third genjutsu warning him not to speak. Not that it was hard to miss or anything, a giant red billboard visible next to the swings saying 'Test, do not notify the others.' was fairly hard to miss.

Seconds turned into minutes, which slowly added up even as the three continued chatting amiably. After twenty minutes Kurenai sighed. Okay, so her team was fairly weak in genjutsu as things stood. It was just one of the areas she would have to focus on.

She had just been about to call the test when Shino spoke up.

"There is... something wrong."

Naruto, laying perpendicular along the see-saw, glanced at the Bug-nin. "Hmm?"

"The wind."

"Eh... it's a nice cool breeze, yeah, nothing wrong about that is there?" Sakura frowned thoughtfully, closing her eyes as she focused.

Naruto shrugged, returning to gazing at the clouds overhead.

Shino frowned, "There is wind, you can feel it, you can see it's effects."

"... you can't hear the leaves rustling." Sakura exclaimed suddenly, pointing up to a nearby tree. "I can see the wind causing the tree to shake, but I can't hear anything from it."

"Hmmm... you're right." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"This could be part of the test, Naruto. Will you not take it seriously?" Shino said plainly.

"Shino! The swings!" Sakura pointed out, "The winds pushing them too, but you can't hear the chains rattling."

Kurenai grinned even as the illusion shattered for her students. Okay, so it took them awhile to catch the mistakes she had purposefully left, but they had caught it before the end. Obvious room for improvement, but for fresh genin with little to no true Genjutsu training it was a fairly impressive accomplishment.

"Well done."

The three stood up and faced the woman as she walked towards them.

"You've just broken a dual layered genjutsu." The red-eyed kunoichi began with a simple smile, glancing at Naruto, "And thank you for not revealing the exercise to the rest of the team."

Naruto shrugged at the look he received from the two, "Sorry, she left orders under the genjutsu to remain quiet about it."

"Indeed I did." she nodded, "This was an evaluation and a test of your observation skills. Naruto discovered the genjutsu quicker then I expected; Had he revealed the truth to you I would not have been able to gauge your individual skills." she looked at the blond curiously, "Which, by the way, was very impressive. Have you had genjutsu training outside of the Academy?"

"Nope." the boy shrugged.

"I see."

"Was this the exam?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No." she shook her head slightly, "As for the exam, well it's a none issue for this team. You've already passed it."

Naruto looked amused, but said nothing. Shino asked instead, "We passed? What exactly was the exam about?"

"The exam itself differs based on the Jounin sensei." She explained, "The underlying question is always the same however; Are you willing to put the team ahead of yourselves. Everything you've done since I've met you has shown me you are more then willing to do such, thus there was no need for an exam."

"I see." Shino nodded thoughtfully, idly glancing at the others.

"YOSH!" Sakura pumped her arm in triumph, "We're really Genin now!"

Naruto chuckled, "Yosh? Now I've heard everything."

"Quiet you." The pinkette stuck her tongue out cutely, "You can't ruin my high!"

Kurenai was amused, and somewhat frightened. One does not simply invoke the YOSH with out having some kind of exposure to Gai. "Yes, you are." she smiled pleasantly, "And as the Genin for Team Eight, it's time for a full evaluation of your skills. Follow me."

* * *

><p>She watched as they ran the obstacle course, a long run with intermingled traps such as pot holes or uneven trails to test their situational awareness as well as their endurance. Naruto and Sakura took it in stride, keeping a steady pace with each other and Shino. The more she watched the more she realized just how physically fit the blond and the pinkette were, and how woefully lacking the Bug-nin was in that department.<p>

As they ran she thought back to their ninjutsu evaluation. It had been both revealing and irritating. Very irritating.

Actually, Kurenai was fully convinced the three of them had purposefully held back their skill in the Academy to hide their true skill level, or the Academy teachers were extremely harsh in grading them. Given Naruto's unique condition that certainly seemed possible for him, and with Sakura's complete lack of a influential Clan they may have been far more critical of her then was at all justifiable. Then there was Shino, who there simply was no excuse for. If anything, his scores may have been fudged slightly higher then the skill level he presented.

Presented. Kurenai sighed inwardly. Well, at least they didn't seem to be holding back in this evaluation.

Naruto and Sakura were damn near equal with the Academies jutsu; Near perfect Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi. At least in execution, proper application would have to wait until high paced sparring, or a devised test, and as the ultimate test actual field work. Now, she had known they were both very good with these jutsu, the Academy reports had mentioned as much, but to this level? Give them a month and a little coaching and she didn't doubt they'd be able to do them all with just a blink of the eye.

Shino was also surprising. The Academy evaluated him in all fields as simply adequate. Statistically he rated in the absolute middle of the class, maybe a little lower, which was rather absurd given he was even more skilled then Naruto or Sakura with the basic jutsu. He already could perform the techniques with little more then a blink, which just proved her suspicion. He had been faking his skill level through out the Academy, possibly in order to avoid the attention of his peers, or more likely because he believed it's what a nin would do.

The children came around her side of the obstacle course again. "Shino, stop." the red-eyed kunoichi ordered, waving the others to continue.

Panting, the Bug-nin came to a stop. Sweat glistened off his brow as he leaned down with his hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Kurenai frowned, with hand on her hip she spoke "You shouldn't push yourself to the verge of collapse. What if you fell and injured yourself?"

"They... would catch... me." He said simply, even while panting.

"Sure of that?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "They had already outpaced you."

"Yes." the boy nodded, "They've done it before."

"I see." She was pleased to hear that, but that still did not diminish the point. "It's good you trust your team, but it's still not healthy to push yourself like that. As the saying goes, too much of a good thing makes it a bad thing."

Shino nodded, conceding the point.

* * *

><p>Sakura was bored. Running wasn't something she liked, oh she understood the reasoning behind it, endurance and physical toughening was absolutely required for nin and she gladly ran because of it. That still didn't mean she liked it. Putting one foot in front of the other, pacing your breaths for maximum benefit, all these took little to no concentration after you had learned how to do it correctly. Which meant she had nothing to distract her thoughts from the endless foot falls of their run.<p>

Naruto knew exactly what she was feeling. At least he said as much whenever she asked. He had offered some advice about simply forgetting the world, falling into a daze in order to make the monotony more bearable, but hell if she knew how to do that.

She glanced at the blond, admiring his impassive features and the almost blank look in his eyes. He looked to only be barely aware of his surroundings, of course 'barely' aware for Naruto was what she called 'Careful Attention to Detail'. Bah, damn boy needed to learn to relax if you asked her. Take some time and just enjoy the scenery...

'Speaking of scenery...' Sakura resisted the urge to giggle as she fell back a few steps. Jade eyes ravishing the delightful view of the boys rump flexing and relaxing with each step. She may be focused on being a kunoichi first and foremost but that didn't mean she stopped appreciating boys entirely. A nice piece of eye candy to help her endure the monotony of the endless run of doom was certainly welcome, and since it just so happened to be the boy she liked...

She giggled.

Naruto shot her an accusing look, even if he smiled playfully. That he didn't seem to mind her looking at him like a piece of meat was dully noted.

If Kurenai thought they were going to reach their limits in endurance anytime soon, she would be sorely disappointed. Especially with this view.

* * *

><p>Kurenai was impressed and annoyed. Seriously, how much stamina did these two have?<p>

The first two hours of the endless march she had busied herself reviewing what she knew, devising and discarding or revising potential individual training regimes for her little soldiers. When Shino eventually stopped running, she thoroughly tested his Taijutsu and found herself pleased with his skill.

He was well above average with the standard Taijutsu taught at the Academy, he had even begun to incorporate it into his families unique style that focused more on glancing hits designed to deposit as many kikaichu on their victims as possible with out actually alerting them to it. All in all he was fairly well rounded as things considered, weak in genjutsu but that was only to be expected from a fresh genin from the academy. Still, she could admit to herself Shino would have beaten her pants off if she had faced him when she was still a genin. That's not even taking into consideration the few clan techniques he knew, if you threw those in she wouldn't be terribly surprised if he beat her and her genin teammates all at the same time.

She gazed up at the sun blazing high overhead, idly wondering just when they would be able to pause for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Full house."<p>

"Straight flush."

Kurenai sighed, nodding as she shuffled the deck again. It was her good luck to always keep a deck of cards on her, the tedium of waiting for the endurance monsters to finally reach their limit was tiresome. Now maybe if she was lucky she'd be able to get a bead on Shino and crack that poker face of his.

The sun was dipping ever so slowly towards the horizon.

* * *

><p>She had devised no less then hundred and seven training regimes based entirely on conjecture and what she knew about the two stamina monsters on her team. With that done, she had moved on to mentally rearranging her apartment, moving trinkets and furniture here or there and pondering if it would help the over all feel of the place. Then she had even compiled a mental checklist of all possible Kenjutsu mentors she knew of or who she thought she had a reasonable chance of convincing to train her. Just something to past the time as she watched her students run past her side of the obstacle course again.<p>

Shino had gone against the grain and rejoined his team in their run. Most Aburame she had met would happily stand there and wait for however long they had to, that cold impassiveness of theirs seemed to demand no less. Shino, however, had grown bored with poker and rather then sit there and wait he just up and rejoined the run.

Thankfully the boy had taken her words to heart and stopped to rest rather then push himself forward until he collapsed. He wasn't making any improvement with his endurance, but that was to be expected. He needed time to rest and recover from his exertions before that would happen. It would be slow going, but he at least seemed some what determined to catch up with the stamina monsters that were his teammates.

Kurenai eyed the sun dipping low. She wondered if they'd be finished before the sun set...

* * *

><p>The sun was precariously close to the Horizon now, dusk had long since begun encroaching over their little field, casting shadows here and there that only deepened as time wore on.<p>

'I need a yoyo.' Kurenai decided thoughtfully. Really, this was absurd. Genin shouldn't be able to run for nearly eight hours, especially genin fresh out of the Academy. She didn't care how high their scores were, this type of endurance was utterly insane in twelve year olds. Well, not if her suspicions were true and they had been getting training from Gai, but still.

"They've stopped." Shino pointed out. "Finally."

Kurenai nodded, spying her two slowly approaching students. They weren't talking, just walking side by side as they made there way towards her. As they got closer she could see the silliest grin on the pinkettes face, her cheeks lightly colored, either from the exertion of running for so long or something else she didn't know.

"Well..." Kurenai sighed, "... I can see your extra physical training has paid off."

Naruto looked at her, his amusement plain to see.

"Maaah... so tired." Sakura grumped, "Are we finished sensei? I'm starving!"

"Not just yet." Kurenai said mildly, "Give me a lite spar, nothing too fancy. Just enough to give me a solid impression of your taijutsu skills. It'll complete my evaluation of you."

The blond boy nodded, turning to get some distance.

"Ne... Naruto." Sakura scratched her cheek cutely, "Shouldn't we show sensei everything? I mean, she wants to see what we can do so she can train us better, right?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that. Naruto just shot her a glance, smiling slightly before turning to Sakura.

"They deserve to know, sure." he shrugged, "Not like we could hide it now even if we wanted too." he mock glared at the pinkette as a sinister smile settled in place. "Sculpting."

"Wha-GRRRRR!" Sakura grrrred, clenching her fists tightly at her sides, "No fair! You know I hate that crap! Why do you always make me do it?"

"Life is a negotiation Sakura." the blond shrugged, "We want, so we give to get what we want." He chuckled softly at the pinkettes glare, "Just think of your prize."

The girls eyes hardened, "It will be mine!"

"If you can but take it..." the boy pointed out. "First blood?"

Sakura just nodded, her eyes little more then glaciers as she stared at the blond.

Kurenai was both amused and honestly intrigued by what she was seeing. Sakura was a bundle of nerves, happy one minute and cold the next. The look on her face as she faced down the boy, however, was something she never expected from a girl her age. It was a cold fury, something that brought her mind into focus, it was a look she had seen on Anko whenever the chance to kill Orochimaru came up. Sakura wanted something, whatever it happened to be was something she was utterly focused on achieving come high or hell water.

And Naruto... he knew just what buttons to push in the girl. She didn't know what he had that the girl wanted, she only hoped he could actually deliver it.

* * *

><p>Naruto was so terribly amused. Sakura looked ready to tear his head off for her precious prize, which was a good thing as far as he considered it. This Sakura was beyond focused, she needed to win, she needed to taste her prize rather then watch it slip through her fingers yet again. He knew from long experiencing fighting the girl she would be anything but reckless. Absolutely focused on her goal she may be, she was not an idiot.<p>

He glanced at their spectators. Kurenai looked as calm as she always did, those unnerving red orbs eying the both of them thoughtfully. Shino was just as calm, but there was a tenseness in his posture that belied some excitement. Well, don't worry Shino, you're in for a show.

Sakura struck first; flowing into him with a serious of high to mid punches. He blocked some, redirected others with a light touch to throw off their trajectory, and countered with his own barrage of punches intermingled with a round house that caught the girl flatfooted.

Her head snapped to the side from the blow, but long practice had condition her to flow with the strike, twisting her body low as she countered with her own roundhouse. He blocked the kick easily, but that was the feint. She pressed her hands against the ground and kicked out with her other foot, catching him in the stomach and pushing him back a few feet.

She quickly regained her stance, those cold eyes still glaring into his own, yet she was smiling. She was enjoying ever second of it.

Naruto just grinned.

* * *

><p>Shino eyebrows rose clear over his shades.<p>

Kurenai frowned. Each strike, from the lightning quick jabs to the devastating kicks, left an almost visible effect behind. Dear Kami the amount of chakra they were channeling into their strikes were briefly visible each time they blocked or managed to strike each other. Even more disconcerting, they had both hit each other numerous times and neither seemed to be slowing down. The amount of punishment such chakra heavy hits inflicted should have them spewing blood, or at the very least breaking bone.

Naruto leapt back suddenly, avoiding a low sweep as he put distance between the two of them. His hands flashed in rapid succession as he retreated. "Doton: Funshutsu." he whispered as he slammed his fist into the ground. Sakura hissed as the ground beneath suddenly shifted before a mass of rock rocketed upwards. Dust and rock from the sudden eruption obscured the area.

Kurenai from her position could make out Sakura some what. Her hands were flashing through seals...

"Doton: Sumasshu!" She stamped her foot. The ground directly in-front of her... jumped free of the ground. Kurenai couldn't think of any better way to describe it. The large hunk of rock and dirt hovered for a skant half second as Sakura reared back with both fists before smashing them into the rock. Like a meteor the boulder of rock and dirt flew through the obscuring cloud of dirt, amazingly it didn't break from the force Sakura hit it with, holding together as it blew towards the blond.

Naruto just ducked under the boulder, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Sakura approaching from the air.

Kurenai marveled at that. She had used the boulder as a distraction, leaping high after she had sent the boulder on her way. Naruto cartwheeled away as Sakura hit the ground. The earth sunk, an explosion of rock and dirt erupting up and out as the force of her blow cratered the ground five meters around her.

The blond lept back into the fray, once again descending the fight into a series of punches and kicks that occasionally pierced both their defenses to inflict damage.

The red-eyed kunoichi filed everything she witnessed away for later. She had them fight to show her their taijutsu, and God as her witness that was what she would focus on. It was quickly evident Naruto was far more skilled then Sakura. His stance, his motions, everything was simply more crisp and smooth then the pinkettes. There was an oddity however, and likely the only reason he hadn't completely decimated the girl. At various points he hesitated, like his body had been trained to move in a different direction and he had to compensate by mentally forcing his body to move otherwise. Why, Kurenai had no idea, but those brief moments were giving Sakura everything she needed to make this a real fight as opposed to being utterly one sided.

They punched at each other in tandem. Naruto caught her fist, and Sakura caught his. They were smiling at each other even as they stood there.

"Acceptance..." Shino whispered in awe. There was a visible distortion shooting along their limbs as they held each other in place. Kurenai could actually see small gouges being dug in the ground by something so damn fast she could only catch glimpses of it at first.

Then she saw it. Small at first, like a budding flower slowing opening to reveal it's beauty to the world, a spiraling vortex of yellow white chakra was forming in-between the two of them. Dear Kami just what were they doing?!

A hiss followed by a whump, like the sound of something large being dropped in a pool of water, hit her ears before the two literally exploded away from each other. Sakura grabbed the ground as she flew back, her fingers leaving deep gouges as she used the earth to slow her descent.

Naruto flowed with the repelling force, twisting in mid air slightly until the kinetic energy that had flung them eased enough for him to hit the ground in a run. He slid to a stop, grinning at the girl even as he brought his fingers up in a single seal and held it there.

Sakura blinked in shock, twisting around just in time to get a round house to the face as another Naruto erupted into being with a puff of smoke. She flowed with the blow but it did her little good as another Naruto appeared in front of her, flowing low into a sweep that caught her flatfooted.

Kurenai watched in awe as another Naruto popped into existence above the girl, immediately free falling with his elbow set to give her a nasty jab in her back. Sakura never took the hit, vanishing in a puff of smoke as the boy came crashing down on her.

Kawarimi no Jutsu. The three Naruto's glared at the large rock the pinkette left behind for a half second. Grimacing, Sakura struggled to her feet. Kurenai winced as the clones quickly took note of her new location. She hadn't been able get far away, which showed the Jounin just how much of a desperation move that had been on her part.

The clones moved to encircle her, now four... then five... they just kept popping into existence. Sakura glared, not at the clones, but at the boy who stood safely away from the battle as his clones moved in for the finish. Naruto just smiled that calm amusing smile of his.

It was enough to really piss the girl off.

"Doton: Funshutsu Shuuha." Sakura screamed, slamming her hands into the ground. The earth all around her erupted with the force of her blow, a cloud of dust and rock obscuring her and the clones from view.

Naruto frowned at that, dropping the seal he had been holding as he eyed the cloud curiously. And that was when Sakura... the many, many Sakura's came pouring out of the smoke cloud. Ten, twenty, thirty... Kurenai quickly counted the mass of pink hair barreling towards the curious blond.

Kurenai frowned. These weren't physical clones like the ones Naruto had used, and how he even learned such a technique was something she intended to find out. They were Bunshin, a fact that became increasingly obvious as each step the illusions took failed to kick up or shift the dirt beneath them with their heavy foot falls. She glanced at Naruto, not in the least bit surprised he still hadn't done anything more then frown thoughtfully at the illusions rushing towards him.

The Bunshin ran past, jumped around, hooted and hollered and tried to make distractions of themselves. Naruto wasn't having any of that, he ignored them before suddenly catching Sakura's fist. The pinkette reared back with her other fist and Naruto moved to catch that too.

Kurenai widened her eyes in surprise. As her fist neared Naruto it split into two, her clenched fist hitting his hand and passing through it while she reached out with her real hand and grabbed his shirt. She yanked him forward, snarling and gnashing her teeth as she reared back and headbutted him with enough force to push him off his feet.

They crashed onto the ground, Sakura on top of Naruto. Dazed, the boy just stared blankly at the sky as the girl crawled up his chest. She sat there, gripping his shirt with the nastiest smile Kurenai had ever seen on the girl.

Sakura rubbed Naruto's forehead, pulling back and gazing at her finger in awe. "Heh... first blood to me, eh?"

Naruto suddenly chuckled. "You wrapped yourself in a Bunshin, controlling it perfectly to match your moves until that last moment."

"Yep yep!" The girl chirruped, "And you know what that means, don't you Na-ru-to-kun?"

"Yeah... One 'Wouldn't say no even if I wanted too' Date." the blond chuckled, glancing down. "Not that I mind having you use me as a pillow..."

"You're damn right you don't mind!" The girl grinned, leaning down and kissing his nose before hopping off the boy. "YOSH!" she pumped her arm, "Naruto 297, Sakura 1! I'm catching up!"

Naruto just shook his head in amusement as he sat up.

"A very color-"

Shino coolly interrupted the Jounin. "That was the next level of Acceptance training, wasn't it?"

"Hm?" Sakura blinked, leaning back as the boy just seemed to zoom in front of her. "Ah... yeah, yeah it is."

The Bug-nin nodded, "Teach me."

"May I speak?" Kurenai smiled pleasantly at the three of them. Shino just blinked at her, like he had forgotten she was ever there. Kids, she swore they would be the end of her, one way or another.

Naruto coughed suddenly.

"Oh come on Naruto, I didn't hit you that hard!" Sakura wagged her finger at the boy, who just rolled his eyes in response.

"Anyway, as I was saying." The Red-eyed kunoichi sighed, "I can see you two are very advanced for Genin. I do have a few questions, if you don't mind."

The blond rubbed his head irritably, wiping away the small drops of blood. "Knowledge is power."

"Right." she looked at the pinkette, who smiled so wide and bright Kurenai would have thought she was on some kind of stimulant if she didn't know the truth. "Those Doton jutsu, who taught you?"

Sakura shrugged, thumbing towards the blond. "He taught me."

"And I taught myself." Naruto said simply, "I was experimenting with those D-rank camping jutsu, like condensing water from the air, earth fall for putting out and burying fire pits, or using the wind to remove your scent from the area to disguise your passing.. Funshutsu and it's big brother Shuuha are a mix of the Earth Fall and Wind jutsu's, Sumasshu is a mix of Earth Fall and Condensation. The water holds the rock and dirt in place so it doesn't break apart as it comes up, or when the thing is launched."

"That..." Kurenai just boggled at that. Combining jutsu that damn near every outdoors-men, civilian or Shinobi, knew was... well she had never thought of it herself, but it certainly was possible. Curious now that she thought about it... why hadn't other nin's generations past thought to do it? "... okay, I can see that. How about those Physical clones?"

"Those Kami damn clones." Sakura half glared at the boy.

"Maah, stop glaring. You won your date, shouldn't you be dancing a jig or something?" The blond rolled his eyes at the girl, before focusing his gaze on his sensei. "I call it Shinteki Bunshin no jutsu. I derived it from the Bunshin and a hefty bit of my Doton research. The clones are solid as you saw, but they get destroyed real easy and..."

"... And?" Kurenai pressed.

"It's weird, I don't really understand it." The blond shrugged, summoning a clone who popped into existence next to them. "Whenever you destroy one of these guys I end up learning everything he knew."

"Memory transfer?" Shino asked doubtfully.

Kurenai frowned. Physical clones that transferred memories when destroyed? That sounded so damn familiar... Kage Bunshin? Oh holy hell. "Ah... okay." she walked up to the clone, leaned over and whispered something in it's ear before popping it with a kunai.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes sensei, two plus two is four, I get it."

That verified his claim. Kurenai frowned, "Okay, for the time being you are forbidden from using that Jutsu. I need to do some research and confer with some colleagues, but I'm almost certain I've heard a similar description for a Kinjutsu."

"Forbidden eh?" Naruto shrugged, "As you wish."

"Meet here tomorrow at the same time. Enjoy what's left of the day."

* * *

><p>She had considered going to the Hokage first, but declined that notion. The man would have to be informed, there was no doubt of this, but she would not go to him until she had checked other potential sources and confirmed this technique Naruto had supposedly created was indeed the Kinjutsu she thought it was. There were only three people in Konoha, aside from the Hokage himself, that she knew possessed the Kage Bunshin. Well, two she knew had the knowledge for sure, but given the thirds reputation she wouldn't be surprised at all if he knew it.<p>

Kurenai didn't have to think long about who to go to. Finding the woman in question, however, had proven to be slightly more difficult. She dropped a few messages, let the word get out she was looking for her about something extremely important and then spent three wonderfully boring hours filling out paperwork and confirming her Team officially.

She was on her way home, passing a badly illuminated alley when the woman she had been looking for stepped out. Doe brown eyes framed with long purple hair and soft skin met her own crimson orbs. She didn't need to look around to know they were essentially alone on the street. "Yuugao."

"Kurenai." The woman nodded once, "Heard the buzz, y'know you could have just stopped by my apartment right?"

"Oh no, don't start that." the Genjutsu Mistress made a face, "Or do you not remember what happened last time I showed up?"

"Do I ever." the younger woman grinned, "Hayate had never been so embarrassed in his life. He kept making the cutest little squeaks after you saw him in the-"

"Oh Kami, spare me." Kurenai sighed, "The less I know about your love life the better off I'll be."

"Such a prude." Yuugao chuckled, "Well, you got my attention. What's the problem?"

"I've... taken a Genin team." she began slowly, "And I need you to confirm something for me."

Yuugao made a face at that. "First, why the hell did you take a genin team? You're already old, taking a team at your age is just asking for gray hairs. And Second, what could you possibly need me to confirm?"

Kurenai gracefully ignored the quip about her age, and hair. Damn it she was not going gray! "One of my students may have independantly developed the Kage Bunshin."

"Ooohhh reeeeally?" Her interest was piqued. "A genin with the Kage Bunshin? I'm assuming this genin hasn't killed themselves yet? I'm impressed."

"This is exactly why I need more information." Kurenai frowned, "He's a fairly important political figure in Konoha, if this technique is dangerous I need to know about those dangers." she raised a finger to forestall the lecture she knew she would get, "I'm not saying teach me the technique, I would never force you or anyone to divulge something like that. I just need to know the dangers."

Yuugao was slow to respond. Kurenai could feel her eyes boring into her, looking for something. Perhaps a hint of deceit? She didn't think the woman she had earned a rather whimsical friendship with over the years would even suspect her of such. Or maybe she would? Genjutsu specialists were rather notorious for manipulating emotions and view points, pulling strings in just the right way to get what they wanted.

"Fine. But understand this is a Kinjutsu. While it isn't against the law to discuss some details, it most certainly is frowned upon." the purple haired kunoichi shrugged, "This 'important political genin' better be worth the trouble."

"He is." she assured the woman.

"Well, Kage Bunshin has several dangerous side effects. It creates physical clones, but these clones are... well the best explanation would be that they are slivers derived from the subconscious of the user. They inherit various skills, general combat and support but I'm willing to bet if you're good enough you could create one with specific knowledge. Like a seamstress, or a carpenter."

Kurenai nodded, "Fascinating. I guess, since it's a piece of your subconscious, when the clone is destroyed it returns to the creator."

"Yep, and with everything it had learned." Yuugao shrugged, "If you created a clone to read a book, then when it dispelled everything it read would be available to you."

Kurenai nodded. Naruto had already revealed as much, but she had to be certain. There was one dangerous possibility that had jumped out at her as soon as she had discovered the technique. "So, hypothetically speaking, say some one creates a hundred of these clones and has each of them research something different, and then cancels them all at once, what would happen?"

Yuugao blinked, "Well... they'd probably suffer a brain hemorrhage. That much information shoved into your brain, a hundred different perspectives each with entirely different knowledges? The human mind can only absorb so much at a time before you overload it."

"I see."

"Not that you ever have to worry about that." Kurenai looked hopeful at that. The way the woman casually dismissed the dangerous possibility had to mean something. "First, the clones itself actually takes a lot of chakra to pull off. I'm technically Chuunin A rank in Chakra capacity, and two's my limit. Hayate's Chuunin S rank, and threes his limit." The purple haired woman pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Kakashi's Jounin S ranked, and he can only pull off ten, if that. The chances of a genin being able to pull off one clone is damn small. Frankly I'm impressed he didn't die."

Kurenai's head was spinning. "Die?"

"Well yeah. It takes a lot of chakra, it's really easy to over do it and just keel over from Chakra exhaustion." Yuugao shrugged.

"Twelve."

"Excuse me?"

"He summoned twelve clones today." Kurenai spoke softly, "And that was after he ran for over eight hours, fired off multiple jutsu, and engaged in a low chuunin chakra enhancement battle."

Yuugao stared. Then whistled, "Okay, I have to know. Just who is this Super Genin? Or are you just blowing smoke out of your ass?"

Kurenai glanced up at the tower. She could see the windows at the top, the Hokage's Office, still shining with light. Idly she debated her next course of action, but only idly. "Uzumaki Naruto." she said as she moved down the street and away from the tower.

Yuugao blinked before following after the woman. "Wait wait wait. Uzumaki Naruto, blond spiky hair, whisker marks, cute as a button but quiet as the wind? That Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kurenai was rather impressed the girl hadn't even mentioned the Kyuubi in all that. "Yes. I take it you know of him?" she paused, "Or know him?"

"The latter." she said with a grin, "ANBU had a rotation on the kid since forever. Was a pretty big pain in the ass at first, but when the kid mellowed things became interesting." she idly brushed some stay strands of hair behind her ear, "Kid figured out he had ANBU watching him pretty quick after that."

"Really." Kurenai glanced at the woman, "Does he know you, or does he know the mask?"

Yuugao shrugged, "Both. We talked a bit, or rather he chatted me up and I stood there listening. At first, anyway."

"At first?"

"Kid just has a way of getting you to talk." Yuugao chuckled, "Those fierce baby blue eyes certainly helped I suppose."

"I see." Kurenai murmured as they turned down a street. They stayed silent as they passed opened shops and bars, fairly packed with civilians and off-duty nin. She was grateful for the brief intermission, it let her organize her thoughts. The more she thought about it, the more she realized this was a perfect opportunity to express one of her desires.

They turned off the main streets, fleeing the crowds at a sedate pace. "I have a wonder..."

Yuugao just looked at her.

"My Kenjutsu skills are fairly... inadequate. Do you think Hayate would be willing to take on an apprentice?"

"Hah!" the woman chuckled, "Not bloody likely, and don't you start pouting!"

She was not pouting. Really, she wasn't.

"Hayate's Kenjutsu is family based, that means there's a fair bit of tradition involved." Yuuago paused for a moment, then shrugged, "Essentially he's only allowed one apprentice, and before you ask, yes that's me. He can only get another apprentice after I attain mastery, which requires me to take my own apprentice and train him up, so on and so forth."

"So... you could train me?" Kurenai smiled. She rather liked that idea, actually.

"Not a chance. I already have my own apprentice. Now..." she chuckled, "Well, he's advanced enough to take his own apprentice, Hayate would certainly sign off on it, but you'd have to actually convince him."

"Who is he?" She tried to think of any other Gekkou-Kenjutsu style sword users but came up blank.

Yuugao grinned, "Still interested eh? I'll shoot it by Hayate, see what he thinks. If he agrees then I'll introduce you. Just be mindful, he may want payment of some kind, you'll have to be willing to give in order to get what you want."

Kurenai frowned. Those words... she could swear she had head them somewhere... and recently too. She was drawing a blank though... curious. "And what kind of payment would he want?"

"Who knows." Yuugao shrugged, "He's not the type to care about material wealth. Maybe he'll ask for Genjutsu training in return, or maybe some favors to be named at a later date."

"What did you ask from him?" Kurenai thought it was a fair question.

"Now that's a bit personal." Yuugao winked, "Let's just say I've enjoyed the payment immensely and leave it at that."

"Your words couldn't possibly be more shameless, Yuugao." Kurenai sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly. "If I didn't know you were already involved with Hayate, I could certainly take it entirely the wrong way."

Yuugao shrugged. It was as good as saying 'I really don't give a damn'.

They pressed on.

* * *

><p>Long sorrowful notes, deep sighs of strings reverberating with the gentle sway of bow as his fingers lightly danced across the strings. Movement flowed into music, his vibrato technique expressing echos of a peaceful mind, of some one so lost in the movements and the expressive sounds he crafted as delicately as one sculpted stone. It was an illusion, as a conversation took place in the deepest parts of his mind...<p>

'You waste your efforts on that despicable female.' Kyuubi snarled within his mind.

"She's not despicable, she's just Sakura." He spoke internally. He would not let his voice ruin the bittersweet notes.

'She is a bag of meat that is no more important then that flimsy instrument you waste your time on.'

"Cello, I'm playing the Cello." he grinned inwardly, "Yoko Kanno if you're at all interested."

'Meaningless.' Kyuubi snorted, 'You have your focus, why have you done nothing but waste your time on these useless bugs?'

"It must be nice being you." he countered, "An existence of extremes. Take, do not tempt. Slay, do not play. Smash, do not cultivate." he sneered within his mind, "It is the shades of gray that make existence meaningful, not the extremes you so pander too."

'Spare me your pedantic sermons. This life of flesh and blood is meaningless, only power and the will to use it matter.' Kyuubi snarled, 'You are the weakest of them all. You have the knowledge to do what you wish, you possess the power to force others to your will and yet you do nothing.'

"I... think I'll take that as a compliment." he replied mildly, "And Kurenai isn't an egg I can crack just by snapping my fingers, nor would I even if I could. Stone upon stone, something to lean on in order to make the whole stronger. To do otherwise would depreciate her as a person. Besides, weren't you the one who insisted I become her pillar Kyuubi-hime?"

The Kyuubi snarled a bit, but said nothing as it retreated back into the darkness of his mind.

He played on.

* * *

><p>"Ah... he's in a good mood." Yuuago spoke softly as they climbed the stairs. "Haven't heard this one before."<p>

Kurenai listened to the notes. They were long, deep sounds of sorrow that slowly rose with each step she took. Lighter, like a mist slowly lifting to reveal the green grass below, the music took an almost whimsical quality. "He lives all alone in these apartments?"

"Eh? Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"He's fairly loud, and it is late..."

"Ah." Yuuago shrugged, "Most of the people who live here work the... night life of Konoha."

Kurenai didn't know what to think about that bit of information.

"The rest..." She nodded at a few people. The doors to their apartments were open, they sat on chairs leaned up against the frame of the door. Some of them were reading, others simple listened to the soft expressive music.

They came to his door. Kurenai reached out to knock when Yuugao grabbed her hand by the wrist. She shook her head at the red-eyed kunoichi's curious stare before letting go. Deftly she traced the frame of the door until her finger caught on an all but invisible groove. She pushed it in, revealing a small alcove an inch deep and a index finger in length.

Yuugao pulled a key free. Gently she slid it into the lock and turned the key. As quiet as a ghost she slipped inside, waving the older woman to follow quietly.

Kurenai wasn't sure about just walking into Naruto's apartment uninvited. The insistent look from the other woman had her relent. She apparently knew Naruto well enough to know where he kept a spare key, she could only hope the younger woman knew him well enough that he wouldn't get rightfully upset at them for walking in uninvited. She slipped inside with nary a sound or creek from the wooden floor.

The apartment opened up into a some what cramped sitting room that also doubled as his kitchen. There was a door to the left, but it was closed, barring her from seeing more of the home. Naruto sat on the far side of the small room, facing the window with his back to them as he moved the bow creating the expressive notes across the cello he held. On the for right wall were multiple diamond cut cubby holes fashioned out of interlocking pieces of wood set at an angle. Many scrolls were stacked within the holes, one on top of the other, yet not enough to be overflowing or cramped into place tightly.

Yuugao leaned up next to the door, arms Akimbo as she simply watched and waited. Kurenai felt distinctly uncomfortable, like she had intruded on something she shouldn't have and should leave immediately. Yet... the longer she stayed there, the more she found herself relaxing. The music soothing her worries and concerns the as it seemed to sooth Yuugao, the woman having closed her eyes with a slight smile on her thin lips.

As all good things come to an end, so did the music. Naruto sat there, breathing lightly as he set the bow resting on his shoulder. "Unexpected company..." he murmured, as he turned to look at them in amusement. There was a slight surprise in his eyes when he caught sight of her, something Kurenai could certainly understand given the circumstances. Yet it was gone as quickly as it came, "... sneaking into my home again Yuugao?" he sighed tiredly, "... not to abuse my poor defenseless body again, I hope."

"Naruto!" Yuugao snapped, "I'll abuse your body any damn time I feel like it! It's my prerogative and you know it!"

Kurenai just stared.

The boy laughed, setting his cello down. "Yes, yes. Only for you Yuugao-sama, only for you."

"This is uncomfortable." Kurenai interjected.

"Don't mind her Naruto." Yuugao thumbed to the older woman, "Aside from being a prude stick in the mud-"

"Uzuki Yuugao!" she screeched, rounding on the woman who continued despite the glare she was receiving.

"-she's here to nag at you about some technique she mentioned you learned."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "The Shinteki Bunshin no Jutsu I assume?"

Kurenai was very much pleased to get right down to business. She also swore to make Yuugao pay for embarrassing her in front of her student. "That's right." she pursed her lips cautiously, "Do you have enough chakra to make a few clones?"

"A few?" Naruto shrugged, raising his hands into a single seal.

"Stop." she ordered, "I'm not asking you to make them, I'm asking you if you have enough chakra? If so, can you estimate how many?"

The blond eyed her curiously, nodding. "I have plenty of chakra, as for how many..." he shrugged, "Never really tried to test my limit."

"What's the most you've had out?" Yuugao frowned. Kurenai could see her eyes narrowing as she stared at that single seal the boy had made.

"Eerm..." Naruto shrugged, stepping up to the diamond shape cubby shelves she had noticed earlier. He perused a few rather thick scrolls, checking a small colored tag at the end before putting them back. After a few moments he retrieved a black and silver tagged scroll and set it on the table. Opening it up he rolled the scroll out a fair bit, eyes dancing over the various drawings and written words within.

Yuugao and Kurenai both leaned over the table to see what he was looking at. He didn't try to hide it, nor did he show the slightest inclination of irritation at their looks. He traced one finger past several drawings of the chakra circulation system before settling on several lines of notes.

"I've recorded up to thirty nine clones on one occasion." He said simply, finger tracing down the lines, "The amount of chakra that goes into each clone is very considerable, but it didn't do much but wind me slightly." he shrugged, glancing at his Jounin-sensei, "I have a lot of chakra Kurenai-sensei, probably some genetic benefit I haven't figured out, it seems all but infinite."

Kurenai nodded. Genetic benefit her foot, this had to be one of the side benefits from containing Kyuubi. She glanced over the document thoughtfully, "Is this scroll all the notes and research you've done on the Shinteki Bunshin?"

"More or less." The blond shrugged, "There's a bit of Sakura's theory with the Acceptance training we devised, but most of the practical research and notes I have a copy of is in another scroll."

Yuugao frowned, "Damn Naruto... how many experiments did you run to figure the technique out? There's at least thirty entries here from the interesting to the down right stupid!" she glared at the boy, "And why didn't you even mention it to me?"

Naruto responded slowly, "I... I haven't worked all the kinks out yet." he sighed, "There's a memory absorption issue that makes the technique down right dangerous."

"Too many clones absorbing to much information, all being returned at once?" Kurenai nodded, "I'm glad to see you recognized such a dangerous facet." And she was. Honestly, most genin were concerned with the bigger better boom at that age. Hell, she had been the same way, especially when she caught those two pervert teammates of hers spying on her in the buff. One quickly learned illusionary circumcisions still hurt like hell.

He lightly blushed at her praise. "Thanks Kurenai-sensei."

"Okay, so it wasn't finished." Yuugao nodded, pushing the scroll aside to sit on the edge of the table. "At least as far as you knew. Summon a clone." she ordered.

Naruto nodded, hands moving into a very familiar seal as the purple haired woman watched critically. A soft pop caused by the displacement of air sounded as another Naruto appeared in the room.

"Nice." Yuugao nodded, glancing at Kurenai, "You're right. That's the Kage Bunshin. From the seal to the way you don't mold the chakra, it's identical."

"Kage Bunshin?" Naruto's curious question rang out in tandem. The two Naruto's looked at each other in plain amusement at that.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Yuugao confirmed, "It's a Jounin level A-Rank technique, restricted as it is because of the dangers it presents to the user." she pursed her lips thinly, "When you create a clone it isn't like performing Jutsu. At least it doesn't follow the standard seal mold create method. Kage Bunshin goes straight from Seal to create. When the clones are being created they in essence mold your chakra to create themselves, even if doing so will leave you in chakra exhaustion."

"So say I want to create fifty clones, but I only have enough chakra for 49, what happens?"

"You die." Kurenai said simply. "The forty nine clones will come out fine, but the last one won't have enough chakra to create itself. That doesn't mean it doesn't try to form..."

"Correct." Yuugao said severely, "It will take every last ounce of chakra in an attempt order to form itself, leaving you without even enough to survive."

Naruto nodded, eyes hard. "I see." he glanced at her, "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. If you hadn't..." he sighed, "I was planning to teach this to Sakura... if you hadn't found out about it..."

Kurenai smiled, patting his back softly, "It's what I'm here for."

"Yes yes, her concern is just touching." Yuugao chuckled, rolling the scroll back up. "I imagine you'll need to confiscate this for the Hokage?"

Kurenai winced internally. Truthfully she knew she had too, yet at the same time it belonged to her student. A culmination of hard work and effort in order to create something he thought was an original technique. He was also a child, more mature then most she knew, but he was still a child who was about to have something he worked on taken away and likely never returned. She glanced at the boy. He looked calm as he always did, but there was just something else to his demeanor. Slight depression maybe, or horror that he could have unintentionally hurt Sakura by teaching her the technique? She sincerely hoped he wouldn't brood on this too long.

"Yes, yes I do." she nodded, taking the scroll. "You understand, don't you Naruto?"

He looked up her, a small smile coming to his lips. "An unintentionally tragedy averted, my teammates kept safe, and a sensei who's looking out for her wards. Yes, I think I understand."

"Oi, the sugar over-load is giving me a diabetic ulcer brat." Yuugao frowned, "How come you're never that sweet to me?"

"Kurenai-sensei doesn't try to carve her initials in my hide every time I see her." Naruto pointed out simply.

Kurenai just shook her head in amusement. "Come Yuugao, we've bothered my cute student enough tonight."

"He's not cute, he's a menace." Yuugao shook her fist, even if she was smiling.

"You're so easy to tease." Naruto just grinned.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned to his clone as the women left the apartment. They stared at each other for a time, both with identical looks of amusement echoing in thier eyes.<p>

"Hook."

"Line."

"And sinker." they chorused with a high-five.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: Well, here it is. Not really sure what to think about the chapter. It's rough, it's probably shorter then most of my chapters. Or maybe it's longer? I dunno.

I felt it prudent to give some real character insight into the team. Sakura first, obviously, followed by Shino. I'll leave Kurenai alone as insight into her personality is intended to take place through out the first two story arcs.

Had a fairly bad day today. Spent pretty much all day helping the family, and finally on my way home I apparently (Though it's bull shit of the highest order) ran a stop sign and got pulled over by the cops. Couldn't find hide nor hair of my insurance card, so they had to keep me for awhile while they did checks on me.

Blargh. So tired.

Anyway, jutsu list. Translation probably isn't perfect, but meh, it suits my weird sense of style. Or lack thereof.

Doton: Funshutsu: Earth Release Eruption

Doton: Sumasshu: Earth Release Smash

Doton: Funshutsu Shuuha: Earth Release Eruption Wave

Shinteki Bunshin no Jutsu: It's the Kage Bunshin, just renamed to Shinteki (Physical) Bunshin no Jutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Pursuing Happiness

Written By: Matdeception

Disclaimer: These things are like Taxes, you just want it done and out of the way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Aroma, Texture, Taste<p>

* * *

><p>The life of Hokage was one of self-sacrifice, this was simple fact; A fact many people misunderstood. Sarutobi often wondered if anyone but other Kage's truly understood everything he and the ones who came before, or after him, had to give up in order to do the job justice. Pfeh... job, what a joke. Anyone who believed this was a job had to have their heads, and values, examined. Hokage was more then a job, it was a life, it was putting behind your own goals and dreams as a person and donning the role of another.<p>

Sarutobi had, once upon a time, wanted to be nothing but a scholar, and while he was a scholar of jutsu that particular facet of knowledge wasn't the only one he wanted to explore. Little known to anyone, other then his former teammates turned advisers, he once wanted to be an archaeologist. He wanted to uncover the secrets of the past, learn of their ancient ancestors from that mythical time before the coming of the Sage and the gift of Chakra. He yearned to discover secret tombs of long forgotten warriors, kings, or even regular people who served others. Yet... what he wanted, and what his life as Hokage allowed were two different things, and could never be one.

He sighed tiredly, flicking a match across his desk. The abrupt smell of sulfur and angry hiss of fire erupting into being a familiar comfort. Lighting his pipe, he flicked the spent match away and turned in his chair to stare out the window. He could see it even from here, his home nestled comfortingly near the outskirts of the village to the north west. How long had it been since he was last there? He honestly couldn't remember; More and more his energy just didn't last and he resorted to sleeping in the tower rather then drag himself home for the scant few hours of rest he managed to steal every now and then. Maybe he should just pass it on to his children? His eldest daughter might enjoy it, especially with child number two on the way; Though he dearly hoped she wouldn't name this one after Konoha in anyway shape or form. Konohamaru certainly didn't enjoy his name, a fact the old man couldn't bring himself to blame the child for.

A soft flutter echoed, and Sarutobi knew he wasn't alone anymore. Glancing at the white masked ANBU kneeling near the door, he sighed. "What is it?"

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Jounin, and Uzuki Yuugao, Chuunin, wishes to speak with you on a matter concerning Uzumaki Naruto." came the plain, unrecognizable voice of the ANBU.

"Send them in." Sarutobi waved the man off, ignoring as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>"Well... what do I owe the honor of a late night visit from two lovely beauties such as yourselves?" were the first words from Sarutobi, in that kind if slightly perverted tone he reserved for those of the fairer sex. It was one of his many quirks that Kurenai had noticed years passed, and one that was utterly harmless. At least, harmless in comparison to his habitual smoking, but she paid that no mind as she approached his desk flanked by Yuugao.<p>

"Concerns." she said seriously, placing Naruto's confiscated scroll on his desk.

Sarutobi eyed the scroll briefly, "Concerns about what, exactly?"

"Everything." Kurenai shook her head, "First would be this..." she nodded towards the scroll, "... which contains Naruto's accumulated research that allowed him to engineer the Kage Bunshin."

Sarutobi frowned, "He knows the Kage Bunshin?"

"He does." Yuugao interjected, "Verified it myself. From the seal, to the way the clones are created, and memory absorption."

The Hokage opened the scroll, thoughtfully glancing over the many varied notes and designs of the chakra system, thoughts on differing applications and chakra and molding and results of various experiments. He glanced at Yuugao, "The dangers. Does he know the dangers?"

"He's been told." Yuugao allowed slowly, "But does he understand them?" she shrugged, "If it were any other kid I'd say no, not a chance in hell, but this is Naruto were talking about here."

"I've ordered him not to use for the time being." Kurenai informed helpfully.

Sarutobi nodded, eyes drifting back to the scroll for a time. "Your second concern?"

The Genjutsu mistress nodded, "Today I watched him and Haruno-san engage in a spar, utilizing skills that should be well beyond their capabilities." she frowned thoughtfully, "Chakra Enhancement particularly, utilized at a low to mid Chuunin level."

Yuugao frowned slightly, "You know... come to think of it, that's something that's been bothering me as well."

Kurenai blinked, "Why?" she sighed, "Don't tell me you're the one that's been giving him all this extra training."

For herself, Yuugao just looked sheepish. "Well, not as much as you'd think. Just pointers here and there on the Academy taijutsu, and some other things, but certainly never anything about Chakra enhancement." she eyed the Hokage, "I'd like to point out that I've filed similar concerns about this with my superiors, and since anything relating to him gets sent to you I figured you knew about it."

Sarutobi smiled weakly as both women eyed him accusingly, "... Okay, I confess. I may have given him special permission to peruse some of my Archives..."

Kurenai had a sinking suspicion, "Those gifts for... your lady friends..."

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "... They were really happy with them?"

Kurenai just sighed, "Right. That's one mystery solved."

"Just how happy are we talking about, eh old man?" Yuugao didn't leer per say, but it was damn close.

"A gentleman never tells." Sarutobi said with a grin.

"Why me?" Kurenai shook her head tiredly.

"Well..." Sarutobi frowned, turning his gaze back to the scroll, "... the matter of the Kage Bunshin is a serious one. I'd like time to examine this in detail." he glanced at the Genjutsu mistress, "Bring him to me tomorrow, after you've finished with your team for the day."

Kurenai nodded slowly, "I've a rather lengthy assignment for them tomorrow, but I could come up with something else if you'd like.'

He waved that notion off, "No need, as long as he gets here some time tomorrow your plans should be fine."

"It will be done." the Genjutsu mistress nodded.

* * *

><p>"How long have you been training like this?" Shino asked, resting against the tree that had become their teams meeting point. Yesterday had been quite a revelation for the young Aburame, of his faults, of his strengths, and just how little he knew about those he had spent his years in the Academy watching. That they were able to hide their abilities wasn't a surprise to him, he had done it himself and had quite honestly expected it from his classmates. The truth of just how much they two held back both humbled and irritated him.<p>

Naruto was lying perpendicular along the seesaw in what Shino believed would be his ritualistic waiting spot. He looked distracted, eyes unfocused as he gazed into the morning sky littered with clouds. He didn't answer immediately, but Shino hadn't expected him too. Peculiar as his relationship was with Sakura, the blond tended to let her answer for him, only interjecting if she made a mistake, lacked the information required, or the matter was serious on a level the young Bug-nin hadn't quite been able to gauge yet.

Sakura blinked, looking up from a plain black book, plain except for the fact it had a hand drawn title that proudly stated 'Sakura's innocent, in no way evil or nefarious plans on dating one Uzumaki Naruto.' A diary of some sort, at least Shino hoped so. "Hm? How long?" She frowned cutely, biting her lower lip in that strange way she often did when concentrating, "... Uh, just over two years?"

"For as long as I can remember." came Naruto's soft voice in reply.

Shino nodded, considering, "Uchiha Sasuke received the same training as well, hasn't he?"

Sakura shrugged, "Well, yeah, he's been doing it almost as long as I have. Not the morning workouts mind you, but everything else..." she frowned then, "How did you know about that anyway? Sasuke always made a point of training with us in secret."

"Assumption based on conjecture, observation, and finally validation." Shino said simply.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled, "He did give it away, didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura half snarled, "Who gave what away? When?"

Shino eyed Naruto curiously, but if the boy cared to elaborate for the pinkette he made no move to do so. He sighed, "Sasuke gave it away at the bridge yesterday, his knowledge of Acceptance training, how easily he integrated into the circle, and other various tells..."

"Oh come now Shino." the blond tilted his head expectantly, "That's a fairly obvious deduction, surely you won't deny us your other observations on Sasuke."

Sakura scratched her head, "Okay, I'm lost here, just what are you talking about?"

Shino stared at the blond, at his amused eyes eyeing him expectantly. For a moment he considered just not answering, and on any other occasion he wouldn't have, but that's when he had a sudden epiphany concerning the blond. He was a teacher, he taught Sakura, Sasuke, and anyone else who'd listen, but only after they had made a step on their own, whether a right or wrong step. This wasn't a lesson for him, he realized, it was a lesson of observation for Sakura.

"Uchiha-san seemed upset at my presence, indicating an emotional response of... perhaps abandonment? Betrayal?" the Bug-nin supplied helpfully.

"Bah, he's not that emo!" Sakura defended flippantly

As expected, Shino grinned inwardly when Naruto just sighed tiredly, looking at Sakura in that way that meant she made a mistake. "Isn't he, Sakura?"

The pinkette snorted, "You're just seeing things. Sasuke didn't act any differently from the tens of times we trained before then!"

"He didn't act." Shino said simply.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, "It's not in his words, but in his body. A simple flex of muscles, or errant twitch, a narrowing of the eyes. Details Sakura, it's the details that paint the picture."

Sakura bit her lip again, he decided that it was one of her cuter expressions, as she concentrated. The Bug-nin could already imagine the girl dissecting her memories of yesterday, looking over ever glance, every gesture, every action on Sasuke's part in an attempt to see just what the two of them had seen.

Naruto turned his gaze back to the clouds, letting the girl go about her thoughts in silence. As the light of recognition reached her jade eyes, Shino's respect for both his team mates went up a notch. Naruto didn't give people the answers, he helped plant the seeds, helped it grow, but did not do the growing himself. Sakura impressed him with her stubbornness on things, and the complete lack of it when it came to learning, to understand what she had missed. He'd never admit it to anyone, but one of the reasons he kept to himself in the Academy was simple maturity, a trait most if not all of his peers lacked. Truthfully, he'd never have attributed it to Sakura, but as he was often doing these days he was once again forced to face, and accept, different facets of the girl he did not pick up while simply observing her.

"Hmmm." Sakura hmmed, "He was tense wasn't he? At first... once he joined the circle, he relaxed, but before that it was like he had reverted to that annoyed, guarded jack ass he was when we started harassing him."

Shino raised an eyebrow at that, even as Naruto chuckled.

"But why?" the pinkette frowned, "He hadn't been like that around us in a long time. What changed between the last time and this time?"

"We graduated, for one." Shino helpfully supplied.

"Well, yeah." Sakura said with a roll of the eyes, "He might have been annoyed he didn't get on our team, but that wouldn't be enough to make him go all anti-social freaky freak on us."

"Make him go 'anti-social freaky freak' on us?" Naruto chuckled, "The way you butcher our language is inspiring Sakura-chan, truly inspiring."

"Shut up." the pinkette snapped, eyes narrowing thoughtfully as she stared at Shino, "... you."

He raised an eyebrow at that, saying nothing. Shino could practically see the gears turning in her head as she began to put two and two together.

"It's you." she said, scratching her cheek cutely, "You were there, some one new, some one unknown. Some one who until yesterday we hadn't ever trained with, and yet there you were, taking part in the circle. It's like... he could think..." she blinked, "He thought we replaced him."

Naruto tilted his head, grinning at Shino, "Tell me, truthfully, isn't she ridiculously cute when she figures something out?"

"Bah!" Sakura snorted, crossing her arms petulantly, utterly ignoring Naruto's question, "That idiot thinks we could replace him?!" Shino was rather impressed with the girls vicious snarl, "Just because we invite some one else doesn't mean we're replacing anything. It isn't like we can't have more friends then just him!"

"Which is why we'll track him down in a day or so and beat that notion out of him." Naruto interjected soothingly, as if planning to inflict bodily damage on another could possibly be comforting...

Sakura grinned happily then, nodding as she rubbed her hands eagerly together.

Okay, maybe it could be comforting. Shino had a second epiphany that morning, this time about Sakura.

She was batshit insane.

* * *

><p>Naruto caught the smell first, his nostrils flaring rapidly as his eyes snapped open and looked too and fro. At least, she thought so, Shino for himself didn't react in the slightest. His general impassiveness would be a challenge, she knew that, but she had hoped she could catch him off guard.<p>

Sakura caught it soon enough, her reaction far more grandiose and amusing as the girl gagged as the retching smell hit her nostrils. "Dear god, who farted?!" she snapped loudly, glaring at Naruto who ignored her in favor of tracing down the source of the smell.

Kurenai waved cheerfully as three sets of eyes latched on to her, or rather the long cup she held in her hand. She took a long satisfying whiff of the liquid, enjoying the aroma immensely. "Mmmm... Good morning."

"Gah!" Sakura gagged, pointing at her accusingly, "What is that stuff? It reeks!"

"Does it?" the Genjutsu mistress feigned ignorance, sniffing the drink again, "Smells fine to me."

"It's odor is akin to sewage." Shino said simply, expertly hiding his less then obvious disgust at the smell.

Naruto had a nasty face, like some one trying to fight the overwhelming need to heave up their breakfast. "It's... unpleasant to say the least." he eyed her warily, "What is it?"

"This?" Kurenai raised the drink slightly, shrugging at their nods, "Well, it's a mixture of vitamins, minerals, herbs with a trace amount of energy and blood pills ground up and thrown in. Probably, if not the healthiest drink you'll ever find for growing nins anywhere."

"Healthy?!" Sakura winced, "If being healthy means drinking crap then I'd rather be the unhealthiest kunoichi ever!"

She was amused, immensely so. Honestly, she had expected these reactions, at least from Sakura and Shino. Naruto's reaction went against the grain, she had expected him to shrug in that amusing way of his and show his knowledge, perhaps deign her intent. That he hadn't was comforting, very much so as she felt a bit of that apprehension she had felt since yesterday fade away. As mature and some what intimidating he could be, there were things he did not know and could yet learn.

"Oh?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow curiously, "Is that a challenge Sakura?"

"It's not a challenge, it's a fact." the pinkette said with absolute seriousness.

"Challenge accepted." she said with a grin, finishing the drink off and depositing the cup in the trash. "On to business then." she pulled three some what bulky envelopes from a pouch on her hip, handing them to her students, "Here's a private training regime I've devised for each of you. I expect you to study the material within, and be prepared for evaluations in two weeks."

Naruto and Shino both nodded, putting away their envelopes with out opening it.

Sakura opened hers, glancing over the information. "What?" she deadpanned, half glaring at her sensei, before leveling a hellish glare at Naruto. "You did this, didn't you?"

Poor innocent Naruto blinked, "Uh... if I did, I'm sorry?"

"Liar! Why else would there be 'Sculpting' in here?!" she snarled, lunging at the blond. She didn't quite make it to him, finding herself dangling in the air as Kurenai held the back of he shirt. Naruto looked both relieved and curious, but she couldn't fault him that.

"Sakura, Naruto had little to do with your regimen." Kurenai defended the blond, "If anyone is at fault, it's you."

Sakura frowned curiously, "How do you figure? He's the one who always wants me to Sculpt, even though he knows I hate it!"

Kurenai nodded, "It's because you hate it that I'm ordering you to do it." she said simply, idly walking away with the dangling girl, displaying a strength that belied her slim figure, "Doing what we love isn't what defines a person, it is the conflicts and how we resolve them that pushes us forward. You hate sculpting, it irritates you, angers you, and is just frustrating, isn't it?"

"Duh." was Sakura's flippant, petulant reply.

"Then how you deal with it, how you solve your conflict will help you grow, well help you understand aspects about yourself that fighting, or tossing jutsu around would never show you." Kurenai said simply as she lowered her down, "That is the purpose of the exercise, and as my student I expect you to do it."

Petulantly, Sakura crossed her arms and looked away, nodding slightly. "Yes, sensei." she glared at Naruto, then grinned suddenly as she pulled out her book and began writing notes. Kurenai could have sworn she heard her say "... sculpture smashing."

"Yosh!" Sakura chirruped, "This is going to be the best date ever!"

Naruto sweated slightly, "Uh... thanks Kurenai-sensei." Came his sarcastic reply

Kurenai just shook her head. Kids, she swore she would never understand them. "Now, on to today's lesson." she said as she took a seat on a park bench, "Genjutsu 101 or, as my own sensei put it..." she chuckled lightly, "... the beginning of the end of wonderment."

That raised a few eyebrows from her students. Good, she had their attention. "Genjutsu is a strong art, some may say it's stronger then Taijutsu or Ninjutsu combined, but that's an opinionated belief at best." she explained, "And that opinion is held by a scant few. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Cause it's annoying to learn?" came Sakura's blunt response.

Kurenai nodded, "Exactly. Genjutsu isn't something you can learn simply by running laps, sparring, or simple minded determination. You can't simply form the seals, mold the chakra, and expect the jutsu to fire like you can with Ninjutsu." she raised her hand, fingers sprayed wide, "Unlike other techniques that launch balls of fire, or arcs of lightning, Genjutsu relies on the senses of it's victims to have effect. Ergo, you have to attack a persons senses." she started counting down with her fingers as she spoke, "Sight, sound, taste, touch, and smell. You have to combine all these to craft Genjutsu."

Shino nodded, speaking up, "If you fail on any sense, that leaves a weakness in the Genjutsu that can be exploited."

"Precisely." The Genjutsu mistress nodded, "Yesterday I evaluated your skills, using a genjutsu that covered all the senses but sound."

Sakura frowned, "You left sound out, yeah, but wind doesn't have a taste. So you left that sense out as well, sensei. And smell, left that out also."

"Did I?" Kurenai looked dubious.

Naruto shook his as he answered the unspoken question. "No, she didn't Sakura. Wind may not have a taste, or a smell of it's own, but it is a carrier."

"Wind carries the fragrance of the area, like a wind blowing through a field of flowers, you would receive their fragrance." Shino nodded, continuing, "And while taste is harder to pinpoint, you can extrapolate that it carries kicked up dust, particles of ash from the foundries, or a number of things."

"Oh." Sakura frowned thoughtfully, "Okay, I think I get it."

"You do have a knack for catching on quickly." Kurenai said in all seriousness, "Now, because I didn't include a sound effect to the wind I left a critical weakness within the technique, which allowed you all to break the Genjutsu." she looked at Naruto pointedly, "Naruto, you discovered the flaw immediately. If you used a genjutsu in the field, relied upon it in fact, can you imagine the potential disaster you'd now have on your hands because you didn't cover this aspect of the technique?"

"I can." the blond nodded seriously, paying her strict attention beyond his normally amused detachment; Kurenai was pleased. He grinned then, a mischievous light coming to his baby blue eyes, "That drink, you used Genjutsu to make it smell bad, didn't you?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that what you think?" at his nod, she turned to the others, "And you? Is that what you think?" at their nods she shook her head, "No, I did not. Believe it or not that drink smells that bad. You are, however, correct in the fact I did use a Genjutsu."

"You used a Genjutsu on yourself." Shino interjected, "To make it smell as something other then sewage for yourself."

"That's right." She looked at them all seriously, "I used a genjutsu on myself to mask not only the smell, but the taste of it as well." she chuckled lightly, "It tastes almost as bad as it smells, by the way, but that particular lesson is for another time. Back to the task on hand." she pulled out a folded paper from her belt pouch, "Today we're going to smell the flowers, touch the stone, taste the dirt and all things in-between."

Sakura frowned, "Wait, we're going to eat dirt? What kind of dumb idea is that?" she snorted, "Why would we ever need to know what dirt tastes like?"

Naruto answered, his voice tight and guarded, "In case you ever decide to use a genjutsu to make some one believe they've been buried in the earth..." he sighed, "... and make them believe their suffocating."

The pinkette blinked owlishly, "Whoa... genjutsu can do that?!"

"It can..." Kurenai said slowly, "... but that's not the lesson for today." she stood up then, gesturing for them three of them to follow, "Today we experience the sensations Konoha has to offer."

* * *

><p>Sakura would never admit it, not in a million years and especially not to her sensei of all people, but she absolutely loved this lesson. The trip to the Yamanaka flower shop to spends hours just smelling the flowers, feeling the texture of the petals, or the earthy taste of mulch was rather... calming to her. That it took place in the home of her best girlfriend was a plus, even if that girl was out and about with her own team. She idly realized she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the girl since graduation, and made a vow to see her soon.<p>

Their next step, the forests of Konoha, where the great ironbark trees stood like tall sentinels watching for intruders was interesting. The feel of the bark, the grainy feel of dirt between her fingers. She enjoyed that, she enjoyed getting right down and dirty, she enjoyed the purity of the sensations they were experiencing.

Naruto was enjoying it too, which was perhaps the one sour spot of this particular assignment. Not that he was enjoying it, that was fine and dandy as far as Sakura was concerned, but it was his look as he enjoyed it that made things irritating. The boy knew so much, he possessed experiences so much she never thought she would see him so down right excited about something. It was, strangely, like he had never experienced what Kurenai was trying to teach them. Like he had never before broached Genjutsu like this. He looked... excited, utterly absorbed as sensei pointed things out, handed various articles from rocks to clumps of dirt around for each of them to look at.

He looked at her like a thirsty man would water, drinking up her words and explanations with a fervor that upset the pinkette. She fumed about that, a lot, but forcibly pushed it into the back of her mind. She was nothing if not an attentive student damn it, she'd pick up everything Kurenai was trying to teach them.

She smiled then as a thought suddenly occurred to her. Naruto wasn't all the chatty generally, but like a kid in a candy store he'd talk endlessly about something he liked, or was new to him. This was good! She could already see all the fun conversations she'd have with him and Shino when Kurenai was gone for the day.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Shino frowned as they stood just inside Moritake's, off to the side away from the customers coming in for a late lunch. He forcibly shut out his growling stomach, focusing instead on the varied smells of the oh so intoxicating food being made and consumed. The sharp scent of teriyaki sauce mixed with barbecue sauce, the aroma of spices delicately overshadowed by the smells of cooked meat combined into a gestalt of mouth watering intensity. His stomach growled loudly.<p>

Kurenai looked amused, but said nothing as she stood there, enjoying the smells herself.

Sakura was not so quiet. "Maaaaah... why can't we eat sensei? I'm starving!"

"You just can't." the older woman said. Shino wondered idly if she was just being mean about it, or if there was some other object lesson he had overlooked. She was so like Naruto when it came to pointing things out, letting others make the first step before she corrected or congratulated them.

Naruto for himself mimicked Kurenai, not saying anything but standing there, with his eyes closed as he took in the wonderful scents.

"What's this?" a gruff voice, male, spoke up from their right. Shino frowned, eyeing the gruffy bearded man with an unlit cigarette pressed between his lips, taking note of Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru who stood in front of him. "Didn't think you'd be the type to eat at Moritakes Kurenai, not for lunch anyway."

Kurenai didn't open her eyes or even look at him. She inhaled, keeping that smile on her lips as she said, "Ignore distractions, especially the bad ones. Learn to do that, and you can truly appreciate what your senses are telling you."

The man frowned, "You can't still be upset about..."

"Time to go." Kurenai said suddenly, but Shino caught the briefest glare she shot the man. "Next is this quaint ramen shop down the street."

Sakura made a face, "Ugh, ramen."

"It's not so bad." Naruto defended, which Shino thought was curious. "Ichiraku Ramen is truly the nectar of the gods."

The gruffy man rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Kurenai."

"Enjoy your lunch, Sarutobi-san!" she replied cheerfully, strolling out the door.

* * *

><p>Dusk had long since fallen, the hustle and bustle of the daily grind gave way to the more pleasant sounds of laughter and enjoyment of people letting off steam, heading too and fro, and just generally enjoying what free time they had before heading home. She could see the Hokage's tower in the distance, Sarutobi's office obvious to her even from this great distance, idly wondering what the man had discovered after looking over Naruto's scroll.<p>

She shook that thought off, turning her attention to her students thoughtfully. Sakura sat at the table, eyeing the kitchen not unlike a predator eyes it's prey. The girl had been the most vocal of her hunger and general irritation at the assignment, but despite that she noticed the girl remained focused on the task at hand. Smelling this, touching that, tasting whatever she could even if it wasn't particularly palatable. Her focus and determination still amazed Kurenai, the older woman honestly doubted she would ever get over how much so, especially with how young she was. Heck, when she was that age she didn't want to do much more then throw laze about and waste time, it was hard to imagine herself being that focused so early on.

Turning to Shino, she wanted to sigh at his stoic posture. The boy was hard to read, there could be no doubt of that. Focused, obviously, but where Naruto and Sakura allowed themselves to get caught up in the feel of the moment, Shino retained that almost clinical detachment he held with most everything. Or at least she thought so, for all she could generally read from one of his clan this could be what passed for giddy excitement on their part. It was a shame, she honestly believed, for the Aburame to adhere to self control so early. It almost made them seem... mechanical, robotic, even if she knew they were anything but.

Naruto, now this was an interesting day to be around the blond. Always so calm, so controlled since she had met him but for today. Today, he let his hair down, so to speak. He was generally excited, like he was learning something he hadn't ever thought to study, which made sense to her. Genjutsu was notoriously difficult to learn, never mind finding a teacher willing to teach, or a student willing to put the time in to learn the art. She hoped, sincerely, all three of her students would take a liking to Genjutsu, enough so that she could focus a great deal of attention on it. She was kidding herself, of course, lucky she may have been to find such a welcoming first team, she doubted she'd be able to keep Sakura away from Taijutus, or ninjutsu, or pretty much anything but genjutsu.

"Hungry?" Kurenai asked innocently enough, enjoying the fierce growl from Sakura at the question. "Good to hear."

Shino stated simply. "You ordered for us."

"Yes I did." the older woman smiled, "It's the final bit of today's lesson."

The food arrived in short order, four bowls of a bland looking paste that looked rather unappetizing and possessed no smell of it's own. Utterly uninteresting, Kurenai remember thinking that when she had been in their shoes.

"Go ahead." she motioned to the bowl, "Take a bite."

They did so. Sakura grimaced, grabbing a napkin and scrapping the paste off her tongue. Shino managed to swallow it with out prompting, to his credit. Naruto also managed to swallow, helped by a generous amount of water. They looked at her, irritated, patiently, or curiously.

Kurenai smiled pleasantly, "Scrumptious, isn't it?"

At Sakura's glare, Shino's reserved look, and Naruto's apparent amusement she continued, "This is a fluffed up version of the rations we get when out of the field. It's bland, utterly tasteless, but full of nutrients and enough proteins to keep you going for days."

The Genjutsu mistress formed a seal, a three dimensional interpretation of a human chakra system began floating in the air above the table. The other customers ignored the Illusion, she had keyed it to just them. "Now, I'm going to teach you the art of Self-Delusion, a fairly basic Genjutsu technique. The seals are Ox, Crane, followed by molding the chakra just so."

Chakra began to flow along the illusion, focusing thin lines along the mouth and tongue, connecting with the nostrils before traveling up to the brain. "Go ahead and practice until you feel you're competent with the way it's molded."

She watched them closely, idly eating her own bowl of paste as they did so. Sakura caught on quick, followed by the boys. Once she was sure they were ready, she continued, "Now, we've spent all day smelling pleasant, and not so pleasant things. We spent time feeling the texture of wood, rock, concrete, and other things. When you mold the chakra you need to link sensations to the various senses, such as the smell of sunflowers to the nose, or the taste of chicken to the tongue and mouth."

Manipulating the illusion, a red circle appeared with a chicken leg in the middle, followed by a yellow circle with a sunflower. This time as the chakra began to mold the lines connecting to the mouth turn vibrant red before flowing up into the brain, as the lines connecting the nose turned yellow.

"Now, theoretically if this is done correctly this bland, tasteless, odorless paste will smell like sunflowers and taste like chicken." she finished her explanation, watching them for understanding.

"So say I want to smell teriyaki sauce, but taste my oh so delicious ramen, I simply have to link what I believe the smell of teriyaki is to my nose, while linking the taste of ramen to my mouth." Naruto moved to clarify, "Then no matter what I smell, or taste, it will be exactly that?"

"In simplistic terms, yes." Kurenai nodded. "Generally you'd attribute the smells and taste to a specific item, that you specify in thought as you mould the chakra. Like imagining the ramen superimposed over the bland paste, so when you eat it you get the taste you want, but still leave yourself open to enjoy other tastes, like a flavored drink."

Naruto nodded, eyes narrowing as he formed the seals. The others looked at him cautiously, but he just smile and said, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." and began to dig in. A tentative bite at first, followed by another, and another until he was eating the paste with gusto. He paused momentarily to drink his water, grinning "Tastes like cherries!"

Sakura made a determined face, "Yosh! I'll have tepanyaki!" she said as she formed the seals, concentrated, then took a tentative bite, and quickly became the equivalent to a human vacuum cleaner as she dug into the paste.

Shino followed suit, not making any claims or jovial boasts. Kurenai was rather amused as he took his first bite, his posture noticeably relaxing as he began to eat. She banished the illusion, and joined her team in their dinner.

* * *

><p>Naruto was beyond fascinated. Genjutsu had never been one of his strong points, primarily because he never had teachers who'd ever spent time trying to up their skill beyond the hohum medium. Kakashi was skilled in it, he knew that was true, but for the scarecrow like man it seemed more of an after thought that he trained only because he thought it was expected of him. He certainly never trained in the little things, things that made people like Kurenai, Itachi, and other great Genjutsu users true masters of the art.<p>

He glanced at the others, all happily finishing off their meals, when a thought hit him. The art of Self-Delusion... "Eh, sensei..."

Kurenai looked at him, those red eyes amusingly curious, "Hmm?"

"The art of Self-Delusion..." he paused slightly for effect, "... the name means it isn't a healthy technique, right?"

She nodded, a slight surprise in her eyes, "That's correct. It's a useful skill, but you must always remember that it's just that, a skill."

Shino frowned, "The means to trick our senses into feeling what we wish it to feel..."

"It can become an addiction." Sakura finished the thought, eying the bowl strangely, "I... don't think I like this technique."

Kurenai looked between them, slightly smiling in such a way that made Naruto realize this was one lesson she had been waiting to see if they'd pick up on it. "That's true." she idly pushed her bowl away, "Which is why you use it sparingly, or only in the most dire of situations."

"Like eating rations." Naruto threw in jokingly. He eyed stretched his arms, rolling his neck. "Well, if we're done sensei, I think I'd like to head home." he eyed Sakura, "You ready?"

Sakura nodded, smiling, "Yep."

Kurenai threw him a look, shaking her head, "While we're done here, I'm afraid I'll need to take you to the Hokage, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Figured that would happen sooner or later." he gave Sakura an apologetic look, frowning slightly at the flash of anger in her eyes. Quick as it came, it smoothed over into an impassive stare. What ever could that be about? "Hey Shino, you mind walking Sakura home for me?"

Shino nodded lightly, following the pink haired girl as she practically stormed out at that.

The blond frowned thoughtfully, glancing at Kurenai, "She seemed mad."

"Maybe a touch disappointed." Kurenai eyed her departing students thoughtfully, before shaking her head slightly. "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"I hope so." Naruto chuckled lightly, eyes light with plain amusement, "I'm the one she'll be demanding a date from soon. An upset Sakura is a dangerous one."

Kurenai smiled wiry, "One must honor their bets."

* * *

><p>The walk to the Hokage Tower was done in silence, which Kurenai was grateful for. It gave her time to mentally tease apart the events of the day, to calculate just how well her lesson had impacted her students. It went well for the three, her students took to her lessons with a particularly enjoyable gusto she could appreciate. Up until the end she hadn't seen or detected anything out of the ordinary, yet why then did Sakura seem so put out?<p>

She glanced at the boy following her up the stairs. Naruto was relaxed, no sign of tension beneath the surface, completely at peace with his place in the world. That confused her some what, he knew they were going to see the Hokage concerning his knowledge of the Kage Bunshin. Maybe it was just her, but in his position at that age she couldn't see herself as anything other then a nervous wreck. One simply didn't see the Hokage unless it was a matter of extreme importance, or so she thought when she was younger. Yet Naruto didn't seem overly concerned, which was a curiosity she would have to consider in the future.

Kurenai knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Enter." came the slightly tired voice on the other side. She opened the door, stepping in and leaning to the side to let Naruto by before stepping in herself and closing the door. She glanced around thoughtfully, spying the aged leader of Konoha intensely studying several scrolls splayed across the length of his desk.

"Ah, Naruto my boy." Sarutobi looked up from the scrolls, smiling slightly. He glanced at her, nodding once before turning his full attention to the boy.

"Hey." Naruto waved, stepping up to the desk. "How's it going old man?"

"As well as can be expected." The Hokage took a seat, motioning for them to do the same. "I must say boy, when Yuuhi-san came to me last night I was quite surprised, and quite worried considering just what she had to report."

"Shinteki Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto nodded, a slight seriousness entering his eyes at that.

"Correct." Sarutobi picked up the boys confiscated scroll, "You certainly out did yourself with this. If I didn't know the truth of the matter I'd never believe a twelve year old could have crafted such a scroll."

"Heh..." the boy chuckled lightly, "... be careful of preconceptions, lest they blind you to the truth." he stared pointedly, "You taught me that, gramps."

Kurenai softly cut in, "Have you had enough time to examine the scroll, Hokage-sama?"

"I have." Sarutobi nodded, running his fingers along the length of the scroll before rolling it up. "Quite frankly Naruto, I'm surprised at your throughness. The experiments, set backs, advances. You certainly explored many angles, some that only made sense from an abstract point of view."

"Patience is a virtue." Naruto shrugged, "Until I had explored every option I could come up with, advancing to the next step wouldn't have been all that smart."

"Indeed." he looked at the boy then, a pointed serious stare. "You've been advised of the dangers?"

Naruto nodded slowly, glancing at Kurenai before continuing. "I have."

"Very well." Sarutobi nodded, "So long as you mind these dangers, and swear not to teach anyone this technique with out permission from your commander, I see no reason to bar you from using it."

Kurenai blinked, honestly surprised, "Hokage-sama... is that wise?"

The Hokage looked at her, sighing slightly, "You have concerns, Yuuhi-san?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto, a slight apology in her eyes, before continuing. "This technique is a kinjutsu, Hokage-sama. While I have confidence my student will use it responsible, is it wise to give him free reign? He is still a child, sir."

Naruto eyes flashed with some annoyance, but was quick to cover it in a veil of amusement.

Sarutobi drummed his fingers along his desk, frowning thoughtfully. "Yes, he is a child. But he is also a shinobi, Yuuhi-san. As younger generations are fond of saying, old enough to kill, old enough to accept responsibility."

The red-eyed kunoichi grimaced slightly at that. It was not a saying she liked, nor any of it's numerous adaptations. That it was a sad truth of the nin world only hammered home Sarutobi's point. She didn't like it, but at the end of the day she supposed she didn't have to like it, she just had to accept it. "I see, my apologies Hokage-sama."

The Hokage waved her concerns off, turning his gaze back to the blond, "Now, do you have any questions concerning my permission to use the Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto looked thoughtful, glancing at Kurenai before turning his gaze back to the older man. "I can use it if I choose right?"

"Correct." Sarutobi confirmed.

The blond nodded, "Then I refuse." at Kurenai's surprised look, he continued, "If my team mate and sensei don't think it wise to use, I'll heed her advice and just not use it." he turned a serious, if soft gaze to the kunoichi, "I trust her to keep my well being in mind."

Kurenai felt a rather alien feeling at the boys proclomation; A soft, subtle warmth in her chest. The trust, the consideration the boy showed for her beliefs and experience was not something she had been expecting from him on this matter. It left her a bit off kilter, but happy nonetheless. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Sarutobi chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "You never cease to amaze me, Naruto my boy."

The red-eyed Kunoichi glanced at the older man, "Was there anything else, sir?"

"No, no that was it." he picked up the silver tipped scroll, dropping it into his desk. "You two have a good night."

* * *

><p>The walk out of the tower was made in silence, for which Naruto was glad. He was irritated, very irritated. While he maintained that outward calm he was gritting his teeth inwardly. Two years. Two damn years of planning, of planting seeds and cultivating them in just the right way to achieve his goals. Two years, and all it took to derail his carefully laid plan was a woman whose reasons utterly baffled him. Don't use the Kage Bunshin? Okay, he could swing that. He hadn't needed it for the longest time, but to him it was just one of those facets of self he had long since grown accustomed too. Not using it would be like asking an Inuzuka to leave the dog at home, or a Hyuuga to ignore their Jyuu-ken training or their Bayakugan related abilities.<p>

He threw a glance at the woman as they exited onto the street. She seemed as calm as ever, betraying little of just what was going on in that head of hers. Just why was she against him using the Kage Bunshin? Yes, he could have simply accepted Sarutobi's permission and used it despite her wishes, and perhaps he should have, yet he was curious. What on earth would cause Kurenai to insist he not use it? The inherit dangers of the techniques perhaps? No, he didn't think that. While they were indeed dangerous he had always presented the appearance of an extremely mature, if young boy who was always cautious when it came to such dangerous things. Did he screw up some how? Had Kurenai been disturbed by his actions?

Naruto frowned thoughtfully at that, thinking back to his actions since meeting the woman. He could admit he was perhaps intimidating, but he highly doubted the Jounin would feel even the least bit of fear if she had to face him in battle. Why should she? From her perspective he was simply a quiet, mature boy who unknowingly upheld one of Konoha's greatest responsibilities. So many questions, and really no answers in sight. He sighed internally, shaking those negative feelings off. The truth would come out sooner or later, like it always did.

"Naruto." she spoke suddenly, gently touching his shoulder and turning him. "Are you upset?"

The blond boy looked at her, head tilted slightly as he frowned thoughtfully. How to answer this, how to respond and not sound like the petulant child he suddenly felt like. Truth of lie... or perhaps both? He nodded internally even as he began speaking. "No... and yes."

Kurenai raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

"It's just..." Naruto continued slowly, "... I know the dangers, I know the consequences should I teach it to anyone. But I don't understand why you'd rather I not use it." he stared into her red-eyes pointedly, "Aren't nin suppose to use the abilities taught to them? Rather by sensei, book, or self aren't our skills meant to be used in accomplishing the mission or defending the team?"

"If you think that, why did you agree with me?" She asked evenly, still maintaining that calm demeanor she was known for.

Naruto took a moment to ponder that. How to answer and not alienate the woman. Even if he was annoyed he couldn't use the Kage Bunshin, his goal with the older kunoichi was far more important in his eyes then some jutsu. "A team listens to each other, helps each other, and even do things that make no sense." he said slowly, true belief in his tone, "We may question them at times, but we don't out right dismiss them. We hear them out, try to understand why they do what they do."

Kurenai frowned thoughtfully, "Just how old are you?"

The blond blinked. Well that was a rather loaded question. "Twelve."

"Really." the older woman took a deep breath before continuing, "How long have you had the Kage Bunshin... I'm sorry, the Shinteki Bunshin?"

Naruto wanted to snort. He could see where this was heading, "Just over two years."

"Two years." Kurenai nodded, as if confirming some suspicion. "Naruto, in that time how much have you aged?"

He made a point of looking thoughtful before replying, "You're implying I'm older mentally.

"Aren't you?" the woman asked pointedly, "The jutsu you've used transfers it's memories to you, everything they've learned, or seen becoming part of you. Measuring a person's age isn't simply a matter of time, but a matter of experience and wisdom."

Naruto shrugged at that, "And every time I used a clone I was aging, even if only mentally, to the point I couldn't even be considered a child anymore."

"Exactly." Kurenai sighed, "Childhood is to be enjoyed, not skipped by cramming weeks of experience in the span of days, or even hours. That is why I don't want you using that technique."

How to respond to this? Naruto weighed his options carefully; If he played it right he could unbalance her and gain access to his precious Jutsu, but if he played it wrong he could alienate the woman. As much as he cared for the Kage Bunshin, some sacrifices had to be made if he wanted to set the seeds for his goal. In the end this lifetime was about Kurenai's happiness, and he'd be damned to muck that up.

Naruto let out a sigh, nodding once. "As you wish."

Kurenai smiled softly, "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

><p>Sakura huffed, pushing the boxes of tools out of the way and clearing a small section of the table. She glanced around with curious eyes, mentally pinpointing the instruments she would need and collecting them. Hammer, chisel, pinches of ash for coloring and sandpaper for smoothing. Double checking her tools one more time, she turned instead to the boxes she had pushed away. Most of them contained materials for other projects Naruto was working on, but there was one box in particular she knew held the stones she would need. She found it at the bottom of the stack, a decent sized box with stickers of flowers and sakura petals decorating it's outside.<p>

She pulled the box free, running one hand over it's surface as her delicate fingers traced it's texture. It had been while since she had opened it, not particulaly a fan of the task she had been given. She sighed, shaking her head as she opened it. There were several sculptures inside, small pillars of half finished works that were anything but beautiful. She lifted one in particular out, the raspberry alabaster stone she had tried to sculpt twin hearts out of months ago. Deftly tracing the terrible crack down the middle of the hearts, she felt her irritation at that particular mistake return to her. It had been one of her last attempts at sculpting, it reminded her just why she had given up on this particular hobby.

Sakura knew she wasn't a very patient girl. Stubborn, yes, but not patient. The art of crafting stone into beauty was painstakingly slow work, utterly boring in her honest opinion. She had only expressed interest in it as a way to spend more time with Naruto, but even the thought of being alone with the boy in his workshop could not temper her patience enough to be any good at it. She still tried, regardless, until her impatience had seen her ruin this particular piece. Naruto had been there, watching her as she angrily slammed her tools down. Like the playground he had offered her little more then words...

"Patience isn't something you pick up over night. You need to tease it, encourage it. Allow it to come free bit by bit, don't try and force it."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She hadn't really gotten it, but that was par for the course with the boy. She remembered throwing this particular piece in the trash and stomping out of the garage that day. She had honestly thought it long since gone, but to find it here just reminded her of all the effort she had put into it, only she didn't feel the aggravation she had felt when she last looked upon it. Did he save it for her to stumble upon? Was it to remind her that growth required time? She didn't know, but she wouldn't be surprised.

"Sakura." the deep voice of her companion reminded her she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>"Sakura." Shino called, perhaps a little irritated at their extended stop. He spared the night sky a glance, frowning thoughtfully at that. The girl had insisted on this little side trip, a sojourn that was already nearing two hours in length.<p>

"I know." the girl grumped, setting the stone down. "I just wanted to get some things set up for later."

Shino grunted. That was the same excuse she fed him half an hour ago. If Naruto hadn't specifically asked him to walk her home he didn't doubt for a moment he wouldn't have just left her here. This place, Naruto's garage if he had to guess, was rather interesting to his eyes. It was one thing to be told he was an artist, it was something else entirely to see it first hand. He spared the half formed Sculpture in the center a througho inspection, before moving on to the paintings. He had several unfinished lying on easils to the side, their contents as varied as the boys supposed tastes were. He ignored these, lightly stepping the length of the garage as he looked around curiously.

In time he found several canvas paintings stacked in the back. They were framed cheaply, but effectivly, keeping the elements from ruining the pastel of colors etched across their length. These Shino wondered about; they lacked the quiet if jubilant sense of vitality the others held. One in particular caught his eye, a crowd of people packed along a street. Their colors were muted, grey or dark that implied a sense of banality. At the center was a boy, Naruto he guessed, with a rather irritated look in his eyes. The coloring on him was a degree of mangitude brighter, highlighting his presence while making everyone else in the painting distant someway.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura peeked over his shoulder, frowning cutely at the painting in his hands. "Ah, that one." there was a sudden dark tone to the girls voice that left him curious.

"What is the underlying message of this painting?" Shino asked with a thoughtful frown marring his features.

Sakura grimaced, "It's just an old painting that doesn't mean anything anymore."

Shino raised an eyebrow at that. He had only stumbled upon the painting, but the girls tone had dipped darkly at his question, like the paintings mere existance sparked painful emotions with in. He wondered about that as he set the painting back down, unable to keep the question from his lips, "What did it mean?"

The pinkette huffed tiredly, giving him an annoyed and put upon look. A moment of silence past before she answered, "To be utterly alone in a crowded city of apathy." Sakura turned away after that, pausing only long enough to shoot back, "Come on, I'm done here."

Shino was passive, allowing his gaze to fall on the painting for a time. Sakura called out to him to hurry up, he turned with hands in his pockets and followed his team-mate out. A city of apathy? A curious expression...

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: And I believe that catches me up on this specific story. Next chapter starts with a time skip, a bit more interactions around Konoha, then dives head long into a C-Rank mission (Not Wave, so fear not on that front) that starts hinting at a plot beyond Naruto's goal for Kurenai's Happiness. Yarp.


End file.
